Love Live! Mini stories project!
by Camay
Summary: Some drabbles (long ones...), maybe AUs about all our Love Live! pairings. EreAnju mostly, but NozoEli, RinPana, KotoUmi, NicoMaki and TsubaHono will have their own mini stories too! [I take requests, but only with these pairings (and RinMaki too, why not)]
1. Skipping class (Erena x Anju)

**Disclaimer** I don't own Love Live! ... Boo.

 **Warning** Of course it contains yuri! You're going to read some drabbles on NozoEli and EreAn after all~ **Btw, I'll update only during weekends for now. Sorry about that .. :c**

* * *

"Anju."

Even if she's turning her back on her, Anju can't help but smiles when she hears the voice she loves.

"Erena."

The corridor is empty, voices can be heard from the classrooms around them. The last period just started, but both of them don't have class. Usually, they meet here each Thursday with Tsubasa, before going to their own room, just the three of them ; because their last period is saved for practice.

But today, there's no practice. Tsubasa didn't come since two days. She caught a big cold during the first day of school right after the Christmas holidays.

Two arms are wrapped around Anju's waist and the latter smiles, leaning against Erena's body. The taller girl puts her lips against Anju's temple, after removing some locks of her auburn hair, and stays like that. Anju can even feels Erena's smile on her skin.

"Are we going to practice today?" Erena whispers, still not moving her lips from the temple.

"It depends what kind of practice ..."

Anju closes her eyes, while Erena's smile grows wider.

"What about your home then, baby?"

* * *

It has been a year that Anju and Erena are together. They didn't tell it to their relatives nor to their best friend at first, but Tsubasa eventually found out. She caught them making out once before practice, because the two thought she was going to come back later ; Tsubasa had to go see their teacher before joining them, so they took the opportunity. But A-RISE's leader came way earlier than expected. And she was the first to know about their hidden but passionate relationship.

With Tsubasa knowing it, it gave the two lovebirds some courage and confidence to talk about it to their parents. While Tsubasa was happy for them, it was different for their parents.

Erena's parents acted kind of extreme, to the idol group's point of view -because yes, Tsubasa knew about it too ; they were best friends, they told each other everything. Except the saucy details, of course.

But back to Erena's parents' reaction. They were furious when they learnt that their daughter was dating a girl, and even more - they became almost berserk- when they learnt this girl was no one else than Anju. They trusted this girl, and they never saw her as more than Erena's best friend, just like Tsubasa. They were disappointed in a way, especially with Erena's choice. She thought they were ready to kick her out of her own home, but they just stopped talking to her. And so, they didn't want Anju in their house anymore, and they still don't want her in ; _she has stained Erena, after all_ , they said.

On the other hand, Anju's parents acted way better than Erena's, but still they didn't fully accept the fact that their daughter was into girls.

 _"But ... We're glad it's Erena. At least, we know her."_

These words ... Anju loved them. After Erena's parents' reaction, there were at least some good news -besides Tsubasa's support. Plus, Erena was allowed to come over her house, another good point. Thus it didn't stop Anju from sneaking in Erena's bedroom thanks to the tree near the window, at night, when Erena was supposed to work or to be already asleep. Of course, it was a secret and they had to be quiet about it. They had to be silent, even when they were making love. But it was kind of exciting, and it added a deeper thing to their relationship. A frightening one at first, but the best thing of all in a relationship.

They learnt how to read each other, how to know each other better. They knew what the other was feeling depending on the expression within her eyes, even if one of them tried to hide it. They knew everything, they noticed everything : pain, joy, worry, doubt ... Everything. Gazing into each other's eyes just brought a new feeling within them. It even became vital. They needed it. They need it.

* * *

Anju's parents won't be back until tonight, around dinner time as usual.

This time, they're not silent.

Loud moans, along with hard and cut breaths, can be heard through the bedroom.

"An..Anju ..."

Erena's hand grabs the cover, while the other finds its way through Anju's hair, almost pulling her head more between her shaking legs.

"A-ahh ... ~"

Erena closes her eyes and throws her head back, deeply sighing to calm down her fast-beating heart. Anju smiles and continues to tease and please her girlfriend with her tongue, also turned on by Erena's loud moans. The blue eyed girl violently shivers and moans her girlfriend's name again and again, while the latter easily slides two fingers into her, seeing how wet she is. Erena loses all of her senses and even thought she was going to become insane, before focusing on the great pleasure Anju is giving her.

And after a while, much to Anju's happiness, a husky cry rises.

* * *

Erena's arched back falls on the bed and her head on Anju's pillow, while panting hard, catching her breath after such an intense sex session.

"Erena tastes so good~"

Anju giggles and straddles her lover with a sweet and innocent smile plastered on her face. Their eyes meet and both of them smile even more, as the auburn haired girl lies down on her girlfriend and steals her a kiss. Anju is also the first one who breaks it, earning a pout from Erena, before placing soft but hot pecks on her nose, her chin, along her jaw and a lot in her neck. She carefully and purposely avoids Erena's lips, and then raises her own body to suck the sweaty skin right above Erena's left breast, feeling her crazy heartbeat through the hickey she's making.

"Anju ..."

Erena gently slides her hand through her lover's messy hair, giggling then when Anju's traces the hickey with the tip of her tongue.

"You're mine, Erena."

"No doubt on that."

And as if to prove it one more time, Anju starts sucking another spot on Erena's left breast, near the previous hickey. The dark purple haired girl caresses Anju's locks, her neck and even her bare shoulders and chest too. Anju closes her eyes and takes one of Erena's nipples between her teeth, humming with pleasure.

"Anju."

She yelps when Erena suddenly pins her on the bed, right under her, holding her hands above her head.

"Ready for another round baby?"

While the taller girl intertwines their fingers, Anju smiles and spreads her legs wider, already moaning when she feels Erena moving against her naked body.

* * *

Erena wakes up, growling at her own alarm, which is playing the usual song. Today is Friday, their last day of school of the week but ... She is tired. She's even too exhausted. Since Anju and her made love for the first time, it became their favorite pastime, even before practicing and being an idol -even if now that they're together, practicing also became a little bit more sexual sometimes, especially when it comes to dance.

They made love for the first time after one month ; both of them were virgins so they learnt how to please the other together, but it was really nice to discover things together. And after that day, they clearly turned into beasts. Loving ones of course ; their relationship wasn't based on sex. But anyway, they made love a lot of times within one year. They did it all the time, and everywhere. They even discovered new positions together, and they also tried some dirty and sadist things. They were both sadist when it came to have fun in bed, even if Erena was a little bit more than Anju. Who could have known and even thought that the beautiful and taller and calm idol of A-RISE loves when she traps her girlfriend with handcuffs in bed? And other things like that? To tell the truth, Anju wasn't really the type of refusing either. She can't say no to Erena most of the time. Well, as long as they don't hurt each other and that they still have time to make love the way they prefer it, it's fine with her.

By the way, they made love the way they prefer it all night long. That's why Erena is so exhausted. They started in the afternoon, before stopping and greeting Anju's parents, eating with them and then they watched TV just the two of them because Anju's parents wanted to go to bed early today ; they were quite tired after their day at work. So, it allowed Anju and Erena some break, before they gave up once they took a shower together before going to bed. After the soft session in the shower, lost into each other's eyes -Anju's legs tightly wrapped around Erena's waist and the latter pinning her lover against the wall-, they put their pajamas on. In reality, it had been no use because they started making love once they were under the hot cover.

And it lasted longer than expected.

They decided to stop -for real- two hours ago -yes for real, because each time, one of them was saying to stop and sleep but the temptation was too ... Tempting-, and finally they fell asleep at 5am, Erena using Anju's breasts as her pillow -she has the biggest ones after all.

It seems that they switched position during their two-hours-sleep, Erena lying on her back now and Anju totally glued to her, her soft and regular breaths tickling Erena's neck. But the auburn haired girl lightly growls when the alarm rings, positioning herself better against her beloved.

"Anju ..."

"... Mmmmnooo ..." Anju replies with a hoarse voice.

Erena silently giggles while Anju clears her throat, her eyes still tightly shut as she buries her head into Erena's neck.

"Still ... Too dark ..."

"Because it's winter my love." The taller girl whispers as she kisses the top of Anju's head.

"D-don't ... Wanna ..."

Another giggle, while Anju falls asleep again, one of her arms wrapped around Erena's chest. Her giggle fades away when the music, which was still playing in the background, stops by itself as she recognizes her ringtone. What? Is someone really calling her THAT early in the morning?

Incoming video call.

She blinks to see the screen better and widens her eyes.

"Mmmmmh ..." Anju breathes.

"It's Tsubasa."

Erena accepts the video call. Even if it's 7am, the three of them did a lot of sleepovers and summer camps, so they already saw each other in every state possible. Including the priceless faces in the morning.

And soon, Tsubasa appears on the screen of Erena's mobile phone, with messy hair, tired eyes and pale skin. But she's still smiling, despite the evident tiredness written all over her face.

"Hi Erena."

"Tsubasa, you fine?" She asks, worried.

"I am-" Tsubasa yawns, "-I just had a bad night."

"Because of your cold I guess?"

"Yeah. I had a spike of fever in the middle of the night and I coughed a lot, so I didn't really sleep ... Do you hear my raw voice anyway?"

They laugh together, and it makes Anju move a little. Tsubasa smiles when she catches a glimpse of auburn hair now buried under the cover, before noticing Erena's bare shoulders, along with one of Anju's. She smirks.

"Well well! I guess you guys didn't have a bad night at all," Tsubasa laughs.

"Guess it wasn't that bad," Erena giggles, blushing a little though.

"'T was ... Pretty nice ..."

Anju peeks out of the cover, and offers a tired smile to her best friend, closing her eyes right after.

"Hi ..."

"Hi Anju. How are you?"

Tsubasa laughs when Anju just yawns to answer her.

"You two have priceless faces in mornings like these!"

"Shut it ... How's your cold now?"

"I had a bad night because of that stupid thing," Tsubasa growls. "I can't even go on the date Honoka-chan and I planned for today ..."

Erena rolls her eyes, while Anju buries her face once again under the cover.

"So, what about Honoka-san and you? Where are you with her?"

"Well, normal," her best friend shrugs, "we're dating."

"Still the same point huh?"

"What do you mean, Erena?"

"Still no sex, huh?" Anju says, peeking again and laughing at Tsubasa's red face.

"Wh-wh-wh-wha-"

"Anju."

"Sorry!"

As she buries her head again, nuzzling against Erena's chest to be forgiven. On the other hand, Tsubasa finally regains her composure.

"I'm not a beast like you, Anju." She defends herself.

"I'm not a beast either ... I'm just in love with my girlfriend."

"If it isn't cute~"

Anju giggles. "Oh, you'll tell us when you'll do it with her huh!"

"Anju."

"What?"

"It's her private life, you don't have to know about it."

"But she knows about us," the brunette pouts.

"Because you two can't keep your hands off of each other," their best friend rolls her eyes. "I wonder to what point you two could have gone if I didn't walk in the day I learnt about you two."

Erena blushes and turns her head to look away.

"Anyway! Honoka-chan and I are more shy about such things."

"For now. It's going to-" Anju yawns again, "-change when you'll have sex for the first time, believe me."

* * *

After that, Anju fell asleep again, leaving Tsubasa and Erena talking to each other, before hanging up. They talked during twenty minutes, and Tsubasa asked her if they were going to go to school today, leaving Erena deep in her thoughts.

The blue eyed girl raises the cover a little to look at Anju, who starts waking up when she feels a hand in her hair.

"Anju ... We have to prepare for school love ..."

"... Noooo ..."

She cuddles Erena, totally staying under the cover now.

"Come on Anju."

"Come on baby ..." Anju tries to win. "Stay with me today, will you?"

"Anju ..."

"You're as tired as me, right? And we have no test today."

Erena shivers when she feels lips against her ribs.

"Let's have a long weekend ... ... What do you say about it?"

Three days are placed right in front of her. Three days with Anju.

Erena turns in the bed to face Anju and hugs her, as the pink eyed girl positions herself to bury her head into Erena's neck once again. She kisses the spot right under her lips.

"Let's sleep."

Anju smiles.

She won.


	2. Midnight swim

_2 weeks ago ..._

 _"Sorry for interrupting you, Tsuki-senpai," another teacher said after entering the third years' classroom, "but I need to take three of your students for a talk, please."_

 _"Sure, go ahead."_

 _"Kira-san, Toudou-san, Yuuki-san, please, come with me."_

 _A-RISE's idols raised an eyebrow but didn't question the adult, leaving their seats to follow her in the corridor, closely watched by their classmates. They followed the teacher silently, before frowning when she stopped in front of the door of the Student Council's room of UTX._

 _"You can enter, the Student Council isn't here."_

 _"Alright ..."_

 _Tsubasa narrowed her eyes before pushing the opened door, while the teacher left them. Erena and Anju quickly followed, and then they just stood there, deeply surprised and speechless._

 _"µ's," Tsubasa declared, rather shocked to see the nine girls in front of them._

 _Nico's and Hanayo's eyes were shining at the sight of the idols they admired, and Maki elbowed the petite third year in the ribs._

 _"Calm down, they told us we're under the same spot."_

 _"Hmpf, whatever Maki-chan. They're still the famous idol group A-RISE!"_

 _"Sorry for disturbing you during class, Kira-san, Toudou-san, Yuuki-san," Umi bowed an apology._

 _Anju lightly giggled. "It's fine Sonoda-san, really. You don't have to apologize for that."_

 _"Why are you all here, by the way?" A-RISE's leader asked._

 _"We wanted to meet you three because we thought about your proposition!" Honoka answered, as the leader. "That A-RISE and µ's could work on a song together!"_

 _"Ah, really?" Tsubasa smiled. "You seem pretty excited about it, am I wrong, Honoka-chan?"_

 _Honoka violently blushed at the way used by Tsubasa to speak to her. The latter placed her hand in front of her mouth and discreetly giggled._

 _"An-an-and w-w-well ..." Honoka stuttered._

 _Rin couldn't help but supported her great friend and took the lead, "We wanted to plan a summer camp with A-RISE nya!"_

 _"Really?" Anju said, pretty excited._

 _"Anju, calm down," Erena replied, "We don't even know when or where it's going to take place."_

 _"In one of Maki-chan's houses of course," Kotori smiled. "And during the summer holidays. Is it fine with you?"_

 _"One of Nishikino-san's houses?" Tsubasa asked, surprised once again._

 _Maki blushed and started playing with her scarlet hair. "I-it's not like I wanted it ... They forced me."_

 _"As if. That's why you proposed your house, because you didn't want it," Nico mockingly teased her._

 _"Sh-shut it! Y-you all suggested it!"_

 _"Whatever," Eli brushed them off, leaving the two behind while they were arguing, "if you're all free, we'll be glad to have you with us during our summer camp."_

 _"It seems nice! I wonder how can be a summer camp with µ's," Anju giggled, already imagining lively days._

* * *

In reality, Anju had seen right. It was pretty lively. With nine girls, all different yet so similar at the same time, it was really different from their own camps, A-RISE's ones, where it was just the three of them.

When it was necessary, µ's became really serious, for example during practice, even if Honoka and Rin were the first to complain about Umi's cruel training program. Tsubasa just laughed at how cute the two were while complaining ; Anju silently agreed with them, while Erena didn't say a thing. She was the most serious in A-RISE, truth to be told.

But when it came to relax and have fun, µ's' members were really amusing and yes, it was pretty lively. Of course, A-RISE joined them in the fun, and they all had hysterical laughters sometimes. They didn't regret it ; they didn't regret proposing to create a song for both of their groups, they didn't regret leaving few days to have a summer camp with µ's. 

* * *

After establishing the rules of the President, a well-known card game, the twelve girls sit around a small table. Hanayo is designed to stir the cards together, and distributes them, starting from the person at her left : Nico. But with fifty-two cards, and the way Hanayo's distributing the cards, Nico and the persons at her own left will have one more card -so Eli, Nozomi and Maki. The others will have just four cards. Then, they draw straws to tell who's the first who'll begin the game, and it's Umi.

She places the four of diamond in the middle of the table, and Honoka follows with a five of club. Anju, the next, smiles and places her five of diamond above Honoka's card and looks at Hanayo playfully.

"Five or you skip!"

Hanayo blushes and lightly pouts. "I-I skip ..." She then smiles and looks at Nico, at her left. "Y-you can put any card Nico-chan ..."

"Here I come!"

Nico places the ten of heart, and Eli goes on with a King of club, surprising everyone.

"Don't you have a Jack or something else Eli-chan?" Honoka asks. "The King is pretty high!"

"Sorry Honoka, but my other cards are low compared to the ten," Eli smiles.

"Another King or shut it, Maki-chan," Nozomi giggles as she places the King of heart.

"... Damn it Nozomi."

"It's Rin's turn nya!" Rin says, excited. "Another King!"

King of spade. And Nico reacts immediately with a loud "CUUUUUT!", as she places the last King above the three others. She proudly jumps.

"Nico-Nico-Nii strikes again~"

"Mou, that's unfair Nico-chan ..." Honoka pouts.

Erena takes the pile of cards puts it away. "Nico-san, go ahead."

"Yay~ Fear Nico's power!"

And the petite girl places a pair : Aces of heart and diamond. She jumps, totally happy. There's already one card left in her hands.

"HAHA!" She laughs. "I'm the strongest! I'm-"

Maki bursts into laughter, followed by the others. Nico stops, pouts and lightly blushes.

"What?"

"Look at the cards, Nicocchi!" Nozomi laughs.

"Huh?"

Nico's crimson eyes fall on another pair : two of spade and heart. Umi coughs.

"Umi-chan's the strongest one, Nico-chan!" Kotori giggles, wiping her tears away, while making Umi blush.

"Wha- ... UMI!" Nico yells.

"I'm sorry Nico-chan ... But I take the lead," Umi replies, showing her the last card in her own hands.

Nico loudly growls and sits again, pouting. "This is unfair. You just stole my role of President!"

Erena cleans the table as Umi puts her last card : Queen of spade. Nico pouts more and looks away, while Erena removes the card again : we don't play on the President's game, that's a rule.

"I'm sorry Nico-chan."

"Hmpf ... Honoka, your turn."

They all laugh at Nico's childish reaction.

And then, Honoka starts a new pile with a simple three of heart. Anju follows with a seven of club, and Hanayo with a seven of diamond. Nico glares at her. Her last card isn't a seven.

"N-Nico-chan ... I-I'm sorry ..."

Rin starts laughing at Nico's face, who has to skip her turn. Eli quickly places her next card, so Nico will focus on the game : eight of heart. Nozomi goes on with her nine of club, and Maki places the Jack of heart.

"I skip nya!"

A-RISE's leader goes on with another Jack, the club one.

"Kotori-san, do you have another Jack?" Anju smiles at Honoka's and Umi's best friend, who shakes her head.

"I skip."

Erena deeply sighs and also skips her turn, and finally Honoka plays her Jack of diamond.

"C-cut!" Hanayo quickly says, a little bit loud, placing the last Jack. "I-I-I'm s-sorry Yuuki-san ..."

"Please, Hanayo-chan," Anju smiles, "call me Anju."

"O-oh ... Fine!" Hanayo beams at her, happy.

Erena, still in charge of placing the cards away, does it, and Hanayo starts another pile with a eight of spade. Nico growls, stopping Hanayo in her move.

"N-Nico-chan?"

"Forget it, Hanayo."

"Hanayo-chan, don't pay attention to Nicocchi, she's just pouting like a baby. Or maybe she's just searching some punishment ..."

"N-no way!" Nico immediately covers her chest. "Don't even try Nozomi!"

The purple haired girl mysteriously giggles, scaring Nico more than anything else. Eli sighs and resumes the game with a slight "I skip".

"Thank you, Elicchi!" Nozomi smiles and places a Queen of diamond. "Even if I'll lose."

"How do you know it, Nozomi-san?" Tsubasa asks, curiously. "You can't know, the game can change so much."

"My cards told it," the spiritual girls answers, earning a raise of eyebrow from Tsubasa.

"R-Rin-chan, a Queen or you skip," Hanayo says when she sees Maki's card, the Queen of heart.

"I skip, Kayo-chin nya!"

Tsubasa then places an Ace of club, and Kotori puts her Ace of heart. Erena deeply sighs and skips her turn, just like Rin. Then, Honoka places her two of club, proud.

Nico starts laughing hysterically, followed by the other girls. And Honoka just realizes.

"NO!" she screams, while Tsubasa laughs loudly. "NO! I DON'T WANT TO BE THE ASSHOLE!"

"But Honoka-chan," Kotori says between fits of laughter, "we repeated it when we said the rules : the person who finishes with a two becomes the Asshole!"

Honoka pouts. "Why did I forget?!" And she throws her arms in the air desperatly, before headbutting the table, giving up. She's the Asshole.

Anju starts another pile with a nine of spade, while Nico and Eli growl. She lightly giggles, and then Hanayo places her nine of diamond. The three next players -the third years of µ's- can't play, and Maki passes from their nines to her Queen of club. Rin and Tsubasa immediately say that they can't follow.

"Does someone have a King or an Ace or a two?" Erena asks, feeling that nobody can't play over Maki's card.

The others shake their heads, and so the dark purple haired girl puts the pile of cards away.

"Go ahead, Maki-san."

Three of spade. And Rin follows with a six of diamond -Nico curses under her breath, clearly unhappy with the way the card game is going on- ; Tsubasa puts a seven of heart while Kotori finally uses her two of diamond, not wanting to make the same mistake as her best friend. She then starts a new pile with a three of club.

"Finally!" Erena sighs with relief as she places her first card : a six of heart.

"You couldn't play before that Erena?" Anju says, amused, as she puts a ten of club above Erena's card.

"No ..." The tall idol pouts.

"You couldn't have been the Asshole anyway," the pink eyed girl laughs, looking at Honoka while the three third years of µ's skip their turn again.

"Mou, Anju-san ..."

"Anju, stop teasing _my_ Honoka-chan with her mistake," Tsubasa playfully defends her crush, rather happy to see Honoka's red face.

Anju giggles, while Maki skips her turn and Rin places another ten of diamond.

"Ten or shut it nya~"

"I shut it," A-RISE's leader declares with a playful grin.

Kotori can't play either, and Erena puts the last card of the pile : a ten of spade. The last card because nobody else can play over it. She starts another with a eight of club, and the next one who can play is Rin with another eight, much to Nico's dismay. Tsubasa skips, Kotori too and Erena places her last card, a nine of heart.

"See, Erena- _chan_ , you didn't lose~" Anju teases the idol, making her blush but Erena tries to stay composed.

"You either, _Anju_."

"Ouch ..." Anju pouts, trying to sound hurt by Erena's simple words.

"FINISHED! I DIDN'T LOSE!" Nico screams, not as happy as before, as she slams her four of heart on the table, finally done with all of her cards.

"You didn't win either," Maki rolls her eyes, while Nico glares at her.

"What did you just say?!"

"The truth."

"The great idol Nico-Nii always wins, it was just bad luck!"

"Yeah yeah," Maki waves Nico off, skipping her turn -just like Tsubasa- when Eli and Nozomi places two four after Nico's.

Kotori and Eli play with two five, while Nozomi pouts.

"Mou, Elicchi, it's not nice ..."

"I'm sorry Nozomi, I didn't know you wouldn't have a five," Eli apologetically smiles, taking Nozomi's hand to squeeze it.

When she realizes it, the blonde violently blushes and immediately releases her best friend's hand, apologizing once again. Nozomi just laughs.

"Elicchi's so cute when she's blushing~"

"Mou, Nozomi ..." Eli blushes harder.

Maki resumes the game and places her last card, a seven of spade. The pile is put away, and Tsubasa takes the lead and also slams her last card on the table, a three of diamond, sighing with relief. It's over!

And it's Eli's turn, while Nozomi sighs.

"Elicchi's so mean, she didn't let me win ..."

"But it's my turn Nozomi."

"But I'm the only one left, so I'm the Vice-Asshole."

"Wow," Anju says, "you did tell the truth, with your cards and all, Nozomi-san!"

"Mh!" Nozomi nods with a smile. "My cards always tell the truth."

"For real? With your cards?" Erena asks.

"Yes, I do tarot reading."

"And what she said is always right," Eli flashes a smile. 

* * *

It's three in the morning when they finally turn the lights off, with Tsubasa, Umi and Honoka already asleep on the futons spread all over the floor of the living room. Some of them talk for a little while, while others fall asleep and others just quietly listen. They allowed themselves to go to bed that late because tomorrow -or well, today now- is their last day and with all the efforts they made during practice the first days ... They deserve it. Today is going to be a fun day, with no practice at all. It's just going to be fun, and tonight they'll pack their stuff because the train will leave early tomorrow.

Silence dominates since few minutes, while everyone is finally asleep. Regular and calm breaths, even if a belly is growling a little -certainly Honoka's- and that Nico is groaning in her sleep, the big house is peaceful. Everyone's sleeping.

Almost everyone.

Anju is looking through the window above her. The sky is scattered with bright stars, and she can't help but gently smile at its sight. It's just beautiful.

Her own cover raises a little and Anju shivers a little, blinking and leaving her train of thoughts, before relaxing when a soft pair of arms is wrapped around her waist. A chest is pressed against her back, and a leg slides above hers, as if to capture them. A delicate hand takes Anju's hair and places it on her shoulder, leaving a free access to her neck.

"Feeling alone without me?" Anju whispers, while tender lips brush against the nape of her neck.

"Yeah," comes the quiet reply.

Anju slides one of her hands under the cover and catches one of Erena's, intertwining their fingers as the taller girl gives her a squeeze. She smiles when an idea crosses her mind.

"Erena?"

The idol hums in response, nuzzling her girlfriend's neck.

"Come with me ..."

Anju tries to be as silent as possible when she stands up, offering her hand to an intrigued Erena. But the latter doesn't hesitate and takes it, as they silently walk past everyone's sleeping figures. They even quietly close the door behind them, and Anju tightens her grip around Erena's hand and starts running with her lover, not saying a word.

But they weren't silent enough.

A pair of turquoise eyes opens, and the girl smiles as she sits. She knew it. There was something with these two. As she curiously gets up, a hand finds its way to hers, stopping her. She turns and looks at her best friend who's now in a sitting position, rubbing her tired eyes with her free hand.

"Where-" yawn "-are you going?"

"Do you want to come with me, Elicchi?" 

* * *

Anju finally stops running when her bare feet meet the fine white sand of the beach, moving her tiptoes to enjoy the sweetness.

"Mmmh ..." She hums, closing her eyes and smiling.

"Why are we here, Anju?" Erena asks, not understanding anything.

"Isn't it obvious, baby?"

"It's three in the morning, and I seriously don't know what you have in mind ..."

Anju walks until some light waves touch her feet.

"I don't have a good timing right now, but well ..." She removes her babydoll, deeply breathing when her breasts are released.

Erena opens wide her eyes, blushing even though when Anju starts removing her panties right in front of her, purposely sliding them slowly to let Erena see her nice butt little by little.

"An-Anju ..."

"Don't worry, there's no one else here. My Erena is the only one who can see me right now."

"But-" Erena stops herself when she receives Anju's panties in the face.

She takes them and looks at Anju who just enters the water, finally turning and offering her lover a smile. With the reflection in the water, the bright moon and stars in the sky, the sight is just beautiful for Erena. Even more with Anju right in front of her, water already to her belly.

"Erena ..." Anju blows her a kiss. "Won't you come with me?" She then pouts.

The dark purple haired girl bites her lower lip a moment, before removing her own babydoll and panties, as Anju proudly smiles and makes the water touch her shoulders. Then, she throws herself into Erena's arms, locking their lips in a passionate dance. 

* * *

"Elicchi, you're going to crush my arm," Nozomi giggles.

"I-I-I c-can't let you go!"

Eli's really clinging onto her best friend's arm, violently shaking because of her fear of darkness. Even if there's not a single cloud in the sky and that it's the full moon today, Eli's still panicking. Well, a little bit less than usual because she's walking outside with Nozomi right besides her, but ...

"KYYAAAA!"

The tall blonde jumps and wraps her arms around Nozomi's neck by reflex, stopping both of them in their track. She tightly shuts her eyes and hugs her busty crush. The latter sweetly giggles and pats her head.

"Elicchi, there, it's fine."

"Wha-wha-what w-was th-that noise?!" Eli doesn't move, too scared.

"Birds," Nozomi simply says. "You scared them, so they flew away."

"O-oh ..."

"Now, let's go Elicchi, shall we?"

"You're really curious about them, Nozomi."

"Yes. I have doubts on the relationship they have since the beginning, and the cards told me they are lovers. They're hiding it pretty well."

"Nozomi ..." Eli sighs, while her best friend takes her hand and drags her along with her.

"Let's go, Elicchi." 

* * *

After some minutes holding hands and walking together in the middle of the night, Eli hides her disappointment when Nozomi lets go of her hand, hiding behind a large rock near the beach, after hearing some unknown noises. She notices that Eli was about to speak, and the purple haired girl places her index finger on the Russian's mouth. The latter violently blushes but doesn't say anything, and her best friend lightly peeks from her spot behind the rock, eyeing the situation. Eli mimicks her, but she immediately regrets her move, as her cheeks redden once more, if it's even possible.

"E-Erena ... Aaanhh ..."

Anju bites Erena's lips, closing her eyes before throwing her head back when Erena attacks her neck with hot kisses, holding her with one arm wrapped around her in the back.

They are both in the water, which is at the level of Erena's belly, while Anju's shaking legs can be seen out of the water, because she had wrapped her legs around Erena's waist when they started their naughty business. Erena had always been the one with the best balance between the two of them, that's why one of her own thighs also can be seen out of the water, because Anju is sitting on it, tightly holding her girlfriend with her arms and legs. Erena holds her with one arm, the other being too busy between them.

"I-I love you ... S-so much ... ... Ahh~" Anju loudly moans, as she starts scratching Erena's back when the latter goes faster with her busy hand.

"N-N-Nozomi ... W-we don't have to be there ..." Eli quietly whines, hiding herself better behind the rock.

"Shh ... Elicchi, look how it's beautiful."

"Wh-what?!" Eli almost falls because of Nozomi's words. And because of her behavior too. "N-Nozomi, you pervert!"

"Shh!" Nozomi puts her finger against Eli's soft lips once again. "They're going to hear us."

"Wh-what the-"

"Elicchi."

"H-how can you s-stay like-"

"Elicchi, shut it," Nozomi says with all the seriousness of the world, "look how it's beautiful when two women make love."

"B-b-but it's their p-private life Nozomi, we don't ha-"

"Elicchi, shh! Look!"

Eli stops talking, totally surprised to see this side of Nozomi. She seems so ... So curious about Erena and Anju, who's still moaning her girlfriend's name.

"How they look at each other," Nozomi quietly breathes, almost stunned, "do you see how much they love each other when they're looking at each other like that?"

Eli peeks again, and blushes. "Y-yeah ..."

"Beautiful ..."

"N-Nozomi ..."

"What is it, Elicchi?" Nozomi says, finally looking at her flushed friend, grinning. "My, my~ The cute and clever Elichika has a priceless face when she's all red like that," Nozomi teases.

"N-Nozomi! It's your fault! You perv!" Eli accuses, looking away to hide her red face.

Nozomi giggles, "I'm not a pervert Elicchi. I was just curious."

The blonde raises an eyebrow and follows her busty friend, leaving two of A-RISE's members with their own business. She blushes again when Anju's high-pitched voice becomes suddenly loud. She seems to be close ...

"You don't have to be so narrow-minded and shy about it, Elicchi," Nozomi laughs.

"I-I'm not narrow-minded!" The beautiful Russian defends herself.

"We're going to do the same thing one day, after all," the turquoise eyed girl innocently shrugs, grinning when she notices that Eli has stopped dead in her track.

"Wh-wha- ... W-W-WE?!"

"It will be our little secret, Elicchi," Nozomi calmly winks, her teasing smile never leaving her face.

Oh, how much she loves when her cute and clever Elichika loses her cool and mature behavior because of such discussion. How much she finds her beautiful when she's blushing hard like right now. And how much she loves when Eli doesn't even answer, too disturbed and too lost in her thoughts to find the meaning of Nozomi's words. Even if it's sometimes painful, the busty third year also loves the face her best friend makes when she doesn't find a way, or even the right words, to confess when they have such a perfect opportunity ; after all, it's just the two of them, without their µ's' babies around, in the middle of the night under a starry sky.

Maybe one day, Nozomi will ask Anju or Erena -or both- who made the first step.

Or maybe one day, Nozomi will have the courage to confess first. But she deeply wants Eli to make the first move, because at this time, the blonde doesn't seem to know what the hell is wrong with her ; she doesn't know why she feels like this just when she's with Nozomi. She still didn't realize, that's why Nozomi wants to wait. To avoid rejection, or just to avoid the fact she will have to wait for Eli to have an answer. Of course, if it takes too long, she'll do it first. Before graduation. Hoping that it wasn't just because she had said embarrassing things to Eli in moments like this one to make her crush blush hard ; hoping that it's because Eli truly loves her.

* * *

 **Yeah yeah, I wrote that I'll update only during weekends but I finally found a way to have the Internet during the week! I'll update once more before this weekend I think, because mine is going to start wednesday haha :3 So I'll have plenty of time to work on my third "drabble". Well, it'll be shorter than the two first ones I think, except if I find a way to develop it ... Dunno. But the fourth will be one of the longest! I already have the idea, and I find it pretty good and childish haha. :p You'll see, you'll see!**

 **Thanks for following the stories, it warmed my heart in a way, I'm glad my mini stories please you!**

 **Ah, btw, before I forget! I'm sorry, maybe the part with the President game was boring ... I really didn't know how to write such scene, I've never read a story with a card game scene so I ... Just did my best. If you know this game, sorry if the rules change because I did as if I was playing with my friends. Yes, we cut the game to piss the others off and skip their turns and start a new pile to our advantage :3**

 **Well, see you next drabble I guess?**

 **Thank you again!**

 **(I just noticed something with Fanfiction so maybe the form of the chapters change haha)**


	3. Grumpy mood (Erena x Anju)

Erena is calm. Mature. Cool. Composed. Smart. She has a great inspiration. Her voice keeps making people's heart melt when they hear her. She learns things fast, especially the steps Anju creates when she has to make Tsubasa and Erena practice the dance of one of their new songs.

She's beautiful.

Long and dark purple hair, and every accessory in it fits her so well. A normal chest, not too small but not too big either. Tiny waist. Long and slender legs. Pale and pure skin.

Her beautiful blue eyes, piercing but so caring at the same time. White teeth, which make her smile even more beautiful to see than what it is at the beginning. And her lips ... Pink, thin ...

She's so damn appealing.

The way she greets her fans with her smile, the way she waves at them so it can make their day better. She's so nice with them, even when she's annoyed to receive other love letters in her locker. But she hides it behind her sweet smile and takes time to answer them, even if it ends as a rejection. Even her handwriting is cute.

She's perfect.

"Oh, come on Erena!"

Correction : she seems perfect.

"No, no, no, no!"

"Come on my love! I know you hate it, but it doesn't mean you have to act like that."

"Why does it have to happen?!"

"I never wanted it either, you know."

"I'm going home anyway, I have work to do."

"Homework, my ass!"

Erena closes the door behind her, leaving a laughing Anju in the middle of the corridor.

People don't know a lot of things. The celebrities they admire ... Famous and international singers, sexy actors, and even the great school idols everyone loves ... They are human too. And so, coming with that fact, they all have flaws.

Teenagers tend to love Erena and they admire her for her beauty, her sex-appeal, her skills in everything, her personality. But while they admire one of their favorite idols, they totally ignore the fact that said idol can have flaws. Priceless ones, but flaws even though.

Like, for example, hating something and going so far because of that 'something' when it comes to talk about it, to face it.

* * *

"For once, they are _not_ going to yell at me because I'm late," Tsubasa says to herself rather happily.

For once, she's the first in front of UTX.

Because of their success, the three members of A-RISE came to the conclusion that, in order to avoid their crazy fans, they have to meet early in front of the school to be in peace at least in the morning before going to class. While waiting for said class to begin, they sometimes go practice just like that, or they're walking around the school, or they're going to an empty classroom if one of them has to wake up better or if another didn't have the time to do the homeworks for the day. It changes every day.

"Ah, Erena!" Tsubasa greets her best friend with a smile.

"Hmpf ... Morning, Tsubasa."

ARISE's leader arches an eyebrow.

"Erena? Is everything alright?"

Erena's expression is quite gloomy today. Her eyes are focused on her steps, on the floor, and she's biting her lips from the inside. The taller girl hums as a response, worrying Tsubasa more.

"You sure? What's wrong? I'm your best friend, you can tell me everything you know."

"Yeah yeah," Erena waves her off with an almost cold tone.

"Wow, what the hell, do you have your period or what?" Tsubasa blinks, rather surprised by Erena's tone of voice and behavior.

"Tss. Anju ..." Erena mutters to herself and then enters the calm high school, not daring look behind her to see if Tsubasa is following her or not.

The latter frowns. "What the hell was that ..."

Tsubasa never saw Erena in such a state. Did she have a fight with Anju? Because seeing her face, it's clearly a big one. She didn't even dare wait for Anju to arrive. Speaking of Anju ... Tsubasa gulps and starts imagining her other best friend. If she found Erena like that ... How is Anju going to be when she'll come? Will she be as upset as Erena? Will they fight today about whatever that happened between them? And if ... And if Anju comes with tears all over her face? And if she's sick because of what happened and that she's still in her bed, crying over it? And if ...

"What?"

Tsubasa blinks. She was prepared for everything : be the one who will have to calm Anju down, or be the one to comfort her and let her cry during endless minutes over her shoulders. But she never expected to see her best friend with a cheerful smile on her face.

"Tsubasa?" Anju's smile drops when she sees her best friend's surprised gaze. "What is it? Do I have something on my face?"

"You ... Y-you're happy? Wh-what the hell?!"

Anju blinks, lightly taken aback. "Err, Tsubasa? Are you alright? Why wouldn't I be happy?"

"But Erena ... Erena, she-"

"Ah."

Tsubasa is already lost, but she's even more when Anju starts laughing.

"Erena's still grumpy, I guess?"

"G-grumpy? Grumpy? Anju, she's totally mad!" Tsubasa gasps. "What the hell is wrong? I thought you two got into a fight!"

"Sort of."

"Huh? ... W-wait! You're so calm about it!"

"It's no big deal, Tsubasa," Anju gently smiles, even if she still wants to laugh. "Really. She makes a scene for nothing, you know how she is."

"But ... To that point? I thought she was going to kill me when I asked her what was wrong!"

The pink eyed girl finally giggles once more.

* * *

"Ah, there she is, my grumpy baby~" Anju happily says when Tsubasa and her enter the empty classroom.

Erena is here, already sitting against the window, her usual spot during class. She lightly pouts and shots a dead glare to Anju, sending a shiver down to Tsubasa's spine. The latter even wonders how can Anju keep smiling as if nothing had happened, especially with the glare Erena just threw her ...

The auburn haired girl approaches Erena, still smiling.

"I'm not _your_ grumpy baby. And I'm not grumpy."

"Yes, you are," Anju teases as she places her hands on Erena's desk, "and you're totally my baby."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"Leave me alone."

"Certainly not."

"Certainly yes."

Anju just giggles and Erena glares at her again.

"I don't see what's funny right now."

"Your face is just priceless!"

"Go away, please."

"I'm staying here."

"Anju ..."

"Erena?"

"You don't seem to understand what I want."

"I understand it, but I just don't want to leave my grumpy baby."

" _I'm not grumpy!_ "

"But what the hell is wrong with you two?!" Tsubasa finally sighs, looking at her two best friends from where Anju left her to go talk with her girlfriend. " _I_ don't understand a thing! Erena is about to murder you Anju, and you're right in front of her with that stupid smile of yours! Tell me, I want to understand at least one thing!"

The pink eyed girl laughs again. "To tell you the truth Tsubasa, you don't have to be as worried as that, the reason is pretty stupid."

"It's not," Erena growls. "Please, don't say bullshits to our best friend."

"Please," Anju repeats, deciding to play with the word, "I can please you, you know."

"Liar."

"It's you, who can't please me."

"Hmpf."

Erena frowns and looks away, crossing her arms around her chest like a pouting child. Tsubasa doesn't say a word, clearly lost. Anju turns to her and offers her a smile.

"My dear Tsubasa ..."

...

...

What came next was unexpected.

"I have my period."

Tsubasa looks at the auburn haired girl during few seconds, and then she facepalms.

"And Erena is just grumpy because it happened yesterday, and that because of my period she can't touch me the way she wants."

"... Seriously ..." Tsubasa rolls her eyes and lightly giggles when she finally sits on her seat.

"Don't laugh at me Tsubasa," Erena warns her with a cold glare.

"My grumpy baby is just frustrated," Anju teases her girlfriend while patting Erena's cheek.

"I'm not frustrated!"

"Of course you are," she giggles, "look at how you're pouting! You left immediately yesterday, pretending you had work to do."

"You're going so far sometimes Erena."

"She is, right?"

Erena glares at both of them, earning giggles.

"But my Erena is so cute and so funny!"

"Shut it, you useless girlfriend."

"Oh come on," Anju smiles and pecks the tip of Erena's nose, "in three days, you're going to give me the time of my life, you idiot."

* * *

 **Yay, grumpy Erena! I had a good time while writing it, it was funny in a way to imagine Erena be so mad over such a tiny thing that isn't THAT important! :3**

 **I'm sorry about my writing too and all of the mistakes I've certainly made since the first story, I'm French so English isn't my first language ... Even if I love speaking English! Also, I wanted to say sorry to all of you with this short OS. The next one will be longer, I promise! I'll have to explain few things at the end of the next chapter, because what will happen next time is related to a story I have in mind! I just have the first chapter of this 'upcoming' story, but I plan to put all of my ideas in order and all before starting publishing it in reality. I can't wait in a way, I was so proud at first when I wrote the first chapter~ haha :p Well, if I post it one day, I hope you'll like it.**

 **For now, I'll be working a lot on the next chapter! On this other story too, but it's kind of complicated, I'm the kind of girl who starts something just like that and now I'm afraid to abandon it as fast as I started writing it!**

 **See you guys, thanks for reading!~**


	4. Another way to say it (Nozomi x Eli)

**Hi readers! First of all, I'm sorry, I've changed my plans and this chapter isn't the one I've talked about previously. It's kind of complicated to have a connexion in my apartment and I need some videos to build "the long chapter". So for now, I'm kind of screwed until this weekend haha Sorry about that.**

 **But I've worked on other mini stories, and here come one of them! I loved writing it, it was so touching. :')**

 **It's a sort of AU!**

 **Alright, µ's concerns just eight girls** _ **and I won't tell you who**_ **:* Also, I'm sorry about tarot cards reading, I did my best with what I've found on the Internet. If somebody knows better and can correct me ... There's no problem with it!**

 **By the way, when things are written in** _ **italic**_ **, it's not the thoughts like we can see most of the time. It's going to be written things or when they're speaking a special language ... You'll see and will understand what I'm talking about during the story anyway. :3**

 **I hope you'll enjoy!**

* * *

"Say, Kotori."

The ash haired girl raises her head and looks at the Club President. "What is it, Nico-chan?"

"Is that true? I heard a new class is going to be created next week here."

"Eh?"

"New class nya?"

Kotori gently smiles and nods her head.

"Yes. My mom's best friend has a child, who is our age and who is handicapped, and this woman requested my mom to open a new class so her daughter can go to school too, like everyone else."

"Really? Th-that's great for her," Hanayo smiles.

"But is your mother going to open a class just for her, Kotori-chan? The girl's going to have a private teacher!" Honoka says, a little bit lost.

"No Honoka-chan, there are other students! In a way, it helps the school have more students and when people heard about that, few couples came to see my mom and asked her if she accepted other students for this new class. I ... Guess there are err ..." Kotori thinks, frowning a little, "Twelve students in this class? Around twelve if I remember correctly."

"Cool! We'll have more friends nya!"

"Rin-chan," Kotori smiles, "most of them are deaf-mute, or just mute or just deaf, or else ... We have to learn sign language if we want to be friends with most of them."

"Sign language nya?"

"It seems interesting," Nozomi smiles, while looking at her tarot cards.

But her smile disappears and she lightly frowns at the three cards she just placed on the table.

"What is it, Nozomi-chan? What are the cards saying?" Honoka asks, leaning on Nozomi's shoulder to take a peek. "What are these, anyway?"

Nozomi smiles and points at the first card, " _The High Priestess_. It's one of the most spiritual cards. Generally, it means to rely on your intuition, and not on your intellect anymore."

"Like ... Follow your heart?"

"Kind of. Trust your instincts too. And ... It's also linked to inspiration. Then," she points at the second card, " _The Sun_. It's a pretty good card Honoka-chan, often linked to joy, freedom, new experiences."

"Like the fact that we have to learn sign language nya?" Rin asks, curious.

"You can see it like that, Rin-chan," Nozomi smiles at the young girl. "Generally, when you have The Sun, don't hesitate to go meet new people, to socialize. To open up to people."

"What's the third card?"

" _The Wheel of Fortune_. It has been a while I didn't see this card."

"Good luck?" Umi guesses.

Nozomi nods. "Yeah. If it was the Reversed card, it would have meant bad luck. But it's not just about good fortune ; well, mostly, but also ... Things change. It reminds you that everything is changing : if you're at the top of something, you can fall. The opposite is also possible : you can go higher and higher because things are changing, and in every field."

"Oooooh," Honoka seems amazed. "You know a lot of things, Nozomi-chan!"

The latter giggles.

"N-Nozomi-chan ... Was it for you?" Hanayo asks, lightly blushing.

"Mh," Nozomi nods, "I had few questions in mind and ... Well, here are the answers."

* * *

The next week came quickly. Everyone heard about this special and unique new class, and they were so curious about the new students. Especially Rin and Honoka.

"I can't wait to see them!"

"Me too nya~"

"Stop it Honoka, you're going to scare them away," Umi lightly scolds her best friend.

"Mou, Umi-chan ... That wasn't nice ..." The ginger haired girl pouts.

"You're going to befriend them easily, Honoka-chan!" Kotori smiles.

Umi sighs, while Honoka happily cheers.

"You're spoiling her too much, Kotori ..."

The latter only giggles, as Umi sighs once again to suppress her upcoming blush. Kotori's just too cute for her own good.

On the other hand, Nozomi is lost in her thoughts. She remembers the previous tarot reading she did. _The High Priestess_ , _the Sun_ , _the Wheel of Fortune_.

Inspiration, trust your instincts. New experiences, new people, joy. Luck, things change.

Are all of these linked? It's clearly for the better but ... Is it going to happen for real?

Nozomi always had faith into her cards. They're always saying the truth. They're always right. Why is she doubting now? Because they're predicting her happiness and good luck?

* * *

Later that day, she finally understood the meaning behind the three cards. She understood it the moment her gaze fell on a girl, taller than her, with long golden locks of hair tied into a ponytail. She wasn't really difficult to miss with this beautiful hair of hers and with these eyes ... Icy blue ones. Just ... Amazing. Captivating. Nozomi never saw such a handsome eye color, even if there were hints of coldness and loneliness within them.

Nozomi finds herself unable to forget the blonde girl once she entered her apartment that evening. She saw her leaving the new class when Kotori brought µ's to meet her mom's best friend's daughter. So ... This girl was disabled too. But Nozomi didn't know which handicap she had.

Kotori's friend was a kind girl, very friendly and she had a hearing aid, because she was partially deaf. But she was mute. And seeing that no one in µ's started learning sign language for now, she wrote them her name -Keiko- and answered their questions this way.

Remembering it, an idea suddenly crosses Nozomi's mind. And if tomorrow she's going to see Keiko and asks her about her classmates? It's her only way to learn things about the blonde girl. After all, when she was leaving, she brushed off the students who came to see her and talk to her.

Of course, everyone saw her : she looks like she's a foreigner, with this blonde hair of hers. And with this pretty and adorable face.

Nozomi's gaze falls on her bedside table and on her deck of tarot cards.

"So ... That was the meaning, huh?"

She takes it and takes the three cards of last time.

 _The High Priestess_. Like Honoka said, follow your heart. Listen to it. Don't rely on your intellect. She doesn't care if it's smart enough to try to be friend with the blonde girl ... She just _wants_ it.

 _The Sun_. New experiences, new people to meet. Rin was right : learning sign language can be a new experience, a new opportunity. New people ... The blonde girl. And ... If she was deaf and that Nozomi had to learn sign language to talk with her? Anyway, according to the card, the result is ... _Joy_.

 _The Wheel of Fortune_. Good luck. Relying on her intuitions, on her heart, will be smart in the end and it seems she'll easily talk with the beautiful girl. Or is it just good fortune to have her as a friend? Will she be a good friend? The best friend Nozomi never had a chance to have? Also ... Things change. Things are changing.

"A new friend, huh ... ?"

* * *

"Keiko-chan!"

Nozomi greets the disabled girl with a kind smile. She's sitting in her classroom, reading one of her copybooks. Hearing her name thanks to her hearing aid, she raises her head and smiles in return when she recognizes one of Kotori's true friends. Keiko waves to greet her, as Nozomi gently approaches.

"So, how is your new class? Are you happy to be here?"

The girl only nods, her smile never leaving her face.

"Say, I wanted to ask you some things. May I?" Another nod makes Nozomi continue, "Kotori-chan and I, plus our friends in µ's, wanted to learn sign language to be able to talk with you and your classmates. Do you know someone who can teach us?"

Keiko nods, and then points at herself. Nozomi arches an eyebrow, smiling though.

"Really? Do you really want to teach us everything about sign language, to the eight of us?"

The mute girl happily nods her head, but then winces a little. Nozomi lightly frowns, worried, as the girl starts writing on her copybook.

 _I'll ask Kotori where I can find all of you, but is it to talk with my classmates too, like you said?_

"Yes. Why?"

 _All of them?_

"Err, yes ... ?"

 _Because a lot of them are shy ... And there is one girl who really doesn't like talking to the others. Well, she's deaf-mute and can't have a hearing aid like I have because I'm just partially deaf, but she's brushing off everyone. Even when we try to talk to her by sign language._

"Who is she?"

 _Ayase Eli. But you certainly knows her thanks the her physical appearance, don't you?_

"The ... Blonde girl?"

Keiko nods, and Nozomi silently curses.

* * *

The day after, it was raining and µ's didn't practice. Honoka, Kotori and Umi didn't show up, so the three first years and the two third years were ready to leave when Nico stops dead in her track, eyes focusing on her phone.

"STOP! Nobody will leave!"

Hanayo and Rin freeze, terrified.

"N-Nico-chan, i-it's scary when you s-said that ..."

"Rin isn't your hostage nya ... And certainly not Kayo-chin!" Rin whines, while clinging onto her best friend, trying to show her protective side.

"What's the problem, Nico-chan?" Maki asks, arching an eyebrow. "We're going home, you're the first who said it."

"Nop! Honoka and the others are coming with someone! We're staying here." Nico shakes her head, sitting at the end of the table.

"With someone nya?"

"We're going to practice," Nozomi happily says, earning curious glares from her friends.

"Practice? But it's raining, Nozomi," Maki says.

"You'll see, Maki-chan."

* * *

Honoka, Kotori and Umi enter the clubroom with another person, like they said to Nico.

"Keiko-chan/nya?" They all say, surprised, except Nozomi.

The disabled girl smiles at them and sits beside Kotori.

"Keiko-chan is going to teach us sign language!" Honoka beams, happy.

Soon after, Keiko starts with the common words, the first words people learn when they start speaking every language. Hello, good morning, good afternoon, good night, good evening, thank you, you're welcome, please, ...

"How do you say 'I'm hungry' nya?"

"And 'I want to drink'?"

"Honoka ... It's more polite if you say 'I'm thirsty' or 'Can I have this drink?'," Umi sighs.

After that, Keiko playfully smiles and writes something on a paper.

 _You know, the sign language always changes, and sometimes it can just be moves everyone does. Like, for I'm hungry ..._

Keiko just rubs her belly, something that everyone does, in every country.

 _While, usually, you say I'm hungry this way._

Keiko curves her fingers and then traces her stomach with her hand. They all nod as she smiles and continues to write.

 _Once, I saw a deaf girl who was saying things this way. She didn't really learn sign language, and so she was saying things her own way, but everyone understood what she was saying most of the time. When I rubbed my belly, you all understood that I was saying I'm hungry, right?_

µ's members nod once again.

 _To say that the sign language is really varied._

She continues a little bit, and then they all fall quiet because they don't know what to ask anymore. They have time and they already learnt the basis.

"One last thing, Keiko-chan," Nozomi suddenly says with a kind smile. "How do you say 'I want to be your friend'?"

* * *

Don't rely on your intellect, trust your instincts ...

That day, remembering it, Nozomi did a bold thing.

For Keiko and her classmates, class is finally over. Nozomi waits for her, along with Honoka, Kotori, Hanayo and Rin. They greet Keiko, but then Nozomi spots the blonde girl, who's leaving, full of assertiveness.

"I'll be right back."

And Nozomi leaves five of her friends, following the tall blonde. And then she extends her arm and gently grabs her wrist, stopping her. The blue eyed girl turns around, a slight frown on her face, and then snaps her own hand away. While she was about to turn and leave, she stops when she sees Nozomi.

 _I want to be your friend._

Nozomi lightly smiles at the blonde's eyes. They're widening, and a slight blush appears on her cheeks.

 _I'm Toujou Nozomi, and you?_

It's been few weeks that Keiko comes to their clubroom ; after practicing, she usually took some of her time to help them learn the sign language. Now, everyone in µ's knows how to develop sentences, and they all also know what Keiko says when she's using the sign language. Well, most of the time of course.

 _I'm Ayase Eli. Do you want to ..._

Eli hesitates a little, blushing a little more.

 _Well, I already saw you when I came back home. Do you want to come with me?_

 _With pleasure, Eli._

* * *

Each morning, they meet where they left each other the day before and they go to school together. After class, they walk back home together. Each day. This is how they friendship started. They exchanged their phone numbers soon after and can only send texts to each other, but it became vital that even during the weekends they talk at least once to the other.

They're the same.

Nozomi lives without her parents, alone, and so does Eli.

Eli is the first person Nozomi trusts that much, and so Nozomi's the same to Eli's eyes.

Eli simply is Nozomi's best friend. And Nozomi is Eli's best friend.

They know everything about the other, and due to their great proximity, Nozomi can read Eli like an open book. It's the same for Eli, but maybe a little bit less than Nozomi.

They already saw each other in their worst and embarrassing moments. Well, mostly Nozomi. She already saw Eli crying, and this day just broke her heart. It was the day Eli totally opened up to her, and it was her first time opening up to someone after what happened.

Ten years ago, when she was seven, Eli had a serious accident with her family. A car accident. And she was the only one who woke up after a long coma, due to her head trauma. When she woke up, she realized that she was now deaf. And she learnt that she was the only survivor ; her parents died. Her little sister died. She was just four years old.

Because of that, she became mute. Mutism was her only way to cure all of the pain she was feeling. The doctors told her grandmother, her only family, that it was normal and common in such a situation. They said it could be temporary ; but Eli never spoke after that.

Nozomi hugged her best friend to calm her down, wiping Eli's tears away and kissing her forehead to reassure her.

 _You're not alone anymore, Elicchi._

Eli smiled at her nickname -one day, they agreed on a way to say 'Elicchi' because the busty girl badly wanted to call her friend like that. And after knowing Eli's past better, Nozomi slept with her during four nights.

* * *

Now, Eli comes with Keiko to their clubroom, to see her new friends practice for Love Live!. Well, she mostly comes to see Nozomi and be with her, of course.

But today, it's raining again, and so practice is cancelled. But with Keiko and Eli, the eight girls try to learn other things to say in the sign language. But Nozomi already knows lots of things, thanks to her best friend ; she has an edge over her friends.

While they're learning things she already knows, Nozomi draws a card from her deck of tarot cards.

 _The Lovers_.

A faint blush finds its way on her cheeks, as she quickly glances at Eli.

She already knew it. She knows she's in love with her best friend. She just wanted to know if it was right to confess soon or not ... And it seems that the cards are in her favor.

"Keiko-chan."

Keiko looks at Nozomi, while Eli is too busy, teaching things to Maki, Rin and Hanayo. The blonde girl finds them cute, she likes them. Less than Nozomi though.

"How do you say 'I love you'?"

Keiko smiles and then places the palm of her hand in front of her belly, moving it upward to then make as if she was offering something to her. Nozomi pouts.

"That's all?"

Keiko playfully smiles and nods her head.

* * *

 _Elicchi, I forgot my umbrella today ..._

 _You idiot._

Nozomi pouts and looks at Eli's amused eyes.

 _May you share yours with me?_

Eli nods her head, and Nozomi quickly links her arm with Eli's, clinging onto her best friend who's just smiling -and blushing a little. They walk in a comfortable silence, Nozomi resting her head against Eli's shoulder.

Then, the blonde girl stops where they usually bade each other goodbye.

 _Do you want me to walk you home? The rain didn't stop._

 _No, it's fine Elicchi, thank you._

 _You sure?_

Nozomi nods, and then smiles to her mute best friend.

 _But I have something to tell you before leaving. Is it alright with you?_

 _Of course. Go ahead, Nozomi, I'm listening._

 _It's my own way to say it but well ... I hope you'll understand._

Nozomi takes a deep breath and tries to forget her blushing cheeks when she places her hand on her chest, on her left breast more exactly. And then she places the same hand on Eli's left breast too. The beautiful blonde violently blushes, and Nozomi knows that she just understood.

 _I love you._

They're both blushing like idiots.

Nozomi lightly smiles at this thought, but especially at Eli's red face. It remembers her the first time they talked : Eli was so surprised to see that someone was trying to exchange few words with her in with signs, and especially a girl who _wanted to be her friend_. Nozomi acted boldly this day, but she never regretted it. Eli was flustered, almost lost and overwhelmed by the situation.

Just like now.

 _Do ... You really mean it?_

Nozomi tenderly smiles at Eli. She's so cute, she almost looks like an innocent child.

 _Of course. But I understand if you don't feel the same way, I'll still be with you even if you-_

Eli suddenly shakes her head and cuts her best friend with her moves.

 _I want to be with you too, Nozomi._

The blonde's hand brushes Nozomi's cheek.

 _As your lover._

Now, it's Eli's turn to act boldly, as she leans on and places her soft lips onto Nozomi's, who widens her eyes but closes them right after. She slides her arms around the disabled girl's neck and deepens the kiss, while Eli wraps one arm around her waist, holding Nozomi tightly against her.

* * *

 **I'm sorry if Eli is a little bit OOC, but with this situation it's quite normal, no?**

 **I hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading! The next chapter will also be emotionally touching like this one, almost. If some of you have prompts ideas or else, feel free to suggest them huh! I'll do my best if I receive some requests. BUT! I don't want you to ask me to write some KotoEli or NozoNico or UmiAnju or things like that, I'm deeply sorry but I'm faithful and I already love the "common" pairings with all of my heart. EreAn and NozoEli are just my OTPs and I also do like RinPana, NicoMaki, KotoUmi and TsubaHono! Well, even if I find that HonoMaki and MakiRin are nice pairings too, I still prefer NicoMaki. :p**

 **See you!~**


	5. Blindly in love (Erena x Anju)

**Again, this story is a sort of AU!**  
 **A-RISE only has two members : Toudou Erena and Kira Tsubasa. They don't know Anju.**

 **They're all (µ's and A-RISE) older (around four years more), and they're still the idols everyone loves, even if some are in college and all.**

 **I hope you'll enjoy it! (Slight M at the end. :3)**

* * *

As usual, Erena's best friend, Kira Tsubasa, is late. But it's one of her traits ; she's always been like that, since primary school in reality. Her mother often scolded her about that : when she was younger, she was always playing video games or with her cats so she forgot to dress up, for example. It was the main reason why she was late back in time. And then, when she grew up, it was because of her regular catnaps or because of her homeworks she never did in time.

Tsubasa had always been late.

And even now that they're both in college, she's still late. As usual. Erena wonders if it's because of her frequent calls with her girlfriend Honoka, or because she's just sleeping like a rock and she forgot to turn on her alarm. But well, she's waiting for her best friend to arrive, and the nice waiter offered her a drink when he realized that Toudou Erena, one of the famous idols of A-RISE, was here, on his terrace, waiting for the other famous idol of A-RISE.

The café is in the middle of a packed street, and so Erena lets her gaze wander on who's passing by, absent-mindedly, looking at everyone through her sunglasses. The only way to kill time while waiting for Tsubasa, and also for Tsubasa's answer, seeing that the dark purple haired girl just sent her a text. There is plenty of people at this hour, and seeing that it's Saturday, most of them aren't at work. So, her gaze falls on several persons, groups, as the high school girls. She smiles. It remembers her and Tsubasa years ago, when they were always hanging out after a week of school and practice. And after the second Love Live -won by µ's-, when they started hanging out with them almost every weekend.

There are several noises, all different. Cars, laughters, hysterical screams, ... And also a lot of barkings. Erena massages her temple. There's one dog barking and he's not ready to stop, it seems. She greets her teeth and looks around, trying to find the dog and his owner in the crowd : why is a dog barking like that, without stopping?

But her gaze only meets calm and small dogs, who are following their owner. Even if some of them also look around to find the barking dog.

To kill the time once more, because Tsubasa still didn't show up, Erena stands up and leaves the café, trying to find the animal. She hears some people complaining about it too, especially those who are sitting, drinking and enjoying time with their friends.

This is how she finds herself in a small street linked to the big one where she was previously, not really far from the café where she has to meet with her best friend. But she totally ignores her vibrating phone, too focused on the scene right before her : a Golden Retriever is still barking, showing his canines to three boys and especially to the one who's holding him away with a sort of ... Iron stick?

The two other boys are around a girl, smaller than both of them. Her head is facing the ground, and her long and wavy auburn hair hides her face.

"Can't ya tell yer stupid dog to stop barking?" The guy who seems to be the leader of the three says, frowning. "Nobody will pay attention to what's happenin' to ya anyway, but still it gives me a headache."

"D-don't hurt him, please ..." The girl whispers.

"We'll hurt him if ya fuckin' don't tell him to stop!'

Erena frowns. He's gesticulating too much in front of such a defenceless girl.

"Can we make it quick?" The boy who's restraining the dog shouts, his legs shaking because of the fear.

"Gimme everythin' you have, beauty."

The leader grins and strokes the girl's cheek and cups her chin to raise her head, as she quickly closes her eyes.

"Look at me when I'm talking to ya!"

"Hey, I saw her eyes! They're weird!"

"Mmmh? Really? Show us?"

She frowns and shakes her head, as he seems to tightens the grip of his fingers around her chin. She smacks his hand away but his reaction comes immediately after : he slaps her, and a little bit violently seeing that she stumbles back. Her back meets a wall behind, making the dog bark even more.

"Hey, if she has a dog and weird eyes, she's blind no?" One of them suggests, as Erena doesn't wait and quickly grabs the leader's wrist, restraining him from coming closer to the girl.

"What do you think yer doing?!"

"Stop hurting this girl, she didn't do anything to you. Shame on you for hitting a girl." Erena glares at him, placing her sunglasses on the top of her head.

They immediately recognize her and they all start growing pale, looking around.

"I-if there's a camera, WE'RE FUCKED!"

"Let's go guys!"

"That's right, leave! You cowards!" Erena shouts at them as they run away.

The dog starts going after them, but the girl's faint voice stops him and he immediately comes by her side and gently headbutts her legs.

"Hey, are you alright?"

"Y-yes ... Thank you, you didn't have to," the girl sighs as she strokes her dog.

"Yes, I had to. It would have been pretty stupid from me if I haven't reacted."

"Thanks ..."

When the girl takes her dog's leash after touching his collar, Erena frowns, noticing some finger marks on her hand and wrist.

"Wait, you're hurt."

"What?"

The tall idol instinctively takes her hand to look at it, but the girl immediately smacks her hand away again. Erena steps back, surprised. "S-sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I'm ... Not here to hurt you."

The girl sighs and turns her head away. "Sorry, I'm just not used to touch strangers."

"It's fine, I understand."

Erena sees a weak and forced smile on her lips.

"You ... Shouldn't be here with me, you know."

"Huh?"

"It won't be good for your reputation and your name, Toudou Erena."

"Wha-"

"I've recognized your voice," she giggles. "My ears are pretty sensitive, more than ordinary people."

"Ah, so ..."

"Yes. They were right."

Erena lightly blinks. That's why she's closing her eyes or turning her head away when she's talking with someone ... She's blind. And that's why Erena also thought her eyes have an uncommon color. She didn't see them well, but for the little she saw, there were dark shades, dark pink ...

"But people better not see a famous idol with someone like me," she weakly smiles and then offers a caress to her dog. "We can go home, Chiko. Thanks again."

"W-wait! At least, may I know your name?" Erena dares ask, surprising herself.

Toudou Erena never asks people their names.

She's not really good at socializing, to tell the truth.

"... Anju."

* * *

" _Erena?! Ah, finally you answer! Where are you?_ "

"I'm coming Tsubasa, sorry, I went for a walk when I was waiting for you."

" _Haha ... Sorry about that, Erena. I'll explain it._ "

Leaving the small street where she just saved Anju, Erena quickly spots Tsubasa, waiting for her in front of the café where she was sitting minutes ago. They greet each other, but Tsubasa, who sees everything, quickly asks, "Why were you over there?"

"A dog was barking against some guys who were bullying his owner." Erena simply answers as they sit and order their drinks, Tsubasa insisting on paying Erena's to be forgiven.

"What happened? I can tell that there's concern in your eyes Erena," Tsubasa gently smiles.

She's a good best friend. Almost the perfect one. She notices everything, she knows how to read the persons she loves. Tsubasa is great for this kind of thing.

"They ... Were bullying a girl," Erena sighs. "She's blind. How can people go that far? I've never understood bullies anyway, but I mean ... Bullying a disabled girl?"

"There are bastards everywhere, you know."

"Anyway. What happened to you this time? You kept me waiting for, what, twenty minutes."

Tsubasa nervously laughs and so starts her story.

* * *

"I'm sorry miss, but you can't enter our supermarket with your dog."

Anju bites her lips and lowers her gaze on the floor.

"I'm sorry sir, but ... I need my dog."

"I noticed it. But I'm sorry, I can't make an exception."

"What's wrong?"

Anju's eyes widen, even if she still looks elsewhere.

"T-Toudou-san ..."

"Toudou-san," greets the man, recognizing the famous idol, "I was just telling her I can't allow her dog in the supermarket."

"It's fine," Erena says, "I'm with her."

"Good. Thank you. Have a nice evening, girls."

Anju hears him walk away. She then tightens her grip around Chiko's leash and whispers a faint "Outside, Chiko", as he walks with her out of the supermarket. Guide dogs aren't stupid, he knows he'll have to wait for her owner.

"Anju, I'll help you, don't worry."

"I ... Don't want to rely on you, Toudou-san. It's really nice but ... Well, I'll come back home and tell my parents they'll have to do grocery shopping tomorrow."

"Please, call me Erena. Let me escort you," Erena offers with a gentle voice.

"I-I can't ... I'm a burden for my parents since I'm born, I don't want to be one for someone else."

"You won't, I promise. I want to help you."

Erena carefully takes Anju's hand into hers, waiting for the girl's reaction ; she just bites her lips and lowers her head, visibly defeated.

"Chiko ... Wait here. You're a good boy."

Anju hesitates even though, and Erena feels it thanks to her hand. Of course. They're just strangers, they're not even friends. It's normal that Anju's soft hand is almost slipping of her own.

"What do you need?"

Anju tries to remember her list, and so they walk together, gathering the things Anju needs and what she needs too. Their fingers brush several times, especially when Erena was helping Anju catch something. The first times, Anju apologized and seemed really hesitant and uneasy, but when she noticed that Erena was just here for her, she relaxed a little.

"Thank you for today, Erena-san," Anju takes the leash Chiko gives her. "It's ... Really nice. Thanks for your help."

"You don't have to thank me that profusely," Erena lightly giggles. "It's normal, don't worry about it."

"But still, it's kind of embarrassing," Anju diverts her gaze on her dog. "Maybe ... See you later?"

"See you later, Anju."

* * *

Today, Tsubasa has a date with Honoka. Naturally, she sent a text to Erena around midday, asking her best friend if she could come to the vet to pick You up, her kitten. You's still young, she's around four months, and seeing that Tsubasa found her two days ago in the street, she went to the vet so he could check on her health.

So there she is, to the veterinary clinic.

Since the day she saved Anju from the bullies, it's the third time Erena crosses path with her. And each time, she seems to be more emotionally attached to her, and even affected deeply by the blind girl entirely.

Because Anju is here too, in front of the vet. She doesn't notice that Erena just enters because she's turning her back on her, but the idol can clearly see Anju's shoulders shaking.

"We'll do our best, don't worry Yuuki-san."

"Th-thank you sir ..." Anju gulps. "When could I come to see him?"

"If the surgery is a success, I'll say in one week. Your dog will need a lot of rest."

"If ... It's a success?"

Her voice is trembling.

Erena feels her heart beat faster : what happened to Chiko? More importantly, he'll be separated from Anju during one week at least ... What is she going to do without her guide dog?

"D-don't tell me ..." She starts, as the vet interrupts her, "Yuuki-san, Chiko's really hurt, I still don't know if he'll be able to eat and breathe by his own after the surgery. I'll do my best for you."

Anju shakes her head. "I don't want you to save him because he's a guide dog ... I want you to save him because he's just a dog like the other dogs. I'm still alive, think about him as a dog, not as a guide dog ... It's his life, not mine. Please."

Erena opens wide her eyes.

Anju is the personified kindness.

"M-may I ... See him before the operation, please?"

"Will you handle this, Yuuki-san?"

"It's fine, I'm here to support her."

Erena couldn't help that. The words slipped out of her mouth by their own.

She lightly blushes, and her heart skips a beat when Anju raises her head, surprised.

"E-Erena-san ..."

"I'm here Anju," Erena says while approaching the girl, placing a careful but reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Alright. Follow me."

Erena takes Anju's hand and leads her to the room where the vet just enters. She holds back her breath when she enters too, not realizing that she has tightened her grip around Anju's hand. The sight just breaks her heart : Chiko is here, lying on the table, with blood all over his fur. Especially around his muzzle and his legs and paws.

Erena gently leads the auburn haired girl's hand to Chiko's belly, where he doesn't have blood. Anju shivers when she starts caressing her dog.

"I-I ... Can't even feel if he's breathing or not ..."

Her voice breaks, and so does Erena's heart when she sees tears on Anju's cheeks. In a way, right now, the idol is quite relieved that the young girl is blind ; she can't see in what state Chiko is.

"It'll be fine ..." Erena whispers in her ear, using her free arm to pull Anju against her.

"Fight Chiko, I-I'll be here when you'll wake up ..."

And after that, Erena and Anju exit the room, leaving one of the vet's colleagues with the injured dog. The blue eyed girl continues to hold Anju's hand, stopping the vet while he was about to leave for a break.

"Excuse me sir, I'm also here to replace Kira Tsubasa, she asked me this morning to pick up her kitten, You."

"Ah, the abandoned one she took in? Wait a minute Toudou-san."

And he leaves.

The two girls stay silent, but Erena quickly notices that Anju's hand is still shaking. The blue eyed girl discreetly sighs and strokes it with her thumb, to calm Anju down. While she opens her mouth to reassure the young girl, the vet arrives with a sort of cage, too big for the kitten who's inside. You is mewing, trying to get out of her cage.

"There she is."

Erena smiles. With her grey fur and green eyes, she's just too cute.

"She's a little bit rebellious and troublesome ... And hyperactive. But she's fine. Kira-san needs a lot of courage if she wants to take care of this imp."

Erena lightly laughs and releases Anju's hand to take the cage with her, but Anju freezes when she's not able to feel Erena's hand anymore.

"Anju, don't worry, I'm right here. Let me pay him, and we'll go with You, alright?"

"F-fine."

* * *

After paying the vet and leaving the veterinary clinic, Erena helped Anju sit in her car and placed You's cage on her laps. She frowned, eventually noticing some scratches on Anju's white legs.

And there they are, stopped in front of the first red light. Erena deeply sighs and tightens her grip on the wheel, eager to drive again and go home.

"Hi little You ..."

Anju's soft voice seems to calm her down a little, as the driver looks to her side, sweetly smiling when she sees You, who lets out a loud mew, almost grabbing onto the bars with one paw, the other playing with Anju's fingertips.

"You really like animals, don't you?"

"Yeah ... Mostly dogs and cats." Anju smiles. "Well, I always lived with dogs, even if I want a cat since few years. At least, they don't judge you ... They love you for who you are, and of course if you're nice with them."

She then giggles when You tries to bite her finger despite the bars.

"I prefer animals rather than humans sometimes," she quietly laughs.

"Rather than idiots," Erena corrects as she starts driving again. "Say Anju, what happened to your legs? How did you get hurt?"

"My legs?"

Anju reaches her knees first with one hand, feeling the beginning of several scabs.

"Oh ... I-it's when they knocked over Chiko ..."

"Ah." _Here we go Erena, first blunder done_. The idol mentally slaps herself, "I'm sorry Anju, I didn't mean-"

"I-it's nothing, you couldn't have known ... I think it was the guys from last time, when you saved me," Anju frowns, "I thought I heard their voices when the car sped up."

"Anju, do you know those guys? Why do they keep harassing you?"

"I don't know them, and maybe it's because I'm ... Different. I'm used to it anyway."

"Tsk."

"Maybe it's the price when you're blind from birth." Anju forces herself to laugh.

"Don't say that ... People are just big idiots. You're like everyone else."

"Thank you, really. It means a lot to me."

"What are you going to do now?" Erena gulps. "I mean ... Chiko is with the vet, so who's going to look after you?"

"My parents, I guess. But I don't know what's going to be their reaction when they'll learn that I wasn't careful with Chiko ..."

Erena doesn't answer, taking a deep breath first.

"Anju."

"What is it, Erena-san?"

"Let me help you."

"Wha-"

"Please. Let me take care of you."

* * *

Since this day, in one week, almost everything happened to Erena and Anju. First, Erena met Anju's parents ; busy parents but loving ones, they really care about their daughter. That's when Erena understood that Anju felt like a burden by herself, she put that idea in her mind on her own and now she's firmly convinced she is nothing but trouble and a burden for her parents. The idol also learnt that the disabled girl loves dancing, and that she had her own way to dance and practice : Anju knows her bedroom like the back of her hand ; where are the furnitures for example, and so she counts her steps. She knows how many steps she has to do on the left not to hit her hip against her desk, for example. And when she's brushing past this desk, she knows she can do a certain number of steps on the right, another number in front of her, and so it goes.

Plus, it was the first time nothing happened between Erena and a girl when Anju slept with her. To make things easier, Erena asked Anju's parents if Anju could sleep with her, sometimes, in her apartment, so she's with her immediately when it's morning. Usually, if Erena let a girl sleep with her, it's to do naughty things. But not with Anju.

Anju ... Anju looks frail.

Erena has to protect her. She wants it. But she never wanted to protect any of her numerous one-night stands before. But Anju is different, and she's not a one-night stand. Erena would have thought she was disgusting if she had sex with Anju the first night they slept together ; Anju is so kind and so frail, she doesn't deserve it. The only thing she deserves is kindness. Being treated like a princess.

She deserves happiness.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Yuuki-san."

"N-no ... No ..."

Anju's shoulders slump down, as she shakes her head endlessly, tears already falling.

"We did our best, I-"

"Anju!"

Erena catches her friend, as Anju firmly clings onto her clothes, crying her eyes out.

"I'm so sorry ..." The vet apologizes again.

"Anju ... Anju, i-it's fine ..."

Erena hugs the smaller girl against her, almost craddling her by reflex.

"You're not alone," Erena whispers, placing soft kisses on the top of her head, stroking some auburn locks at the same time.

* * *

During the two weeks that followed Chiko's death, Anju had been very sensitive and easily on the verge of tears. Erena tried to cheer her up every day, going on a walk with her or escorting her wherever she wanted to go. She felt relieved when Anju started smiling at her again, and even decided to introduce Anju to her best friend. Because Tsubasa was really curious when Erena called her ; curious about the feminine voice that she heard sometimes behind -did Erena _finally_ find a girlfriend?-, and even more curious when Erena was talking about a girl called Anju.

 _"Are you sure it's fine, Erena?" Anju asked, a little bit stressed to know she was going to be introduced to someone._

 _"Of course it is. You don't have to feel stressed, Tsubasa really is a nice girl."_

 _"I-I think so, but still ... Err, does she know about ... My condition?"_

 _"No. But she's not like that, believe me."_

 _"I know ... She's Erena's best friend, after all, she can't be bad." Anju smiled, making Erena blush._

 _Seriously, sometimes, Erena was glad Anju wasn't able to see her. Like the first time they slept together ; Anju made her madly blush when she appeared with her nightgown, molding her curves oh so perfectly. She was beautiful. And of course, she didn't see Erena's red face. Luckily!_

 _"Sorry, I'm late!" Tsubasa suddenly entered the café, some pink on her cheeks. Did she run to come here?_

 _"As usual, Tsubasa," Erena rolled her eyes._

 _"Ah, there you are, so! Oh, you're ..."_

 _Erena facepalmed. Tsubasa and her outspokenness._

 _"Yeah," Anju said with a smile, lowering her gaze._

 _"Oh my God, I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to- I mean, it was rude of me!" Tsubasa quickly caught Anju's hand into her own, trying to be forgiven, squeezing it gently._

 _"Don't worry about it, Kira-san," Anju giggled, "I know it wasn't intentional, I felt it through your voice."_

 _"Thank goodness," Tsubasa breathed a huge sigh of relief. "And please, call me Tsubasa, Anju! It's really nice to meet you, I couldn't wait, Erena is aaalways talking about you~"_

 _Tsubasa teasingly glanced at Erena who glared at her in return, blushing though. Once again, she was glad Anju was blind. The latter giggled._

In the end, Tsubasa and Anju became good friends, and Erena knew it was warming Anju's heart up.

* * *

" _Hey Erena!_ " Tsubasa happily greets her best friend, who just answers her phone.

Erena can already see the excited smile on Tsubasa's face and her green eyes sparkling. When she sounds that cheerful on the phone, it's because she has great news to say. Erena knows her too well.

" _Guess what, guess what Erena?!_ "

"Let me think ... You finally handcuffed Honoka?" Erena teases.

" _E-Erena! N-no! Idiot!_ "

Erena giggles. And now, she can clearly see Tsubasa's embarrassed face.

" _Mou Erena! It's not funny!_ "

"So what is it?"

" _You pervert ..._ " Tsubasa sighs. " _Well, whatever! There's a sort of reception-ball next week, and Honoka asked me to be her dance partner!_ "

"Well, not surprising, she's your girlfriend after all."

" _Wait, you don't know what she told me right after._ "

"'Let's make a baby together'?"

" _Mou Erena, stop that! WELL!_ " Tsubasa clears her throat. " _I told her I met Anju, and so she proposed that you come with us and with Anju. What do you say about it? Yes, huh?_ "

"Wh-wha-" Erena blushes. "Y-you want me to go to a ball with Anju ..?"

" _What, you don't want to? Or ... Are you just afraid of asking her to be your partner?_ "

Erena notices a big hint of mischief in Tsubasa's tone of voice.

"Idiot. Not at all."

" _So you're coming next week! It'll take place saturday. µ's is coming too, and they all want to meet Anju, Erena's girlfriend!_ "

"Wait, Tsubasa! I hope you _did_ tell them she's not my g-"

" _Bye~_ "

Tsubasa hastily hangs up, leaving a growling Erena.

* * *

Few days ago, Anju received a call from Erena, who informed her that a reception-ball will take place next saturday, and she asked her if she wanted to be her dance partner. Even if Anju didn't feel like belonging to such event, she quickly accepted to be Erena's partner.

"Are you ready for your date with Erena tonight?"

Anju jumps, surprised, while her mother enters her bedroom. She feels her cheeks warming up.

"I-it's not a date, Mother ..."

"Sorry honey," the woman giggles, as she then climbs on the bed to kneel down behind Anju, starting brushing her hair. "Do you want to tie your hair up?"

"If I can look decent, why not ..." Anju sighs.

"You'll look beautiful, Anju. It's not because you can't see-"

"But Mother, I'm certainly ugly."

"Anju ... Stop with that."

"But it's true! I mean, Erena is certainly beautiful, she's an idol and idols are famous and known to be kind, beautiful, like perfect. And ... Well, me ..."

"Sweetheart, believe me, you're not ugly. Your eyes are a dark pink, and I'm sure that if you stop having a complex about it, they'll look like normal eyes. You're not fat. You have long and wavy auburn hair, and a lot of girls who are your age want to have such long hair."

"You're saying it because I'm your daughter ..."

"No, because it's the truth."

"I know the colors, but I don't even know what they look like! I can't even imagine myself!"

"Have some self-confidence, honey. Ah!"

"Mh? What is it, Mother?"

"I bought you a dress for tonight! I'm sure you'll look good with it, and ... Let me see ..."

Anju feels her mother moving, before concluding that the woman is now in front of her, thanks to her perfume which is reaching Anju's nose directly. She then feels two hands which are trying things with her hair.

"With a ponytail, like that ... Mh ... You're going to be beautiful, believe me! When does the ball begin?"

"Around 8pm."

"Ah, quick! Quick! Let's dress you up, sweetie!"

* * *

Anju calmly waits for her mother to finish with her haircut, before standing up. She then turns around, feeling her new dress molding her a little.

"How is it? How do I look, Mother?"

She doesn't receive an answer and start panicking a little, before feeling arms around her shoulders. Her mother pulls into a tight hug.

"You're beautiful Anju ..."

"Mother, a-are you crying?"

"I'm just so proud," the woman laughs, "don't worry about it."

Anju sighs with relief.

"Do you think ... Erena will like it?"

"Definitively."

* * *

"She won't come. She won't come. She won't come ..."

"You're going to make me dizzy if you keep pacing up and down like that," Nico rolls her eyes.

"But she won't come! She's standing me up, I ... It's horrible!" Erena finally stops and deeply sighs between her hands.

"Breathe Erena-chan, breathe," Kotori says, a little bit worried by her friend's behavior. "You seem like you're going to faint."

"She's going to faint," Tsubasa laughs.

"It's not funny, Tsubasa!"

"She's only five minutes late, it's not like we've been waiting for one hour either," Eli says, trying to sound reassuring.

"Elicchi. It's her first date with someone she loves, it's normal she's acting that way ..." Nozomi lightly pauses, smirking, "I wonder if you remember the state you were in when we had our first date and that I was late because of traffic."

"N-Nozomi! It wasn't necessary!"

The latter giggles, while Rin pats Erena's shoulder.

"Rin is almost always late on her dates with Kayo-chin nya!"

"Y-yes, don't feel bad about it, Erena-chan ..." Hanayo shyly smiles.

"But you two are together, it's not the same thing," Erena buries her head into her hands once again.

"Isn't love horrible, Erena?" Tsubasa teases.

"Don't listen to Tsubasa-chan," Kotori smiles, "love is a wonderful thing. You can do so many things with your lover~"

"K-Kotori, don't ..." Umi violently blushes, desperatly trying to hide the hickey she has in the neck.

"But Umi-chaaan~" Kotori happily giggles, hugging her embarrassed girlfriend and placing a kiss on her red cheek.

"Say say!" Honoka jumps, smiling. "Isn't it her? With the lilac dress? Over there?"

"Oooh, Rin can see her nya!"

"It's her?" Nozomi, Hanayo and Kotori say, surprised, but with a smile on her lips.

Erena immediately turns and freezes at Anju's sight, who's with her mother. She seems so uneasy.

"Erena-chan, aren't you going to see her nya?"

"Wait Rin-chan, she's wondering how she can say to her that she's beautiful," Nozomi teases.

"With all the one-night stands you had, I always thought you were going to have a vulgar girl as girlfriend. I never expected you to introduce me a good-looking blind girl, and you suit each other so well," Tsubasa smiles and gives a hit in Erena's ribs. "Go see her, you idiot!"

And she pushes her best friend towards Anju, who seems totally stressed even if her mother is reassuring her by stroking her cheeks.

"She's blind?" Eli asks, her gaze falling on Tsubasa, who just nods with a smile.

"She's the nicest girl I've ever met. I'm glad Erena finds someone like Anju, really."

"Blind or not, she's beautiful," Maki says, earning a glare from Nico.

"But nobody can beat the famous first idol Nico-Nico's beauty~"

"I don't see why you feel concerned so suddenly," Maki arches an eyebrow.

"Maki-chan, you meaniiie!"

* * *

"Anju, calm down, it's going to be alright."

"B-but ... What if she-"

"Anju?" Erena shyly interrupts her with her mother, finally reaching them.

"E-Erena?!"

Anju freezes, clearly not expecting Erena to come to her so quickly. The adult smiles and kisses her daughter's temple, before releasing her hands.

"There she is, sweetie. Thank you, Erena, to take care of my daughter. Have a nice evening!"

The disabled girl stops herself from grabbing her mother's hand to come back home with her ; it would have been rude to do so in front of Erena. She's so scared. Everything is because of her mother's words! Anju never thought it was a date tonight, and since her mother said it, she's clearly stressed and afraid. She never went on a date before.

"E-Erena ..." Anju whispers, gulping when she hears the car leaving.

"I'm right here, Anju," Erena says while taking one of her hands.

Anju instinctively tightens her grip around Erena's hand, before yelping when the idol hugs her.

"You're gorgeous." She whispers into Anju's ear, making her shiver.

"Th-thanks ..." Anju feels herself blushing. "I-I'm sure you too!"

Erena giggles and hugs her one more time, before linking her arm with Anju's, still holding her hand though.

"Do you know the idol group µ's?"

"Yes, why? I heard some of their songs. They won one Love Live!, is that right?"

"Yes. They're my friends," Erena smiles, "and they're right here with Tsubasa."

"Wh-wha- w-wait Erena, I-I don't think it's a good idea, I-"

"It's fine. Everything is fine Anju."

Anju lightly bites her lower lip, feeling Erena's thumb brushing against her hand to relax her.

"B-but is it fine for a girl like me to-"

"Anju."

"Yes, you're right. I'm sorry."

They made a rule clear between them weeks ago : Anju doesn't have to underestimate herself.

* * *

"It's Anju-chan nya!" A happy voice says when Erena and Anju join them.

"An-Anju-chan?" Anju lightly blushes, surprised.

"We can finally meet Erena's girlfriend!" Another voice shouts, as happy as the first one.

"W-wait!" Erena also becomes red, just like Anju.

"G-girlfriend ... ?"

"What? You're not Erena's girlfriend?" A sweet one asks, and Anju hears some disappointment in it.

"Guys!" Tsubasa's voice rises, and finally Anju can recognize one. "Isn't it better for Anju to tell her who is who, first?"

"I'm Kousaka Honoka, Tsubasa's girlfriend! Your dress is beautiful, Anju-chan!" Honoka introduces herself, nuzzling against Tsubasa's cheek.

"Thank you, Honoka-chan."

"Oh nya~ I'm Hoshizora Rin, and Kayo-chin is my girlfriend!" Rin's happy voice says.

"H-hi, nice to meet you ... But Kayo-chin is just Rin's nickname for me, m-my real name is Koizumi Hanayo."

Two couples, already.

Anju smiles at Hanayo's sweet and shy voice. She seems cute. Rin too.

"There are other couples nya," Rin informs her. "Like Kotori-chan and Umi-chan!"

"Nice to meet you Anju-chan, I'm Minami Kotori." Just like Hanayo, Kotori has a soft voice.

"Sonoda Umi," Umi says, rather embarrassed by Rin's comment.

"Horny girls," a teasing voice rises this time.

"Nozomi, Umi's going to faint if you keep teasing them about that," a stern but soft voice answers.

"Are you sure Umi and Kotori are the horny girls here?" The most childish voice of all suddenly says.

"Umi has a big hickey in her neck!" The girl with a stern tone defends herself.

"Yeah yeah. And you always have bite and scratch marks and Nozomi always has hickeys on her cleavage. Who are the horny girls, so? And I was talking to Nozomi anyway, not to you Eli!"

Anju can't help but giggles.

"Toujou Nozomi, nice to meet you Anju," Nozomi introduces herself, and Anju doesn't hear the teasing tone this time, rather a kind and motherly one.

"Hey, stop ignoring me!" The ... Little girl pouts.

"And I'm Ayase Eli."

"Nozomi's girlfriend, if I've understood?" Anju giggles.

"Y-yes ... But forget what Nico said, it's just that she's frustrated because she's single." Eli playfully answers.

"I AM NOT!" She clears her throat, regaining her composure. "I'm not frustrated."

So ... The childish voice belongs to Nico?

"I was about to ask if you were all couples or not ... Guess you answered for me, Eli."

"Nico-chan and Maki-chan are the only ones who don't want to be together for the moment nya!"

"Y-you're saying nonsense, Rin!" Another voice rises, and Anju knows it belongs to the remaining girl, Maki.

"Anyway! I'm super idol Yazawa Nico! Nico-Nico-Nii~"

Anju giggles once again.

"And I'm Nishikino Maki ..."

"Nice to meet you all!"

* * *

During the ball, little by little, Anju learnt lots of things about µ's' members. Like their favorite pastimes, the things they love, the things they hate, how did they become friends, how was the first date of each couple ... She knows everything ; Nozomi and Eli made love for the first time right after their first kiss, while Kotori had to wait two weeks for her first kiss with Umi. Hanayo and Rin are the youngest members, and started dating during their second year in high school. And Anju already knows that Rin is too afraid of Hanayo's reaction -and rejection- if she has to make love with her for the first time. Umi almost fainted when the young girl revealed such a 'shameless' thing, and Kotori calmed her girlfriend down with a ' _Rin-chan is drunk Umi-chan, you know she's not talking like that usually_ '.

Anju also noticed that Nico and Maki are always fighting over the tiniest things. But they're so funny. µ's is a lively group.

"Oops, my bad. Excuse me, did I hurt you?" A feminine voice asks, totally unknown to Anju, after accidentally pushing her on the side.

"N-no, it's fine, don't worry about me," Anju diverts her gaze so the woman won't look at her eyes.

"Ara~ Your dress fits you so well! May I know this beautiful lady's name?"

"Y-Yuuki Anju, what about you?"

"Yuuki Anju? Mh~" The smile on this stranger's face is evident. "What a pretty name you have. Wanna come with me outside? It's too hot inside."

But the woman doesn't wait for an answer and drags Anju outside, deeply breathing.

"I ... Still don't know your name, ma'am."

"My name's Rio! Nice to meet you, Yuuki Anju."

Anju shivers when she hears her entire name and starts talking with the flirty woman, uneasy.

* * *

"Honoka!" Erena firmly grabs Tsubasa's girlfriend's arm through the crowd. "Did you see Anju?"

"Anju-chan? Yes!" Honoka smiles. "She was talking with Tsubasa-chan right here and- oh. Err, guess Tsubasa-chan's talking with another girl ..."

Honoka pouts but Erena doesn't pay attention to her, quickly walking towards her best friend.

"Sorry to interrupt you Tsubasa," Erena says, not really apologetically, "but where is Anju? Honoka told me she was with you."

"Mmmh? Ah, yeah, Anju ... A girl took her outside wit' her," Tsubasa smiles.

"A girl ... WHAT?!"

"YOU JEALOUS GUUURL~" Tsubasa suddenly shouts when Erena storms off outside.

"Honoka-chan, I think your girlfriend is totally drunk ..." Kotori says while grabbing her best friend's arm.

* * *

Erena's gaze immediately falls on Anju, who's clearly shaking, totally lost, under Rio's hands. Hands which are resting on her butt. She frowns and approaches them, upset.

"Get your hands off of her! Don't you see she's not at ease with you?"

"E-Erena!"

"Oh, Erena- _chan_ , it's nice to see you here."

"Yeah yeah," Erena waves her off with a move of her hand. "Leave her alone."

"Ara~ Am I intruding your territory?" Rio's hands still didn't move from Anju's butt, and it is annoying Erena more and more.

"Yes. Let her go, Rio."

"Oh Erena- _chan_ , why are you protective so suddenly? I never knew this part of you, why weren't you like that with me?" She fakes a pout.

"Go away Rio."

"You can come with me in bed! With her, if you want to~"

"Never. Leave. Now."

"Mou, you're not funny, baby ..." Rio teases.

"Don't call me like that, ever again."

Rio giggles and blows Erena a kiss, before removing her hands and walking away. The tall idol sighs and takes Anju's hand, letting her know that she's right beside her.

"Erena ..."

"Sorry, I shouldn't have left you Anju."

"I-it's not your fault, she dragged me outside and well ... We talked."

Erena wraps her arms around Anju shoulders and hugs her, much to the disabled girl's surprise. "Did she try to do something?"

"No. We talked and ... Well, she's just flirty and direct, but she's nice ..."

"Anju, don't. Don't fall for her, please."

"I never said I-"

"She's only interested in money," Erena puts her lips against Anju's forehead, "and I know you don't want this kind of relationship."

This was one of the first things Erena learnt about Anju.

Anju's parents are rich, and her father is the managing director of a big company. He wanted her daughter to inherit the company, but because of her handicap, he's now waiting for her to be married and let his son-in-law inherit. Before meeting Erena, who just wanted to help her and be there for her, Anju met a lot of people who, unfortunately, just wanted to be with her -romantically- in order to inherit Anju's father's money. That's why Anju never told Erena her last name when they first met ; the mistake she did with Rio.

"She's my ex," Erena says, still hugging Anju, "and she was with me only for money. I don't want you to fall in love with her and I don't want her to hurt you because she just wants your father's money."

"I ..." Anju lowers her head, burying it into Erena's neck. "Thank you Erena ..."

"Anytime," Erena smiles, before reaching for Anju's hand once again. "Come with me Anju, I do like this song."

They both come inside, and soon, Anju lets herself be dragged by Erena through the crowd.

* * *

It's been two hours that they're dancing together, glued to each other. Of course, they took some breaks to go drink some water -no more alcohol, because of Tsubasa's drunken state-, to rest or to go outside and have some fresh air, but one of them always dragged the other for another dance.

Hanayo came see them while they were dancing, informing them that Kotori and Umi already left, along with Eli and Nozomi, and now it was her turn with Rin who just saw something funny it seemed, because she had an uncontrollable fit of laughter. Hanayo apologized for Rin's behavior and then left with the orange haired girl clinging onto her arm and trying to make out with her.

"Lemme kiss youuuu Kayo-chiiiin nyyaaaa!"

Anju giggles when she hears Rin.

"Rin-chan is adorable, isn't she?" She asks to Erena, who just nods and continues to dance with Anju against her.

"I never saw her as drunk as that, but she's quite funny."

They giggle, and then Anju yawns, placing her head into Erena's neck. Erena smiles and lets her head go against Anju's.

"Do you want us to go home?"

"Mh," Anju sleepily nods, clinging more onto Erena's dress.

"Sleepyhead."

The disabled girl weakly giggles and places her head better. Erena can't help and kisses Anju's forehead, before gently lifting her off the floor.

"Erena ..?"

"I'll carry you," Erena says, taking the smaller girl in bridal style in her arms. "I'm going to find Honoka and Tsubasa, and they'll drive us home. I'll send a text to your parents too, don't worry about it."

"You're-" Anju yawns, "-adorable."

* * *

The return trip was funny.

Honoka was the one who drove, seeing that Tsubasa wasn't even capable of walking by herself without falling head first on the ground. A red mark quickly made its way from her forehead to her nose because of that. She was laughing like a crazy girl, and was saying nonsense, much to Erena's and Honoka's amusement. Sometimes, what came from her mouth was just indecipherable. Sometimes, she even forgot what she was saying because she was almost falling asleep. After all, morning was already coming, and they were at the party all night long.

"Honokaaa-chan ... You're hot~"

"Shut it Tsubasa-chan, I'm driving," Honoka sighs and then the ginger haired girl yelps when Tsubasa leans on, placing one hand between her thighs.

"C'm'on. You want it." She says, trying to sound serious, eyes half-closed.

"K-Kira Tsubasa! I'm driving!" Honoka warns her girlfriend.

Erena mentally facepalms, already using her hands to hold a sleeping Anju against her.

"Stop the car ..." Tsubasa purrs, rubbing her forehead against Honoka's shoulder. "I'm goin' to puke."

"What? W-wait! T-Tsubasa-chan!"

"Nah, seriously ..."

"Lean above the window, idiot!" Erena shouts from the seat behind.

"Yes yes, do what Erena told you!"

And as she said it, Tsubasa clears out her stomach. On the road.

* * *

 _That was charming ... Guess that when you're with someone since one year and more, there's no shame anymore between you two_ , Erena sighs as she puts Anju on her bed, lying her down. The idol freezes at the sight, gulping and licking her lips. Anju is gorgeous. With her auburn hair all over the pillow, her slightly parted lips, her breasts barely held back thanks to her bra ...

 _No._

She's falling even more for the blind girl ... For her blind girl.

Erena immediately runs to her bathroom and splashes her face with some fresh water, to clear her mind and put away her thoughts, before catching a loose shirt to use it as a pajama for Anju. After all, if it's loose for her, it's even more for Anju.

The taller girl takes a deep breath before closing the door of her bedroom behind her, hands shaking with anticipation. She's going to undress Anju, to remove her slinky dress so she'll be more at ease to sleep. She's going to do that ... On a sleeping girl. A gorgeous one. The one with whom she fell in love.

Erena's fingers start removing the braces, sliding them under Anju's arms, before unzipping the side of the lilac dress. Blue eyes widen when Anju takes a deep breath, turning her head on the side to have a better position. A shaky sigh of relief escapes Erena's lips when she notices that Anju is still sleeping.

Thank goodness this girl is an heavy sleeper.

And Erena continues to undress her, feeling hot. When the dress falls on her feet, Erena's eyes look at Anju's body. The disabled girl just has her bra and her panties on.

"Beautiful ..." Erena quietly whispers.

Oh, how it would have been so perfect if Anju was awake ... And if they were kissing!

Erena would have let Anju dominate her at first, in case of she wasn't ready -she was able to stop everything on her own-, and if she wanted to go further, Erena would have taken her crush on her laps, attacking her neck gently to make her moan, to turn her on, and to prove Anju that she's hers and only hers and ...

 _Slap._

Erena just slapped herself on the cheek, eyes widening. What was she thinking anyway?!

"An-Anju ... W-wake up, help me put the shirt on you ... Anju ..." Erena gently shakes the girl until she opens her eyes, clearly lost.

"Wha-"

"Sit two minutes, I'm just going to put this shirt on you for the night," Erena quietly says, not to rush her.

Anju sleepily nods and sits, eyes closing again as she tries to help Erena to put the shirt on. Once it's done, Anju moves her hands in her back and throws her bra on the ground, releasing her breasts free for the night. Erena violently blushes again, biting her lips, and Anju lies down.

"Erena ..."

"Y-yes?"

"You're coming too ... Huh ..?"

"Yes, of course," Erena tenderly smiles.

* * *

Weeks after the reception-ball, what Erena feared the most happened to her.

Anju started having a crush. On someone else.

 _"Erena! Erena, I have something to tell you!" Anju happily said, squeezing Erena's hand while they were walking together._

 _"What is it, Anju?"_

 _"I met a boy next week," Anju chirped. "I already knew him, but ... He's nice, you know?"_

 _Erena bit her lower lip. It should have happened sooner or later but ... It was too soon for her._

 _"R-really? That's great Anju ..."_

 _"I want you to meet him." She smiled. "I want you to know that he changed and that he's the nicest boy I've ever met."_

 _"Do I know him?"_

 _"Yes!"_

 _They walk a bit more._

 _"I also want you to meet him because you're my best friend, and your opinion means a lot to me," Anju weakly smiled. As if she was pained by what she had just said._

* * *

"You?!" Erena steps back, surprised.

"Erena?" Anju asks, feeling Erena's hand leave her own.

"Anju, you can't be serious!" Erena almost yells, totally shocked.

"B-but he changed, Erena!"

"Anju! He _bullied_ you!"

"I apologized," the boy says with a grin Anju can't see, "and I'll apologize every day if I have to."

"You just have to stay away from her," Erena snaps back at him.

"E-Erena, please ..."

"What?! Are you going to be on his side?"

"N-no, it's just ..."

"Anju, he slapped you! He made you feel bad! He knocked over Chiko! How can you forgive such things?" The idol gasps, totally stunned by her friend's choice.

And she's so stupefied she didn't notice tears on Anju's face.

"Believe me Anju, it's the worst idea that can exist. Don't do that."

"B-but ..."

"Anju ..." The guy interrupts her, circling her shoulders with his arms to hug her. "I didn't know your best friend could make you cry like that ..."

Erena finally sees Anju's tears and gulps. He's playing the nice guy, and she's going to become the nasty one. Of course. _Well played, bastard_.

"I ... I-I just wanted you to support me, Erena ... Like friends do ..."

"I support you," Erena says, frowning, "I support you and I'll always support you, and you know that Anju. But I'm sorry, I don't really understand you on this. I've always supported you, while he dragged you down several times."

"But last time we talked to each other, he apologized a hundred of times, and ..."

"You're making the biggest mistake of your life right now, Anju." Erena cuts her with a cold voice, hiding the pain behind it. "Why don't you believe me?"

Anju freezes. "I-"

"You're believing a guy who treated you so bad and who suddenly wants to treat you like his princess instead of me? Let me laugh," Erena bitterly says. "I'm here for you since the beginning, and ..."

"And she fell for me, Toudou-san," he says with a polite tone, even if his smirk betrays it -but only Erena knows-, hugging Anju better.

"Shut up, I didn't talk to you."

"Erena ..." Anju sobs. "Why aren't you considering my feelings? Th-they've changed too, I mean ... You're my best friend, y-you should understand-"

"And why aren't you considering mine?!" Erena suddenly cries, making Anju flinch. "I love you Anju! And I don't understand why you suddenly have a crush on someone who hurt you so bad and who pretends to be nice so suddenly! He's taking advantage of your handicap, of course you can't see his stupid smirk. And I don't understand why you can't trust me either ... It only means one thing for me. You never trusted me. After everything I've done for you ... Thank you. Really. It means a lot to me, you have no idea."

The idol holds back a bitter laughter, and doesn't wait for an answer before continuing, "Well, I wish you to be happy, huh. You seem to be in good hands." _Irony is the best when it comes to express my feelings ..._

"E-"

But she runs away, not wanting to show her weakness, and not wanting to hear Anju say her name. _Stupid Anju ..!_

* * *

"Wait! Rin wants to see flowers for Kayo-chin nya!"

Rin, followed by Kotori, runs to the flowers stall, in the middle of the market that takes place every thursday morning in the street. Honoka proposed to some of her friends to go with Tsubasa and her to the market, to hang out a little. This is why Rin, Erena, Kotori, Maki and Nico are here ; actually, Eli and Nozomi took the week off so they could go somewhere else just the two of them, while Hanayo needs to be present in class and Umi is training, as usual.

"Erena."

"What is it?" The dark purple haired girl asks, looking at her best friend.

"Did you call Anju like we said it last time?"

"..."

Tsubasa sighs. "I take that for a no."

"Because it's one."

"I know it's difficult Erena, but I'm sure Anju isn't fine when you're not by her side," Maki says.

"Listen, she has someone now. She choose to fall in love with a stupid guy who hurt her ... She also knows about my feelings, and she didn't call me either. It's screwed up, and I don't care."

"Wrong. You care," Nico rolls her eyes.

"Whatever," Erena waves the discussion off, hoping that her friends are going to switch to another subject.

"But just to have some news?" Tsubasa innocently insists.

The taller girl sighs. "I don't want to. It's too painful."

* * *

"Anju! Anju, wait!"

"Sorry," Anju apologizes as she collides with some people in the crowd, trying to make her way through them. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to- sorry ..."

"Anju!"

The auburn haired girl does her best to ignore her Mother's incessant calls, as she tries to catch her daughter.

"W-wait, you don't even know where you're going!" She screams, alarmed.

"You told me right in front of me, so I'm going!"

"Honey, stop being so stubborn!"

"I don't have time Mother, I just want to have a talk with her!"

It's her chance. She aimlessly went to the market with her mother, until the latter said that she just saw Erena and her friends. Even if her heart is filled with pain because they didn't talk to each other since two weeks, Anju needs to talk with her. Especially after what Erena said.

Then, Anju bumps into someone and freezes. "Ah, I'm deeply sorry, I didn't pay attention, I-"

"Anju-chan nya?"

"... Rin-chan?"

"Kotori-chan! Anju-chan is here nya!" Rin happily exclaims, pulling the blind girl into a tight hug. "Rin was so worried! Even Erena-chan didn't have news nya!"

"Anju-chan!"

Two other arms are wrapped around Anju, as she recognizes Kotori's soft voice.

"We need to tell the others!"

"They'll be so happy to see you nya! Let's go!"

* * *

"Everyone!" Kotori calls, while Rin is dragging Anju behind. "Look who we met with Rin-chan!"

Honoka, Tsubasa, Erena, Maki and Nico stop talking and turn to their friends, curious.

"Anju/chan?" They all ask, clearly surprised.

"Anju ..." Erena whispers, also surprised, and suddenly hurt.

"H-hi ..."

Anju gulps. She heard Erena. She even recognized her perfume from where she is.

"How are you Anju-chan?! It's been a while!" Honoka almost jumps around the disabled girl, who's a little overwhelmed. She didn't plan to find Erena so easily.

"I-I ... I'm fine ..? What about you?"

"We're fine!"

"Hey, Erena!" Tsubasa suddenly turns. "Where are you going all of sudden? You can't-"

"E-Erena!" Anju interrupts the famous idol, almost screaming Erena's name. No. She doesn't have the right to leave while she's here for her. "Wait please, I ... I want to talk with you," Anju declares as she hesitantly walks in front of her, wincing when some people jostle her.

But Erena quickly catches her by the arm and drags Anju towards her, avoiding people so they won't push her too hard. Anju blushes when she feels Erena's body temperature, as they walk out of the crowd to have a peaceful talk.

"So. What do you want to talk about?" Erena says, trying to sound indifferent.

"Err ... It's about last time, when-"

"Oh," Erena cuts her, "it's fine. Don't worry about it, you have the right to be happy ... How are things going between you and him?"

"N-no, y-you're wrong ... There's nothing going on between him and I." Anju lowers her head, biting her lips. "It's just, I ... I missed you."

Erena blinks.

"I-I mean ... It was horrible during two weeks, I didn't dare call you because I know you were mad at me, and ... Well," Anju scratches the back of her neck, nervous. "I hurt you because I wasn't honest with my own feelings, because ..." She weakly laughs, "It's strange, you love someone but you realize it when you're losing them, right? You ... Felt the same, right? When I told you I thought I had a crush on him?"

Erena silently nods, even if Anju can't see her. The latter clears her throat, taking a step back, forcing another giggle.

"I-I mean, it's alright! I finally know what are my true feelings, I understood I wasn't honest with them and with you too, and ... I-I also understand if everything is over and that you don't want me in your life again, even as a friend." Tears start streaming down her face. "A-and I also understand if ... If you don't love me anymore, with everything that I d-"

Anju stops herself. She was stepping back by reflex, but didn't notice there was a sidewalk behind her.

"Anju!"

Once again, Erena catches the auburn haired girl before she can hit the ground, Anju's heart missing a beat because of the fear of hurting herself pretty bad. Right after, when she feels Erena so close to her, her heart starts beating faster.

She's still on her two feet, but she wonders how her legs can still support her.

"I-idiot ..."

"Erena ... A-are you crying?" Anju asks, her voice shivering.

The idol buries her head into Anju's neck, who blinks when she feels tears on her bare shoulders.

"E-Erena, don't ..."

"You're the biggest idiot I've ever met, Anju." Erena sobs, hugging her tighter.

"I-"

"I love you," Erena starts laughing, as her words bring new tears on Anju's face. "I love you, I love you, I love you!"

"E-Erena ..." Anju closes her eyes and returns the hug. "I love you too. But ... Can I ... Kiss you?"

Then, they break the hug as Erena hums in response.

Anju's left hand tightens its grip on the idol's shoulder, while she raises her free hand, touching her cheek at first. Anju tenderly smiles and strokes it, before moving her fingers down and on the left. An adorable blush appears on her own cheeks when her fingertips meet Erena's lips, as she strokes them and approaches her face closer. Their breaths melt, while Anju's fingertips draw the soft pair of lips.

"Anju ..."

The auburn haired girl smiles in response, before replacing her fingers by her mouth, closing the remaining gap between them. At first, the kiss is unsure, hesitant, but it quickly turns out to be passionate, even eager to take a step further as Erena's tongue slides into Anju's mouth, dancing with her tongue.

"Ere- nya ..." Rin's voice fades away.

"Oops, we're interrupting something," Tsubasa laughs.

"M-Maki-chan, don't look at that! It's indecent for children!" Nico quickly covers Maki's eyes, earning a loud growl coming from the redhead who's blushing.

Erena breaks the kiss when she hears her friends, also blushing. But she continues to hold Anju against her.

"Seriously, guys ..."

"What?" Tsubasa asks innocently, smiling. "We just wanted to know if you two were fine and ... It seems that it's a yes."

"Rin is so happy for you nya!"

Quickly, Honoka and Rin rush at them and hug the two lovers at the same time, and Anju happily giggles, wiping some tears of joy.

* * *

"Erena ..." Anju pants, her hand squeezing her girlfriend's. "I-I want it ..."

"Are you sure?" Erena kisses Anju's nose. "If you're not ready, I-"

"If it's with you ... It's fine," Anju smiles and closes her eyes. "I'm ready. I want ... To be yours."

Erena quickly locks their lips together, one hand stroking Anju's burning cheek while the other attacks one more time her left nipple, still hardened despite the quick interruption. She rubs it gently, making Anju violently shiver under her.

"Just," Anju breaks the kiss and breathes hard, bringing one hand above the one Erena has put on her cheek, "c-can you ... Hold my hand all the time, please?"

"Of course."

Erena places another kiss on Anju's nose, intertwining their fingers together as she attacks her neck, Anju's weak spot, earning a hoarse and throaty groan. Anju tilts her head on the side, tightly gripping Erena's hand, leaving her girlfriend a better access to her neck, which is being sucked and gently bitten.

Erena then leaves this spot and goes down, tracing a trail of kisses until she can reach Anju's nipple, sucking it at first before nibbling on it. Anju quivers under her and starts arching her back, her body already asking for more. Their intertwined fingers start being hot and sweaty, while Anju's are shaking with anticipation.

"Erena ..." Anju moans, turning her blue eyed lover on even more.

The idol stops teasing her breasts, raising their hands and kissing Anju's one, while her free hand goes down, between Anju's thighs. A loud and surprised moan escapes Anju's throat, making her blush more, followed by others when two of Erena's fingers slide into Anju, who starts digging her nails in the hand she's firmly holding.

"Ahh, Erena ..."

Anju continues to moan and groan, not realizing that her voice becomes more and more high-pitched as Erena goes faster in her. Her breath even cuts several times, as she tries to catch it back but fails as she starts screaming her girlfriend's name over again.

* * *

"Anju ..? Are you fine?" Erena asks, removing a lock of hair of Anju's panting face.

"I ... Am ..." She smiles, eyes closed.

Erena lightly giggles and pecks her lips. Anju wraps her arms around Erena's neck, forcing her to lie down beside her. Anju turns on her side to face her girlfriend. "Erena ... Can you show me?"

"Mh?"

"I mean ... I also want to discover your body ..."

Erena takes Anju's hand into her own and puts them under the cover.

To tell the truth, Erena never felt so excited and so loved while making love. Excited because Anju teased her without doing it on purpose ; she was just discovering her body, and she was experiencing things. Her touch was soft and hesitant at first, it was cute. But she quickly became sure and did her best for her first time ; and it was great. And loved ... Because there was love when they made their first time.

Before, Erena was just having sex with other girls. Now, she's making love with Anju, and there's a big difference. It's even better. It's the best thing in the world.

And there she is, in the middle of the night, glued to Anju and kissing her girlfriend to muffle her moans, tortured by the disabled girl's fingers for the second time this night.

* * *

 **I didn't know this fanfic would have been so long. I really wanted to develop some scenes between the other pairings during the ball scene but seriously ... It would have been TOO long. Next time I'm going to calm down when I'll be writing and maybe I'll be able to develop more other details.. :')**

 **JustaBugintheWorld I'm glad we love the same pairings! :p I'll try to diversify the pairings here, even if I know I'm going to write a lot on EreAn and NozoEli ... Yes yes, NozoEli's stories are coming, I promise! I know there's just one with them for now, but I'm writing another on them. :3 Plus, I'll write on every pairings sometimes, like in the big chapter I promised everyone! Which will come later ... This weekend, for sure!**

 **YuriLover24 Yeah, cute huh~**

 **Truth to be told, I really wanted to write on a Deaf-mute!Eli and Blind!Anju too. :3**

 **I wanted to thank you all for following me, and all. Really, thank you! Thank you for reading too, I'm glad my stories are appreciated. :***

 **Btw ... I choose the name 'You' for Tsubasa's kitten in this story because it's the name of one of the new characters, in Love Live! Sunshine! if I remember correctly. PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE SHIPPING MARI X DIA PLEEEAAAASE *.* They look so damn cute together, don't you think?!~ I'm really praying to see some hints of MariDia or some yuri scenes between them when the anime will be available! I plan on writing on them, but I'm waiting to see some episodes to catch their personality before. :')**

 **Yes. After EreAn and NozoEli, MariDia became one of my favorite OTPs haha, it was just by their looks but it can be so interesting! With their day off schedules, it's like Mari is too lazy while Dia is working hard and serious and all ... URGH. Whatever, I do like them haha**

 **See you~**


	6. Disney's songs (ALL)

**Disclaimer** The title says a lot of things huh? So, I don't own Disney's songs. They're beautiful enough like that! :3

By the way, I've consulted a lot of web sites for the lyrics and videos too, I'm sorry if there are mistakes in the songs, I know them pretty well in French but not in English. :'( I'm so sorry, I'll correct every mistake if someone finds one!

* * *

"We're going to see Papa first, and we'll watch _The Aristocats_ after, alright honey?" Hanayo says, glancing at the rear-view mirror to see her daughter looking at her hands, in her baby seat. "Ritsu?"

"Mh!"

Ritsu looks up, catching Hanayo's eyes and smiles at her.

"The cats?"

"Yes honey, we'll watch the cats when we'll be back home."

And Hanayo continues to drive during some minutes, before parking in front of her house. She turns on her driver seat, making Ritsu smile. "Say angel, where's Papa?"

"Papa?" Ritsu looks around her, and mostly on the passenger seat. "Not hewe ..."

Hanayo giggles and extends her arms to put Ritsu's hood above her dark blonde hair, seeing that it's heavily raining this afternoon. The young mother finally leaves the car hastily, taking her daughter into her arms ; and Hanayo quickly walks and reaches the door, opening it and removing Ritsu's hood once they're inside the house.

"Rin-chan?" Hanayo calls, placing Ritsu on the floor to help her remove her jacket.

"Kayo-chin nyyaaa ... It hurts, and Rin's too heavy ..."

"I-i-it hurts?!" Hanayo almost runs to the living room, where Rin is lying on the couch, stroking her pregnancy bump with one hand. "H-how? Where?!"

Rin lightly turns her head and beams at her lover.

"Here, on the sides nya," Rin says while tracing her fingers on the skin above her hips.

Hanayo deeply breathes with relief, leaning against the wall while Ritsu runs to her Papa. "Y-you idiot! It's normal when you're four months pregnant, it's because your belly is growing bigger and bigger. I was worried, idiot!" And Hanayo playfully slaps Rin's shoulder.

The latter giggles, sitting to take her daughter onto her lap. Ritsu stares at Rin's bump, before poking it gently.

"Baby!" Ritsu smiles, poking Rin's belly again.

"Yes my love, it's your little sister or your little brother nya!" Rin smiles.

"When are we going to do the sonogram to see if it's a boy or a girl?" Hanayo asks, while removing her own jacket.

"Next week. I bet it's a boy nya~"

"If so, he's going to have a lot of girlfriends," Hanayo giggles. "But I bet it's a girl, Rin-chan."

"A boy nya! He'll have success and he'll marry one of our friends' baby girl!" Rin giggles. "And so µ's will be linked even with our kids' marriage nya!"

Hanayo rolls her eyes, giggling.

"Papa ... 'Tu see the cats!" Ritsu says, her hands still playing over Rin's bump.

"Nya?" Rin says while yawning.

"She wants to watch _The Aristocats_ ," Hanayo translates her daughter's words. "I really wonder because of who Ritsu dearly loves cats ..."

Rin sticks out her tongue, before lying down again, using the remote control to open the file of the recorded movies.

"Hewe! Hewe!" Ritsu excitedly says, leaning on Rin's legs.

"I know my baby, I know it's here."

And the movie with the cats starts, while Hanayo discreetly takes a photo of her two babies ... Well, her three loves, with their second baby who's still inside Rin's belly. Soon after, she joins them on the couch to watch the movie a little bit, even if her mind is away, wondering what she should prepare for dinner.

 _"It's time to practice your scales and your arpeggios."_

Two of the three kittens almost fight on the piano, Berlioz teasing her sister. Hanayo glances at her baby girl, who brightly smiles when she hears the first notes of the piano.

 _Do mi sol do do sol mi do,_

 _Every truly cultured music stu-dent knows,_

 _You must learn your scales and your arpe-ggi_ _-_ _os;_

 _Bring the music ringing from your chest —_ _and not your nose,_

 _While you sing your scales and your arpe-ggios._

The two parents share an amused smile and tenderly gaze at each other when they notice that Ritsu tries to sing at the same time, humming when she's not able to sing the words.

 _If you're faithful to your daily prac-_

" _Ti-'ing_ ," Ritsu sings in her baby's language, moving her head on the sides, following the rhythm of the notes.

 _You will find your progress is encou-ra-ging._

Rin joins her daughter, gently taking her hand to do as if she was dancing, earning a light giggle from Ritsu, " _Do mi sol mi do mi sol mi fa la so it goes!_ ~"

 _When you do your scales and your arpe-ggios._

Ritsu laughs at Berlioz's face.

 _Do mi sol do-_

And she giggles more when the kitten starts playing the piano with all of his paws, climbing on it. Hanayo and Ritsu mouth a 'too cute' when they hear the baby girl. The latter then becomes serious when she sees Toulouse joining his family, adding colors all over the piano.

 _Do mi sol do do sol mi do —_ _do mi sol do do sol mi do,_

 _Though at first it seems as though it does-n't show,_

 _Like a tree, ability will bloom and grow._

 _If you're smart you'll learn by heart what every artist knows._

 _You must sing your scales,_

 _And your arpeee-ee-eeggioooos!_

"Boom!" Ritsu exclaims when Berlioz and Toulouse headbutt each other, laughing.

As the movie goes on, both parents notice that their daughter's eyes start closing, little by little. Hanayo gets up, ready to take Ritsu with her, but the scene with Uncle Waldo suddenly wakes the little girl, who tiredly starts laughing again -plus, seeing that she saw her Mama ready to lead her to her bedroom for a catnap, Ritsu tries to look perfectly awake so she can stay here longer. Hanayo ruffles her baby's hair and then leaves the living room, while Rin can't help but glances at her wife's butt.

"Mmmh ..." The pregnant woman grins, before taking Ritsu against her, hugging her.

The movie goes on and on, and then it's Skat Cat's song's turn, totally waking Ritsu up.

" _Ef'body want' a cat_ ~" The baby girl sings, happily giggling.

" _Because a cat's the only cat,_

 _Who knows where it's at._ " Rin laughs, singing Skat Cat's first part with her daughter.

 _Tell me —_ _everybody's pickin' up on that feline beat;_

 _'Cause everything else is obsolete._

 _A square with a horn —_ _makes you wish you weren't born,_

" _Everytime he plays._ " Rin happily pokes Ritsu's nose, who gently pushes her Papa's hand off her face to look at Thomas O'Malley.

 _But with a square in the act,_

 _You can set music back,_

 _To the caveman days — cha cha ba dum bo day._

 _I've heard some corny birds who tried to sing,_

 _Still a cat's the only cat —_ _who knows how to swing;_

Skat Cat points at the cat playing the bass, who's also swinging.

"What tat'?"

"A bass my love. This cat is gifted huh, nya?"

"'Tu want' a cat too ..."

 _Who wants to dig a long-haired gig or stuff like that,_

 _When everybody wants to be a cat!_

 _A square with a horn —_ _makes you wish you weren't born,_

 _Everytime he plays._

" _Oh rinky tinky tinky_ ~" Rin says, while Tsubasa looks at her.

"'Ky 'ky!"

Rin giggles at how adorable this baby girl is.

 _With a square in the act —_ _you can set music back,_

 _To the caveman days._

"Oh rinky tinky tinky~" Rin repeats.

"Oh 'ky ti'-ky~"

" _Yeees,"_ Thomas O'Mally says, encouraging the little Marie to sing with Skat Cat and him.

 _Everybody wants to be a cat!_

 _Because a cat's the only cat — who knows where it's at._

 _While playin' jazz he always has a welcome mat;_

 _'Cause everybody digs a swingin' cat._

Ritsu leans on her Papa when it's Duchess' turn, with her calm and loving song, but quickly Skat Cat's crew starts going wild.

 _Everybody, everybody, everybody wants to be a cat!_

 _Hallelujah!_

 _Everybody, everybody, everybody wants to be a cat!_

 _Everybody, everybody, everybody wants to be a cat!_

 _Everybody, everybody, everybody wants to be a cat!_

 _Everybody, everybody, everybody ..._

"Look my baby, their instruments are aaall broken nya!"

Ritsu doesn't answer, she just simply and sleepily nods her head, extending her arms to clutch onto Rin's shirt, nuzzling against it before closing her pink eyes. The pregnant woman smiles and gently stands up with her sleeping daughter.

"Kayo-chin, where's Ritsu's cuddly toy?"

"In her bed."

"Thank you nya!"

The orange haired girl goes to Ritsu's bedroom, lying her in her bed and placing the small cover above her body, giving her the cuddly toy.

"Papa ..." Ritsu yawns, extending her arms.

"Shh, you have to nap my angel ... Papa will be here when you'll wake up, nya." Rin smiles and leans on to peck her baby girl. "Sweet dreams ..."

She hears Ritsu make some baby's noises, before exiting her bedroom. And now, back to the interesting thing ...

"Kaaayo-chin," Rin smiles, going to the kitchen, while hugging her lover from behind when she finds her in it.

"What is it, Rin-chan?"

Hanayo freezes as she feels several pecks given by Rin in her neck.

"R-R-Rin-chan ..." The shy woman violently blushes, shivering when Rin licks her earlobe.

"Kayo-chin~" Rin mews into Hanayo's ear, blowing against it.

She starts kissing her white neck once again, and several times, while Hanayo closes her eyes.

"I-I read somewhere th-that the ... Eek, Rin-chan!" Hanayo bites her lower lip when Rin moves her shirt aside, leaving a free access to Hanayo's shoulder, that she starts sucking and licking.

"You read what?" Rin huskily asks, still sucking the spot.

"The libido i-is stronger d-during the four month ... Wh-when y-you're pregnant ..."

"Mmh, interesting _Ha-na-yo_ ~"

* * *

"Muuuum!" Chihaya calls from the couch, while the movie starts. "Come!"

"I'm coming my baby," Kotori giggles. "Two minutes."

While walking towards the living room, the grey haired girl can't help but stops by the now occupied bedroom, quietly opening the door. She peeks in the crib, looking at her one month baby, Yuriko. The young mother smiles and takes the cuddly toy the Yazawa couple bought for Yuriko's birth, the one Yuriko chose as _her_ cuddly toy. A cute little wolf enormously colored, but nothing better to intrigue her. Kotori then giggles when she notices that her pacifier is still too big for her, pressing against her nose each time she sucks it.

The young woman then leaves her baby alone, joining then her first baby, Chihaya, who pats the empty spot on the couche beside her to show Kotori she has to sit here. And once she's on the spot, Chihaya quickly cuddles her Mum.

Kotori then smiles each time when Koda appears. This little bear is just too cute, too adorable.

 _"It was probably the fifth or sixth most coldest day in my entire life ..."_

 _"Oh oh, this sounds good. You should definitely save it."_

 _"You think so?"_

 _"Oh yeah. For your friends."_

Kotori pouts. He's so mean with Koda ...

 _"Oh. Well, I have this other story ..."_

 _"Huh, tell you what. How about ... No talking?"_

 _"Ok. Then I'll sing!"_

The amber eyed girl lightly giggles. Children are fantastic.

 _Tell everybody I'm on my way,_

 _New friends and new places to see!_

 _With blue skies ahead —_ _y_ _es, I'm on my way,_

 _And there's nowhere else —_ _t_ _hat I'd rather be._

Kotori laughs along her daughter at Koda's behavior, very childish but priceless.

 _Tell everybody I'm on my way,_

 _And I'm loving every step I take;_

 _With the sun beating down —_ _y_ _es, I'm on my way,_

 _And I can't keep this smile off my face._

 _'Cause there's nothing like seeing —_ _e_ _ach other again,_

 _No matter what the distance between;_

 _And the stories that we tell —_ _w_ _ill make you smile._

 _Oh, it really lifts my heart;_

 _So tell 'em all I'm on my way,_

"Cool ..." Chihaya lightly breathes, seeing Koda running in a field with flowers.

 _New friends and new places to see._

 _And to sleep under the stars —_ _w_ _ho could ask for more?_

 _With the moon keeping watch over me._

 _Not the snow, not the rain,_

 _Can change my mind,_

 _The sun will come out, wait and see;_

 _And the feeling of the wind in your face,_

 _Can lift your heart,_

 _Oh, there's nowhere I would rather be._

 _'Cause I'm on my way now._

They both laugh once again because of Koda, and when the two play some kind of prank on each other with the mud.

 _Well and truly;_

 _I'm on my way now._

 _I'm on my way now ..._

 _I'm on my way now ..._

 _I'm on my way now ..._

After meeting with the reindeers again ...

 _"I've got an idea."_

 _"OK. This is really weird!"_

 _Tell everybody I'm on my way,_

Kotori moves her head and shoulders, dancing on the rhythm of the song, making her daughter move the top of her body too. Chihaya giggles, trying to look at the screen though.

 _And I just can't wait to be there!_

 _With blue skies ahead —_ _y_ _es, I'm on my way,_

 _And nothing but good times to share._

 _So tell everybody I'm on my way,_

 _And I just can't wait to be home._

 _With the sun beating down —_ _y_ _es, I'm on my way,_

 _And nothing but good times to show!_

 _I'm on my way!_

 _Yes, I'm on my way!_

To tell the truth, _Brother Bear_ is Kotori's favorite Disney's movie. Quite surprising, because when someone talks about Disney and his movies, they often talk about the movies with the princesses, or the most popular, like _The Lion King_ or, recently, _Frozen_ , which had been a hit.

And her favorite character is Koda. Is cute, and had emotionally touched her when she first saw _Brother Bear_. With this horrible scene, who makes her cry each time ...

 _"Y-you know that story you told me last night?"_

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"Well, I-I have a story to tell you."_

 _"Really? Wha-"_

Kotori glances away, noticing that the living room is plunged into total darkness because of the heavy rain. She closes her eyes, biting her lips.

 _"... But ... Mostly it's about a monster ... A monster who did something so bad."_

 _Everywhere I turn, I hurt someone;_

 _But there's nothing I can say to change — the things I've done._

 _I'd do anything within my power —_ _I'd give everything I've got;_

 _But the path I seek —_ _is hidden from me now._

 _"Koda-"_

Tears are coming.

 _"-I did something very wrong."_

 _Brother Bear — I let you down._

 _"I don't like this story ..."_

Kotori's vision becomes blurry as Koda says this, and the young mother discreetly shakes her head, trying to get rid of her tears.

 _You trusted me, believed in me —_ _and I let you down._

 _"Your mother's not coming."_

Close-up on Koda, who's realizing what happened to his mother ; Koda who has tears in his eyes.

Too late.

Tears fall from Kotori's eyes.

 _Of all the things I hid from you,_

 _I cannot hide the shame;_

 _And I pray someone, something will come_ — _to take away the pain._

 _There's no way out — of this dark place;_

 _No hope, no future._

"Mum?"

Kotori freezes and gulps, feeling Chihaya's gaze on her. No. Her own daughter noticed that she's crying.

"Mum?" The little girl repeats, moving to kneel down right beside her mother, placing her small hand onto Kotori's cheek.

"It's fine sweetie," Kotori smiles through her tears, taking her daughter against her right after.

"What?"

"Mum is fine my love."

 _I know I — can't be free._

The door opens, but it goes unnoticed by Kotori and her first daughter, whose gazes are on the screen once again.

 _But I can't see another way;_

 _I can't face another day._

Kotori places her quivering lips on the top of Chihaya's head, feeling some tears rolling down her cheeks again. But then, a soft hand brushes her skin to wipe the tears away. Kotori blinks and raises her head, to be greeted by a pair of lips on her forehead, in a silent peck. She smiles and closes her amber eyes, enjoying the warmth Umi's lips bring her.

"You're too sensitive," Umi whispers, smiling as she brushes her thumbs on her lover's cheeks.

"But," Kotori pouts, while pecking the lips she loves this time, "it's so sad!"

Umi giggles, and this makes Chihaya turns her head. She brightly smiles when she sees Umi, wrapping her arms around the adult's neck.

"Dad's back!" Chihaya chirps, hugging Umi.

Then, some sobs rise, alarming the two parents, but also Chihaya who looks at them. "Yuriko?"

"Yes my love, she's awake," Kotori smiles as she starts getting up.

But Umi restrains her by placing a hand on her shoulder. "Wait Kotori, I'm going to see her."

"But Umi-chan-"

"No. You just gave birth to her, I want you to rest," the blue haired girl firmly says. "Chihaya, do you want to come with me see your little sister?"

"Yes!"

Kotori looks at the two, sweetly smiling as she takes a cushion and hugs it against her, looking at the movie while Yuriko's sobs stop. Soon after, a smiling Chihaya comes sit beside her again to continue to watch _Brother Bear_ , but also Umi while bottle-feeding her baby. She sits beside Kotori, who smiles at the baby and trokes her little hand, while Chihaya sits onto her Mum's lap.

"Can I hold it?"

"Of course."

Chihaya smiles and takes the baby's bottle, even if Umi continues to hold it too, because Chihaya is just two years old, after all. She's still a baby.

* * *

"Honoka-chan, no."

"C'm'on, Tsubasa-chan!"

"No."

"Please!"

"Honoka, I don't want to deal with three babies."

"Pleaaaase!"

"Sei, not you too. When I say 'no', it's no."

"Tsubasa-chan, please!"

"No. Haruka has to nap."

"But-"

"Kousaka Honoka, _no_. We had a party yesterday because it was her anniversary ; she's one year old and she needs to rest. She didn't have her usual catnap yesterday, so today Haruka has to sleep."

The little girl tightly clings onto Honoka's pants, looking at Tsubasa with tears in her eyes.

"You're going to make her cry, Tsubasa-chan ..." Honoka pouts, stroking her daughter's hair.

"And I'm the nasty one," Tsubasa sighs and kneels down in front of the baby. "It's for you, cutie pie."

Haruka sniffes, hiding her face behind Honoka's knee.

"She'll nap after the movie, Sei and her just ate minutes ago," Honoka smiles.

"I remember you that Haruka almost fell asleep in her plate."

Tsubasa's stern face finally crumbles and turns into a soft and guilty one when she hears a sob coming from the little girl.

"Mom, Haruka is crying," Sei says.

"Alright," Tsubasa gives up, standing up, "you three won."

As if by magic, Haruka's sobs suddenly stop, and the little girl looks at her mother, with a smile. Tsubasa bites her lips. Three against one ... It's just unfair.

"... Y-you three are just demons! This is so unfair!"

"Tsubasa-chan, you're the best!" Honoka beams and hugs her lover. "Come on girls, let's kiss and hug your Mom, she's really nice!"

Sei jumps into Tsubasa's arms, while Haruka tugs on the latter's shirt, wanting to be in her arms too. And so, Tsubasa finds herself with her two daughters hugging her, just like Honoka who kisses her cheek too.

This is how Tsubasa lets the three girls of her life watch _Tarzan_ , while she was supposed to be against it. But because of Honoka's behavior, she's the only parent here. Honoka ... Is still a baby. And with Haruka who has understood that her Mom isn't capable of refusing something when she starts crying ... It's too unfair.

 _Put your faith in what you most believe in,_

 _Two worlds, one family._

 _Trust your heart — let fate decide,_

 _To guide these lives we see._

"Wow, did you see all this fire, Haruka-chan?!"

"The daddy is with his family!" Sei sighs with relief.

 _A paradise untouched by man;_

 _Within this world blessed with love;_

 _A simple life, they live in peace._

"And look at this baby monkey, he's so cute!" Honoka smiles, hugging Haruka who's desperatly trying to sit beside her big sister.

"I want him!"

"No, we can't have a monkey at home," Honoka giggles.

 _Softly tread the sand below your feet now,_

 _Two worlds, one family._

 _Trust your heart — let fate decide,_

 _To guide these lives we see._

 _Beneath the shelter of the trees;_

 _Only love can enter here;_

 _A simple life, they live in peace._

 _Raise your head up! — Lift high the load,_

 _Take strength from those that need you,_

 _Build high the walls — build strong the beams,_

"Wooow, look at this big house!" Honoka comments, once again, illustrating everything to make Haruka understand a lot of things.

 _A new life is waiting;_

 _But danger's no stranger here._

The ginger haired girl gulps when the jaguar roars, running after the baby monkey at night, when there's no one to save him. She immediately hides both of her daughters' eyes, not wanting them to see that scene, even if we can just see the parents' sad face.

 _No words describe a mother's tears;_

 _No words can heal a broken heart;_

 _A dream is gone — but where there's hope;_

 _Somewhere something is calling for you,_

 _Two worlds, one family._

 _Trust your heart — let fate decide_

 _To guide these lives we see._

Tsubasa, to kill the time, goes to her bedroom to read her favorite book in peace. It's been a while she didn't read it, around two years, and she started reading it again few days ago, so now that she has time seeing that Honoka, Sei and Haruka are busy watching the movie, she can allow herself to laze around a little bit.

After a while, she notices that she doesn't hear Honoka's comments, nor her daughters' laughter.

 _Whatever you do, I'll do it too,_

 _Show me everything and tell me how;_

 _It all means something,_

 _And yet nothing to me._

It's just this song, the one she knows the best in this movie. And so, Tsubasa unintentionally starts humming it while going downstairs, where is the living room where she previously left her three loves.

 _I can see there's so much to learn,_

 _It's all so close and yet so far,_

 _I see myself as people see me,_

 _Oh I just know there's something bigger out there._

 _I wanna know, can you show me?_

 _I wanna know about these strangers like me._

 _Tell me more, please show me,_

 _Something's familiar about these strangers like me._

 _Every gesture, every move that she makes_

 _Makes me feel like never before_

 _Why do I have — this growing need to be beside her?_

"Honoka-chan?" Tsubasa asks while pushing the door leading to the living room.

 _All these emotions I never knew,_

 _Of some other world far beyond this place;_

 _Beyond the trees — above the clouds,_

 _I see before me a new horizon._

Tsubasa stops in her track, crossing her arms above her chest as she rolls her eyes. They made her a scene to watch _Tarzan_ and ... They're asleep. The three of them, lock, stock, and barrel. Even Honoka, who's soundly sleeping, with Haruka who's losing her pacifier on her belly, and Sei who's using her lap as a pillow.

 _I wanna know, can you show me?_

 _I wanna know about these strangers like me._

 _Tell me more, please show me,_

 _Something's familiar about these strangers like me._

 _Come with me now to see my world,_

 _Where there's beauty beyond your dreams,_

 _Can you feel the things I feel,_

 _Right now — with you?_

 _Take my hand,_

 _There's a world I need to know._

Tsubasa takes advantage of the calm moment of the song, where Tarzan leads Jane to a high tree where she can find the bird she was drawing. She takes Haruka first, giving her pacifier back and placing her cuddly toy over her eyes when she starts waking up ; but the baby girl just falls asleep again on her Mom's shoulder, who goes to her bedroom to place her in her bed.

 _I wanna know, can you show me?_

 _I wanna know about these strangers like me._

 _Tell me more, please show me,_

 _Something's familiar about these strangers like me._

Then she takes care of her eldest daughter, who's an heavy sleeper, just like Honoka, so it's no problem. Taking her from the couch to place her in her own bed didn't wake Sei up. And now ...

"Honoka."

Tsubasa giggles and leans on to kiss her lover on the lips. Honoka's going to nap on the couch, and that's all ; she deserves it, to use their two little girls against Tsubasa.

* * *

 _Black screen, followed by_ _men's and women's voices in a warm chorus_ _._

Megumi raises her head from her small cats' figurines she was playing with -so she had an excuse not to go to bed this afternoon-, letting them fall on the carpet.

"Let it go!" She suddenly exclaims, running towards the living room, brushing past her Mommy.

"Megumi, honey! Pay attention, you're going to fall!"

"Erena, you're worrying too much!" Anju giggles, lifting Megumi to place her on the couch, right next to Mei, her big sister. The auburn haired girl giggles once more, "And it's _Frozen_ angel, not 'Let it go'."

"Shh!" Mei shushes her mother, one finger above her own lips but her eyes focused on the screen, now illuminated with Mickey's old animation.

"How's that 'shh'?" Anju asks, playfully raising an eyebrow while looking at the eldest.

"Shh."

"Shh!" Anju winks, earning a giggle from Mei.

"Shh!"

"Alright, you won."

Anju kisses her two daughters on the head and then leaves them alone, quickly glancing at the screen, which shows the beginning of falling snowflakes, a lot of them, in dark blue colored background. Then, a bigger and brighter one appears on the screen, a little bit longer than the ones which just crossed the screen within few seconds. But this one belongs to the title : _FROZEN_.

Anju steps in the kitchen, where she can still have the living room in her field of vision, and so she has an eye on her daughters, who are intensely watching the title disappearing and the big tools used by the men breaking the ice.

" _Frozen_ , again?" Erena asks, looking at her wife with an amused smile.

"Yes, they really love this movie." Anju giggles. "I know it by heart now."

 _Born of cold and winter air — and mountain rain combining;_

 _This icy force both foul and fair — has a frozen heart worth mining._

As usual, the two women start preparing some snacks for 4pm, and Anju unintentionally sings along the men, " _So cut through the heart, cold and clear — strike for love and strike for fear_..."

Erena raises an eyebrow, playfully smiling and glancing at the smaller woman who doesn't even realize it.

" _See the beauty sharp and sheer — split the ice apart_ _..._

 _And break the frozen heart_ _._ "

"Ah, yes yes yes, you know it by heart," Erena giggles. "I'm sure you know this song better than our own songs, when we were school idols."

The playing song becomes more lively as Anju wraps her arms around her wife's waist, trying to make her hips move and swing just to tease her while she tries to bake something for their baby girls.

" _Watch your step! Let it go!_ " Anju repeats the men's words, before kissing Erena's shoulder blade. " _Beautiful! Powerful! Dangerous! Cold!_ ~"

 _Ice has a magic can't be contolled_ _!_

"Anju!" Erena pouts, trying to be stable.

" _St_ _r_ _onger than one,_ _str_ _onger than ten — st_ _r_ _onger than a hundred men_ _!_ " Anju raises her fist in the air, laughing when she hears her lover cursing as she spills some milk on the bar.

"Shhhhh!"

Both giggle when they hear their two little girls, who laugh right after.

 _Born of cold and winter air — and mountain rain combining._

 _This icy force both foul and fair —_

" _Has a frozen heart worth mining_ _!_ ~" Anju finally releases her grip on her wife.

 _Cut through the heart, cold and clear — strike for love and strike for fear._

 _There's beauty and there's danger here — split the ice apart!_

 _Beware the frozen heart._

" _Come on, Sven_ _!_ "

"We're lucky we started the pancake batter now, it has to rest few hours right?" Anju asks, looking at Erena.

"First of all, we're lucky _I_ started it now ; and yes love, it's going to be ready around four o'clock."

Anju sticks her tongue out, and Erena leans on and bites it, making her yelp. "Hey! It hurts!"

"It's because you're a bad girl, Anju. A _very bad bad_ girl."

"But you love it."

"Mummy! Mommy! Come with us!" Mei suddenly calls from the couch.

"We're coming sweetheart, two minutes. Let us finish the pancake batter."

Megumi stands up, holding the back of the couch, turning her back on the TV.

"Fwench cwêpes?"

"Megumi, how many times do we have to tell you to _sit_ on the couch?" Anju asks, placing a hand on her hip, looking at the younger girl who pouts -but stays on the couch like that, defying her Mummy. "Megumi, I won't repeat it twice."

"Meg-chan, sit!" Mei says, tugging on her little sister's sleeve.

"Mh." Megumi pouts more, sitting again on the couch, crossing her arms.

Then, the little girl relaxes when she feels two hands stroking her chestnut brow hair.

"Mummy says it for you sweetheart, it's dangerous if you fall," Erena says as she then lifts one of her daughter to take her into her arms. "Don't pout."

And she pokes Megumi's little nose, walking towards the kitchen where Anju is, placing the pancake batter in the fridge. Seeing her, Megumi hesitates a little before escaping Erena's arms, approaching Anju and tugging on her shirt.

"What is it, Megumi?" The adult asks, even if she already knows that her daughter wants to be forgiven.

"A hug ..." And Megumi extends her arms.

Anju's heart just melts at her daughter's words, knowing that she wants to be in her arms. She takes the little girl, who buries her head into her Mummy's neck.

"Sowwyyy ..."

"It's fine my angel. Mummy isn't mad at you." And Anju kisses her daughter's hair, who nuzzles in return. "Mummy still loves you, Megumi."

"Me too."

Erena affectionately gazes at them, before going on the couch beside Mei, playfully ruffling the little girl's hair, who growls back and fakes a pout, hugging her legs against her chest and placing her head onto her knees.

"Mommy ... I want to watch _Frozen_!"

"And I'm watching it with you, is that fine?"

Mei looks at her with a big smile, vigorously nodding her head before focusing her eyes on the screen. Anju quickly joins the two of them, Megumi still in her arms. She places the two years old against Mei, before sitting too. And the two little girls stay between their parents, smiling, deeply interested by the two sisters on the screen.

"Elsaaa," Mei sniffes when the white haired queen has to run away, not to hurt her sister once again.

"Don't be sad Mei," Anju smiles, "look, she's right here."

The first notes are played, catching the two little girls' attention.

 _The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_ _,_

 _Not a footprint to be seen_ _._

 _A kingdom of isolation_ _— and it looks like I'm the Queen_ _._

 _The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_ _;_

 _Couldn't keep it in_ _— heaven knows I tried_ _._

" _Don't let_ _th_ _em in_ _— don't let them see_ _._ " Mei sings -easy, they repeat it since the beginning, it's the lyrics she knows the best.

" _Be the good girl you always have to b_ _e._ " Erena follows, giggling when she sees Megumi's widening her eyes while looking at her.

 _Conceal_ _—_ _d_ _on't feel_ _,_

 _Don't let them know_ _,_

 _Well, now they know_ _._

"Your turn, Meg-chan!" Mei smiles, shaking her little sister shoulder.

" _Let it go_ _!_ _—_ _L_ _et it go_ _,_ " Megumi laughs while saying it at the same time as Elsa.

Her parents and her big sister sing along with her, making her laugh again, before she focuses on the movie.

 _Can't hold it back anymore_ _;_

 _Let it go_ _!_ _—_ _L_ _et it go_ _!_

 _Turn away and slam the door_ _._

 _I don't care — what they're going to say_ _,_

 _Let the storm rage on_ _,_

 _The cold never bothered me anyway_ _._

 _It's funny how some distance_ _— makes everything seem small_ _,_

 _And the fears that once controlled me_ _,_ _can't get to me at all_ _;_

 _It's time to see what I can do_ _,_

 _To test the limits and break through_ _,_

 _No right, no wrong_ _— no rules for me_ _..._

 _I'm free_ _!_

 _Let it go_ _!_ _—_ _L_ _et it go_ _,_

 _I am one with the wind and sky_ _;_

 _Let it go_ _!_ _—_ _L_ _et it go_ _!_

 _You'll never see me cry_ _._

 _Here I stand_ _!_ _—_

"Woaw!" Mei gasps when Elsa's foot makes a snowflake appear on the ground.

— _And here I'll stay_ _,_

 _Let the storm rage on_ _..._

"Meg-chan, Meg-chan! Look! The castle!"

"Stop shaking your sister Mei, she's going to vomit," Erena rolls her eyes.

"Sowwy Mommy ... But look Meg-chan!"

 _My power flurries through the air into the ground_ _!_

 _My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around_ _!_

A small and beautiful explosion creates the ice chandelier, and Megumi's blue eyes sparkle.

"Mommy, Mummy! Look!"

"This is so lovely~" Anju chirps, also smiling.

 _And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast_ _!_

 _I'm never going back_ _,_

 _The past is in the past_ _!_

 _Let it go_ _!_ _— Let it go_ _!_

 _And I'll rise like the break of dawn_ _!_

"Megumi, Mei!" Anju says, as excited as her daughters. "Her dress!"

"Cuuuute!"

"Tute!" Megumi repeats her big sister's word, earning a giggle from Erena.

 _Let it go_ _!_ _— Let it go_ _!_

 _That perfect girl is gone_ _;_

 _Here I stand in the light of day_ _!_

 _Let the storm rage on_ _!_

 _The cold never bothered me anyway_ _._

"You're just like a child right now, Anju."

"Shhh Erena!"

* * *

"I hate rainy afternoons." Nico growls, sitting on the couch. "We have nothing to do. It's boring."

Maki sighs and continues to lie down on her belly, stroking Nico's curvy one with her fingers. "Daddy's always complaining my baby, you'll have to be used to it."

The redhead then pecks Nico's bump, smiling when she receives a slight hit.

"What did you just say?!"

"And she always gets mad at Mommy, and Mommy doesn't know why ..." Maki fakes a pout, poking the belly where she feels another hit.

"Maki-chaaan, you're saying nonsense to our baby!"

"I'm not," Maki teases, before turning her head to look at the TV screen.

 _Gotta keep —_ _one jump ahead of the breadline,_

"It's _Aladdin_!" Maki sits, with a smile on her face. "That was my favorite Disney movie!"

"Wanna watch it, Maki-chan? It's the only interesting thing," Nico sighs while putting the remote away.

 _One swing ahead of the sword,_

 _I steal only what I can't afford —_ _(that's everything.)_

"Kotoha?" Maki suddenly asks, looking around the living room.

A faint voice hums as a response, and Maki finds her daughter sitting against the wall, behind the couch. She's looking at one of her books, where there are pictures of animals.

 _One jump ahead of the lawmen,_

 _That's all —_ _and that's no joke,_

 _These guys don't appreciate I'm broke._

 _Riffraff! Street rat! Scoundrel! Take that!_

"Come here, we're watching a cartoon, Daddy and I," Maki smiles when Kotoha looks up.

The little girl with red hair -a darker shade than Maki's hair- stands up, forgetting the book and climbing on the couch with Nico's help. Kotoha, who's eighteen months, really is calm, good for her age.

 _Just a little snack, guys._

 _Rip him open, take it back, guys!_

 _I can take a hint, gotta face the facts,_

 _You're my only friend, Abu!_

"Who tat'?"

"It's Aladdin," Maki smiles. "And Abu, the monkey, is his best friend!"

"Mh ..."

 _Who? —_ _Oh it's sad Aladdin's hit the bottom;_

 _He's become a one-man rise in crime._

 _I'd blame parents except he hasn't got 'em._

 _Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat!_

 _Tell you all about it when I got the time!_

"It's Mommy's favorite movie," Nico giggles, and her daughter smiles in return, focusing on the movie her Mommy does like.

Maybe Kotoha will love it too, in the end? Kotoha is almost like a ... Mini Maki. After all, she's the one who gave birth to her.

 _One jump ahead of the slowpokes,_

 _One skip ahead of my doom,_

 _Next time gonna use a nom de plume —_ _there he is!_

 _One jump ahead of the hitmen,_

 _One hit ahead of the flock,_

 _I think I'll take a stroll around the block._

 _Stop, thief! Vandal! Abu! Scandal!_

 _Let's not be too hasty._

 _Still I think he's rather tasty!_

 _Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat!_

 _Otherwise we'd get along!_

The lawmen jump on Aladdin but end up fighting each other, and the high-speed chase begins.

 _"Get him!"_

 _"He's got a sword!"_ A lawman points Abu, frightened.

Kotoha laughs at how stupid the lawmen are ; she's quite smart for her age, just like Chihaya, Kotori's and Umi's daughter. The two of them are kind of precocious, or rather the most in their entourage.

 _"You idiots! We've all got swords!"_

 _One jump ahead of the hoofbeats —_ _(vandal!)_

 _One hop ahead of the hump —_ _(streetrat!)_

 _One trick ahead of disaster — (scandal!)_

 _They're quick, but I'm much faster — (take that!)_

 _Here goes, better throw my hand in_

 _Wish me happy landin'_

 _All I gotta do is jump!_

As the movie goes on, Kotoha changes her position, her legs resting on Maki's lap and her head right against Nico's pregnancy bump. The petite woman strokes her baby's hair sometimes, and smiles each time Kotoha discreetly pecks her belly. She's young, but she knows that she'll have a little sister within few months ; Nico is almost five months pregnant, and the Yazawa family already know the next child will be a girl, much to Kotoha's happiness.

After all, she's mostly surrounded by girls ; the only men she knows are Maki's father -so, her grandfather- and her uncle, Nico's brother.

 _Make way for Prince Ali!_

Kotoha almost raises her head to look better, just like the crowd in the movie.

 _Say hey — it's Prince Ali!_

 _Hey! Clear the way in the old Bazaar,_

 _Hey you —_ _l_ _et us through,_

 _It's a bright new star!_

 _Oh, come! —_ _Be the first on your block to meet his eye!_

 _Make way —_ _h_ _ere he comes,_

 _Ring bells! Bang the drums!_

Kotoha lightly laughs at the Genie that she has recognized despite his numerous transformations.

 _Ah, you're gonna love this guy!_

 _Prince Ali! Fabulous he —_ _Ali Ababwa!_

 _Genuflect, show some respect,_

 _Down on one knee._

Abu, turned into an elephant, also makes her laugh. Nico giggles at this too, starting braiding Kotoha's long red hair.

 _Now, try your best to stay calm,_

 _Brush up your Sunday salaam,_

 _Then come and meet his spectacular coterie._

 _Prince Ali —_ _m_ _ighty is he, Ali Ababwa;_

 _Strong as ten regular men, definitely._

 _He faced the galloping hordes,_

 _A hundred bad guys with swords,_

 _Who sent those goons to their lords? —_ _Why, Prince Ali!_

"The Genie is fabulous," Maki smiles, caressing Kotoha's bare legs. "Do you like the movie, Kotoha?"

"Mh ... Yes."

 _He's got seventy-five golden camels —_

" _Don't they look lovely, June?_ " Maki repeats.

 _Purple peacocks —_ _h_ _e's got fifty-three —_

" _Fabulous Harry, I love the feathers._ " Nico answers, winking at her wife.

 _When it comes to exotic-type mammals;_

 _Has he got a zoo? —_ _I'm telling you,_

 _It's a world-class menagerie._

 _Prince Ali! Handsome is he! —_ _(There's no question, this Ali's alluring,)_

 _Ali Ababwa! —_ _(Never ordinary, never boring,)_

 _That physique! How can I speak —_ _(everything about the man just plain impresses!)_

 _Weak at the knee!_

 _Well, get on out in that square —_ _(he's a winner, he's a whiz, a wonder!)_

 _Adjust your veil and prepare —_ _(he's about to pull my heart asunder!)_

 _To gawk and grovel and stare at Prince Ali! —_ _(And I absolutely love the way he dresses!)_

Kotoha smiles. The girls are all in love with Aladdin -Prince Ali-, just like her Daddy and her Mommy who are in love with each other, even if they fight sometimes ... But it doesn't stress kotoha, it's casual fights. Not the big ones children fear.

 _He's got ninety-five white Persian monkeys —_ _(he's got the monkeys, let's see the monkeys!)_

 _And to view them he charges no fee —_ _(he's generous, so generous!)_

 _He's got slaves, he's got servants and flunkies —_ _(proud to work for him!)_

 _They bow to his whim, love serving him,_

 _They're just lousy with loyalty to Ali! Prince Ali!_

 _Prince Ali! —_ _Amorous he! Ali Ababwa!_

 _Heard your princess was a sight lovely to see!_

 _And that, good people, is why — he got dolled up and dropped by,_

 _With sixty elephants, llamas galore,_

 _With his bears and lions —_ _a_ _brass band and more,_

 _With his forty fakirs, his cooks, his bakers,_

 _His birds that warble on key,_

 _Make way for prince Ali!_

As the song ends, Kotoha giggles and turns to look at her Daddy's bump, poking it. The little girl then lets her hand on it, trying to move it from the actual spot, before Maki and Nico see Kotoha's smile widening. Her little sister just gives her a light kick, and Kotoha seems happy to feel her sister, as weird as it is to know that there's a baby hidden in her Daddy's belly.

* * *

Nozomi steps into the house, carefully closing the door behind her when she hears some voices coming from the living room.

 _"I saved you!"_ A sort of grunt. _"Well, Pumbaa helped. A little."_

Nozomi's smile grows wider when she recognizes Timon's voice. They're watching _The Lion King_. Elena just loves this movie, "the lion" as she said each time she wants to watch it. The turquoise eyed girl takes a deep breath, trying to stay calm as she walks towards the opened door that leads to the living room, eager to see Eli's face at the news she's going to announce her.

She stops against the doorframe, as she smiles when she sees Eli, who's lying on the couch, her arm wrapped against Elena's belly, who's also lying, but the little girl is looking at the screen. She doesn't seem bothered by Eli, who's hugging her from behind and who's totally sleeping, her parted lips breathing against Elena's light green hair. It's been two months that they started taking care of the baby girl, and it's like they've always been together, the three of them.

"If Mama snores, you can hold her nose if you want, Elena," Nozomi giggles as she kneels down in front of the couch, besides Elena so she won't hide the screen.

"Mummy!" Elena smiles, placing her small onto Nozomi's cheek, too lazy to move from her position.

"Hi sweetie," Nozomi kisses her nose, making the little girl smiles.

 _Hakuna Matata —_ _what a wonderful phrase._

Elena's blue eyes focus on the trio again, because Timon and Pumbaa are starting the famous song.

 _Hakuna Matata — ain't no passing craze!_

The busty woman smiles when she sees Elena's legs moving according to the music, as she stands up and goes search something in her handbag.

 _It means no worries —_ _f_ _or the rest of your days;_

 _It's our problem-free — philosophy!_

 _Hakuna Matata!_

 _"Hakuna Matata?"_ Simba asks.

 _"Yeah, it's our motto."_

 _"What's a motto?"_

 _"Nothing. What's a-motto with you?"_ Timon laughs, followed by Pumbaa. And so does Elena ; she's quite easily entertained.

 _"You know, kid? These two words will solve all your problems!"_

 _"That's right! Take Pumbaa for example."_ Timon starts singing again. _"When he was a young warthog ..."_

 _"When I was a young warthooog!"_

 _"Very nice."_

 _"Thanks."_

 _He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal,_

 _He could clear the savannah after every meal;_

 _I'm a sensitive soul — though I seem thick-skinned._

 _And it hurt that my friends never stood downwind!_

Nozomi can't help but softly giggles, as she then approaches the couch from behind, lightly leaning on it to stroke Eli's blonde locks.

 _And, oh, the shame! —_ _(h_ _e was ashamed!)_

 _Thought of changin' my name! —_ _(oh! What's in a name?)_

 _And I got downhearted — (how did you feel?!)_

 _Every time that I-_

 _"Hey, Pumbaa! Not in front of the kids!"_

 _"Oh, sorry."_

Elena smiles and hums the song, while Simba joins Timon and Pumbaa, still moving her feet on the rhythm but without kicking Eli, of course.

 _Hakuna Matata —_ _what a wonderful phrase._

 _Hakuna Matata — ain't no passing craze!_

 _It means no worries —_ _f_ _or the rest of your days;_

 _It's our problem-free — philosophy!_

 _Hakuna Matata!_

"Hippo!" Elena repeats Simba's word after a little while, giggling at how funny it sounds.

After all, she's eighteen months and it's the time she's repeating everything, and that she learns how to properly talk.

"Eeek," the blue eyed kid winces when Timon and Pumbaa show Simba what they eat. "Gwoss," Elena repeats Simba's word again.

The music lightly changes after.

"Mummy, look!" Elena says, excited, pointing at the screen where Simba is growing up. "Simba!"

"He's an adult now," Nozomi smiles, still playing with her wife's hair.

"Adut?"

"Mhmh, look."

 _Hakuna Matata, Hakuna Matata, Hakuna Matata!_

 _It means no worries —_ _f_ _or the rest of your days;_

 _It's our problem-free —_ _philosophy!_

 _Hakuna Matata!_

 _Hakuna Matata!_

 _Hakuna Matata!_

 _Hakuuuna Matata!_

 _Hakuna Matata!_

 _Hakuna Matata!_

Simba shakes himself, making Elena giggle.

"Look, he has a big mane!"

"Bi' mane!" The green haired girl laughs again.

 _Hakuuuna Matata!_

 _Hakuna Matata!_

"Elicchi, wake up," Nozomi whispers after a while, kneeling down once again in front of the couch, twirling Eli's bangs with one finger. "Elicchi ..."

"Mmh ... Nozomi ..?" Eli finally opens her eyes, yawning as she rubs her tired eyes.

"I won't congratulate you," Nozomi giggles, whispering so she can't disturb Elena who's still watching the movie against Eli.

"What did I do?" Eli asks, lost.

"You fell asleep while taking care of Elena, Elicchi," Nozomi playfully winks as she pecks the blonde's forehead.

"Wha-I ... I-I'm sorry."

"It's fine, Elena's very good. Now, come with me Elicchi."

 _I can see what's happening —_ _(what?)_

 _And they don't have a clue! —_ _(who?)_

 _They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line,_

 _Our trio's down to two —_ _(oh.)_

Eli kisses Elena's green hair before leaving her alone on the couch, following Nozomi who's near the table, her handbag placed on it.

 _The sweet caress of twilight;_

 _There's magic everywhere._

 _And! With all this romantic atmosphere,_

 _Disaster's in the air!_

"I wanted to tell you something Elicchi," Nozomi smiles, giggling then at Eli's curious eyes.

 _Can you feel the love tonight?_

 _The peace the evening brings;_

 _The world, for once, in perfect harmony,_

 _With all its living things._

"What is it? Is there something wrong?"

"Elicchi, stop worrying over nothing."

 _So many things to tell her;_

 _But how to make her see,_

 _The truth about my past? —_ _Impossible!_

 _She'd turn away from me._

 _He's holding back, he's hiding,_

 _But what, I can't decide;_

 _Why won't he be the king I know he is — t_ _he king I see inside?_

Nozomi takes both of Eli's hands in hers, offering her lover a reassuring smile when she sees Eli's frown. The blonde is worried, she knows her too well.

"It's good news Elicchi, I won't tell you bad things, I promise."

"Oh ..."

"Stop worrying now, will you?" Eli nods at her wife's words.

 _Can you feel the love tonight?_

 _The peace the evening brings;_

"Elicchi ... Elicchi," Nozomi smiles, "I'm three."

"What?"

The purple haired girl laughs at Eli's lost face. What the hell is she saying?

"You're ... Three?" The smart blonde repeats, not understanding a thing though.

"Yes."

 _The world, for once, in perfect harmony,_

 _With all its living things._

"I'm one, plus two, if Elicchi prefers this way."

"Plus ... Two?"

"You're so dense!" Nozomi giggles, as she places Eli's hands on her belly. "Here."

Happy and soft turquoise eyes meet surprised blue ones.

"Elicchi ... They're two."

Nozomi glues their foreheads together, smiling when she notices tears in her blonde's eyes.

 _Can you feel the love tonight?_

"N-Nozomi ..."

"It worked Elicchi. It _finally_ worked."

"I love you!"

Eli pulls her now pregnant wife in a loving and deep kiss, too happy to learn the news. Finally.

 _You needn't look too far._

 _Stealing through —_ _the night's uncertainties,_

 _Love is where they are._

 _And if he falls in love tonight,_

 _It can be assumed;_

 _His carefree days with us are history;_

 _In short our pal —_ _is doomed._

"But two, seriously?" Eli asks against Nozomi's lips, pecking them again but not separating them. "We have Elena since two months and now we're going to have twins in few months?"

"They told us it could have ended up in a multiple pregnancy," Nozomi giggles and pecks Eli back. "It's going to be fine. We're going to have the family we always wanted ... And Elena too. She's going to have a real family, with two little brothers or sisters."

* * *

 **THAT was the chapter I told you, dear readers! Haha, yeah, it had to be the 4th chapter but I couldn't make it in time due to some issues. I hope you liked it though?**

 _ **[sorry if there are mistakes ...]**_

 **And yes, it's the chapter who's linked to the story I have in mind! The babies and all ... You'll learn everything when I'll publish this fanfic. :3 Let's say it's a sort of side story. But there are all of the pairings in it, I hope I'll manage very well a story with six pairings!**

 **JustaBugintheWorld Don't worry about it, I'm sorry but I don't know how to write portuguese xD Even though I know how to speak some words because the children I baby-sit teach me portuguese, it's just some words :') I'm glad you like my stories, thank you! It means a lot to me! I'll try to write on KotoUmi, but I can't promise it for now, I'm hardly able to write some EreAn and NozoEli fics, and I don't know if they're really OOC or not haha ... I'll do my best. It'll depend on the ideas, but if it's not a complete fanfic on them, they'll be inclued as side pairings!**

 **Guest I'm happy you liked Blind!Anju haha, thank you! BUT I'M SO HAPPY YOU LIKE DIA X MARI TOO *.* Mari seems also so funny, she likes hard rock music or something like that, it can be interesting with the music they're going to do as school idols. :3 I just saw a video with their song, and damn, I don't know if it's because I'm paranoid or something like that, but ... It seems they're going to have scenes between them or something? I mean, when Chika starts recruiting members for Aqours, Dia leaves (upset?) with Ruby and there's Mari not so far who's looking at her! And Mari's smiling when she sees that Aqours are training in an empty pool (or they're cleaning it up or something) and Dia is the one who's showing something to Chika, and well ... I don't know if Mari's proud because Dia is "opening up" or because she's happy to see them all or I don't know ... But when I saw the video, I was SO damn happy :3**

 **And it's too bad concerning Yohane, she's so cute. :c**


	7. It was for the others (Nozomi x Eli)

"Oh, it seems we have a first time here, right?" The woman gently smiles at the young girl, who slowly nods her head, smiling the best she can. "Stressed?"

"No, it's fine. It's no big deal, after all."

"If something has to happen, don't worry about it ; you'll be supervised by my co-workers."

"Mhmh. It's fine, really."

"Well, if you say so," the woman smiles. "So, I want you to tell me if I typed your informations right."

The young girl nods or hums in agreement at each information : her name, her age, her size, her weight, her phone number, her address, ...

"Perfect. Now, I want you to fill out these papers please, and then the doctor will call you when everything will be ready."

"Thank you, ma'am."

The girl takes the papers and walks away, filling them as the adult asked her. After few minutes, she deeply breathes when a woman with red hair appears.

"Toujou Nozomi?"

"Yes."

"Please, follow me."

They share a smile, and Nozomi follows the woman into her office, finding her pretty familiar.

"You can take a seat," the woman offers her. "So, nice to meet you, Nozomi-san. I'm doctor Nishikino."

Ah. That's why ... She's Maki's mother, no doubt on that. Nishikino-san warmly smiles.

"Skipping practice for this?"

Nozomi lightly giggles. "Indeed. I don't think they'll be mad at me though."

"It's for a good cause, and I can tell my daughter why you weren't with them today if you want to."

"No, it's fine, thank you ma'am."

"Don't worry about it," Maki's mother smiles. "Just, you'll have to wait for tomorrow in the afternoon to do exercise again, alright? I know all of you are practicing hard for the Love Live!, but no exercise tonight nor tomorrow morning for you."

"Fine."

 _I'm lucky Elicchi didn't plan to come to my apartment tonight. She would have been so mad._ Nozomi thinks, mentally giggling.

"So, give me your finger please, Nozomi-san."

Nozomi extends her hand, as she lets the doctor do whatever she has to do. Nozomi lightly tenses up. Maki's mother notices it and chooses to ask her few questions, linked to the questionnaire she filled minutes ago.

"So, no hereditary disease?"

"No."

"Did you have any surgery recently?" Nishikino-san continues to ask, wrapping Nozomi's fingers in a band-aid.

"Nop."

"Any sexual relations within the past four months?"

"Err ..." Nozomi blushes, not expecting such question.

Maki's mother looks at her and giggles. "I've understood, don't worry. But does your partner have a STD?"

"No!"

The woman laughs again, before checking her small machine which is now beeping. "Alright. The results are good, you can go to the room in front of my office. Give the nurse this paper." Nishikino-san smiles, handing Nozomi the said paper.

She takes it. "Thank you ma'am, have a lovely afternoon."

"Thank you Nozomi-san, you too."

Nozomi leaves the office, taking a deep breath before entering the other room.

 _Come on Nozomi, you can do it. It's nothing. It's for a good cause ... It's for the others. You can do it._

* * *

Eli sighs and places her phone on the table, feeling everyone's gaze on her.

"Eli-chan ..."

"I guess she didn't answer?" Maki says, sighing when Eli lowers her gaze.

"Don't worry Eli," Nico pats her friend's back. "You know that Nozomi isn't the type of girl to put herself in jeopardy, or something like that."

"But she always tells me if she doesn't come with us to practice! Or, at least, one of us ... And especially if she skips our last period too."

"Did she leave one hour ago?" Umi asks, surprised.

"Yes," Eli sighs again, letting herself fall back on the chair. "We noticed it after the break, she wasn't there. She didn't tell me she was skipping our last class ..."

"Maybe she didn't feel well nya?" Rin says, feeling bad for Eli who seems pretty worried.

"She seemed to be fine," Nico frowns. "Right, Eli?"

"Yes ... She didn't complain about any headache, she didn't seem to have a fever, ..."

Eli looks at her mobile phone, hoping see a special someone's call. But her phone stays like that, not vibrating. She doesn't even have a message either.

"She didn't act weird these past few days Eli-chan, did she?" Honoka asks, also worried.

"No, she ... Was perfectly fine, she acted as usual." _Or didn't I notice?_ Eli wonders, her gaze fixing an invisible spot.

Silence starts dominating the clubroom, before Hanayo shyly breaks it, "Sh-should we practice o-or d-do we have to go home ..?"

"I don't know Kayo-chin nya ..."

They all fall in another heavy silence, not knowing what to do. Practice today without µ's' mother or wait for her tomorrow and have some rest today, exceptionally?

But they all snap out of their respective thoughts when the door opens, revealing the purple haired girl they all wanted to see.

"Nozomi!"

The blonde is the first to stand up, before freezing, just like the others.

"Nozomi, what's wrong?" Nico asks, surprised by her friend's face.

"A-are you fine?" Hanayo then asks.

Worry starts overwhelming Eli. Nozomi wasn't like that before deciding to skip class. When they were on a break between their two last periods, she didn't look as tired as that. She wasn't as pale as she is right now.

"H-hi everyone ..." Nozomi tiredly smiles. "Sorry, it seems I'm kind of ... Late."

She weakly giggles, worrying Eli even more as the tall girl approaches her, taking her arm.

"Nozomi, I think you need to sit a little ... What's wrong? What happened?"

Eli helps her sit on the nearest chair, staying by her side while Nozomi waves her question off with her hand.

"Elicchi ... You're always so worried."

"Err Nozomi-chan ... Did you see your face nya?"

"I ... Just feel hot," Nozomi lightly shrugs, trying to sound as usual.

"Umi-chan, can you open the window please?" Honoka asks, taking Rin by the wrist. "Rin-chan and I are going to search some snacks and drinks for Nozomi-chan!"

As the two hyperactive idols storm off the clubroom. Umi opens the window, letting some fresh breeze enter. It's cloudy today, and so the wind is quite chilly. What is ideal for Nozomi.

"Nozomi-chan, where were you?" Kotori questions, intrigued. "You worried us! And ... You're worrying us right now ..."

"I-it's fine, I went for a walk ..."

"Liar," Nico says, frowning. "Your arm does seem swollen, no?"

Maki quickly comes by Nozomi's other side, lifting her sleeve until a bandage wrapped around her elbow appears under the fabric. The girls gasp, while Nozomi bites her lower lip.

"Wh-wh-what happened?!" Eli exclaims, shaking Nozomi's right arm to make her lover look at her. "Wh-what did you do?!"

"D-did you get hurt? Did you get into a fight?" Nico gasps.

"Stop worrying, girls." Nozomi weakly giggles, startling her friends with her behavior. "I just gave some ... Blood ..."

"Blood?" The blonde widens her eyes. "Wh-what ... Why? Did you see the state you're in now?!"

Nozomi weakly pats her girlfriend's shoulder. "It was for a good cause, Elicchi ... I wanted to help the persons who need it more than me ..."

"B-but Nozomi-chan ..." Hanayo shakes. "Y-you're so pale!"

"I just need to ... Rest a little ..."

The busty third year feebly smiles once again and puts her head onto Eli's shoulder, heavily breathing, as some drops of sweat start glowing on her forehead and in her neck. Eli only brushes her thumb against Nozomi's pale cheeks.

"Nozomi ..."

"I-I think ... I'll go home, Elicchi ... I-I can't practice today ..."

"Certainly not in this state," Umi winces.

"I'm going to walk you back home, alright?" Eli asks, kissing Nozomi's bangs.

"I-it's fine, you can all practice together ..."

"We won't," Maki shakes her head, pulling a chair to sit beside Nozomi. "We'll all help you to get back home safely."

"Maki-chan, you're so nice." Nozomi weakly giggles, making the redhead blush.

"Wh-what ... I-it's not that I want it, i-it's just w-we don't want to let Eli alone if you faint!" Maki twirls a lock of her hair around one finger, flustered.

Nico rolls her eyes ; Maki will never change.

µ's' attention falls on Nozomi, who lightly separates herself from Eli, shakily getting up.

"I'm going home ... See you tomorrow?"

"Err, Nozomi ..." Nico begins, stopping her friend with a hand on her shoulder. "You're very pale ... You better sit down again."

Honoka and Rin burst into the clubroom at this moment, with numerous snacks in their arms, and some cans too.

"Nozomi-chan, we brought you so-" Honoka interrupts herself, eyes widening.

"N-N-Nozomi-chan! Wh-where are your lips? Rin can't see them nya!" Rin stutters, looking almost terrified.

Nozomi feels slightly uneasy when she feels everyone's gaze on her.

Rin is right : the purple haired girl's lips seem to merge into her face. They're as pale as her face right now. She's as white as sheet, frightening all of her friends. And her girlfriend.

"Nozomi, you-"

"Ah ..." Nozomi lightly breathes, before losing consciousness.

"NOZOMI!"

* * *

"Let's place her on the couch." A voice says.

"Wait." Someone interrupts the previous voice. "Go search something sweet first ..."

"Will she be okay nya?"

"Yes, don't worry about it, it's just a fainting fit ..."

"Says the girl who's the most worried between all of us."

"Nozomi-chan is still pale ... Kind of very, very, very pale ..."

"She'll be fine."

"Did they take her too much blood?"

"Maybe ... But Mama told me she has to eat and drink a lot now."

"She has to wake up above all else ..."

* * *

"Will you be fine, Eli-chan?"

"Yes. Thank you guys, I have everything prepared just in case of something happens when she'll be awake."

"H-Honoka-chan, w-we're talking about Eli-chan ..."

"Nozomi will be fine with Eli, we don't have to worry."

"Call us when she'll wake up, alright?"

"Is Maki-chan worried?~"

"I-it's just because it's polite and normal to say that!"

* * *

Nozomi starts opening her eyes, little by little, seeming to have no strenght anymore in her whole body. She feels so weak, and her vision is blurry, almost spinning. The colors around her even seem darker than usual. She groans and massages her forehead, before hearing footsteps. She opens her eyes and sees blonde locks and worried blue eyes.

"... E-Eli-cchi ..?"

"I'm here," Eli whispers, stroking her lover's face. "Don't worry, you're not alone."

"Wha-"

"How do you feel? Very tired, right?"

"Mh ... E-Elicchi ... Stay with me," Nozomi faintly says, her own hand reaching Eli's, keeping it against her cheek.

Eli gently smiles and uses her thumb to stroke Nozomi's skin. "I won't leave you Nozomi."

 _But she's still very pale ..._

"Nozomi." Eli begins, catching the purple haired girl's attention. "Can you sit and drink this?"

Eli's free hand reaches for a glass, certainly filled with cola, or something like that.

"It's sweet, don't worry, and it'll be good if you have a stomach ache."

"I ... Y-yes."

Eli helps her sit correctly on the couch, and gives her the glass. Nozomi gulps before drinking one swallow. She then winces in pain, puts the glass away and stands up, stumbling, growing even paler.

"N-Nozomi!"

Eli catches her before she can hit the floor again, worrying even more when Nozomi looks at her feet, heavily breathing.

"I-I ... I want t-to vomit ..."

"Huh?!"

Eli gulps and quickly leads her to the bathroom. Once in here, Nozomi lets herself fall in front the toilet, lifting the seat, badly shaking. She leans above it, while Eli takes her hair, trying to extricate some locks off her face.

"I'm ... So sorry Elicchi ..."

Even if Nozomi can't see her, the blonde shakes her head. "It's nothing Nozomi. I'm your girlfriend, I'm going to see you in worse moments than that. I'm here, don't worry."

And Eli gently squeezes Nozomi's shoulder, finding it pretty hot than usual. And ... She's still shaking, what the hell?

"N-Nozomi ..?"

"I ... Don't really feel well ... I-I'm cold ..."

Either Nozomi starts being sick, or she just has the worst reaction ever because of her loss of blood.

* * *

" _So? How's Nozomi-chan?!_ " Honoka's worried voice rises from Eli's phone.

" _Y-yes, how is she?_ " It's Hanayo's turn to ask.

Eli discreetly sighs and sits on the couch, letting Nozomi put her head on her lap. Eli knows that Honoka, Kotori and Umi are together right now, and that the two latters certainly called Hanayo, or Rin, or Maki, or Nico, when Honoka has answered Eli's incoming call ; and these called ones called the others, so they all can talk together by mobile phones.

"She's pretty tired and doesn't feel well," Eli slides a hand through her girlfriend's purple locks. "We were in front of the toilet during ten minutes, she was about to vomit ..."

"S-sorry about that, Elicchi ..." Nozomi says, closing her eyes, trying to get some rest.

" _Is it worse than earlier?_ " Umi asks.

Nozomi slowly nods her head, and Eli whispers a shaky 'yes', still stroking her hair.

"But it's going to be fine," Eli reassures everyone, but mostly herself. "She'll eat and drink, and then she'll sleep and everything will be fine."

"Don't want to ..." Nozomi faintly growls.

She can't eat nor drink ... It's going to make her feel nauseous again.

" _You won't start it Nozomi, it's for you that Eli says that!_ " Nico warns her friend through the phone, with a stern voice. " _Let her take care of you, and don't refuse what she wants to do to help you!_ "

"Yes, Nicocchi ..." Nozomi sighs, nuzzling against Eli's thigh.

" _Y-you better rest!_ "

" _And Rin wants you to come tomorrow with a big smile nya!_ "

" _Nico-Nico-Nii~_ "

Nozomi lightly smiles, amused by her friends.

"It's good, she's smiling," Eli tells her friends with a soft voice, sweetly gazing at her sick lover.

"Mou, Elicchi ..." Nozomi smiles again, before growing pale again.

Suddenly, the generous girl raises and quickly makes her way to the bathroom.

"Nozomi ..?"

" _What is it, Eli/-chan/nya?!_ " They almost shout in a perfect synchronisation.

"I-I think she's going to vomit ..."

" _Urgh!_ " Nico complains.

" _Poor Nozomi-chan ..._ " Kotori sighs. " _I hope she'll feel better soon._ "

" _Thank you Eli, for looking after her._ " Umi says.

"It's normal, she's my girlfriend af-"

"E-ELICCHI!" Nozomi screams -weakly though- from the bathroom. "I-I think I'm going to f-faint ..!"

"S-sorry girls, she needs me!"

" _Wha-_ "

Eli quickly hangs up and runs to where Nozomi is, pushing the door to find a Nozomi, once again, as white as sheet, her lips as pale as her face.

"W-wait, hold on Nozomi!"

The blonde catches her by the arms and takes Nozomi against her, helping her walk until she lies her down on the couch. Eli bites her lips and places some purple locks of hair behind Nozomi's ears. The latter looks at her beloved, her turquoise eyes full of tears. This startles Eli.

"I-I hate being as sick as that ..."

Eli softly smiles and leans on, longly pecking her forehead. "I know ... But it'll be fine, I won't leave your side and I'll be there until you recover."

"It hurts so much ... Gh ..." Nozomi winces, closing her eyes, while a single tear rolls on her cheek.

The Russian girl wipes it with one finger.

"E-Elicchi ..." Nozomi whines, still deadly white. "Wh-where are you ..."

"Shh, I'm right here Nozomi," Eli takes Nozomi's hand in hers. "I'm just going to prepare you a hot water bottle, I'll be back in one minute."

* * *

Nozomi haall s tried to eat and drink a little, but this has just helped her feel more nauseous instead of really helping her feel better.

But now, the busty girl is sleeping on the couch, a hot water bottle put on her belly to ease the stomach ache, under a plaid so she's not too cold but not too hot either. Eli places a futon she found in Nozomi's closet against the couch, not wanting to disturb her finally asleep lover. Sometimes, Nozomi's groaning or wincing in pain, but this during her sleep -or she's falling asleep right after, too tired.

Eli sits on the futon, gently playing with Nozomi's loose hair, while looking at her sleeping face.

"You're too kind for your own good, Nozomi ..." The blonde whispers, tracing Nozomi's lips with her fingertips. "I'll make sure next time you won't do it again, even if it was for a good cause. You gave your blood once, but not twice. I want a healthy girlfriend ... Even if you're so cute when you're as frail as that and that you _finally_ rely on me."

Eli smiles.

"Sweet dreams ..."

She pecks Nozomi's pale lips, before placing her head above her rising chest, falling asleep against the purple haired girl even if it's in a almost sitting position.

* * *

 **Don't ask me, I wrote this mini story because it happened to me next week and it traumatized me xD But I wanted to write something about a frail and weak Nozomi. :3 Isn't she cute?~**

 **I have few ideas for the next chapters. I hope you still enjoy reading these! Thank you a lot, readers!**

 **Guest Yes, it was too cute with the babies~ I think I'm going to write more side stories about their childhood, because in the upcoming main story, they'll be teenagers most of the time so well. :')**

 **See you guys~!**


	8. The end of A-RISE (Erena x Anju)

She was usually calm, composed, mature. Her intellect and her reason usually got the upper hand above everything else, whatever the situation she was in. People loved this fact about her, some even admire her for that. Especially for her age. After all, during high school, it's the phase where the teenagers try to find themselves. What they really want, who they are. Adults always say that they're trying to assert themselves in this world, they try to have the place they deserve, their place. But it's also the phase where they rebel. They scream when they're unhappy, they get into fights with everyone and sometimes because of tiny and unimportant things. They assert themselves even more thanks to their personality.

But she's not like that. She's going to graduate by the end of the year, yet she's mature for her age, compared to others.

Why is everything deep into her shattering right now?

Why do her feelings get the upper hand right now? Why can't she act as usual? Why can't her footsteps bring her back to where they practice? Why is she ignoring Tsubasa's calls, telling her to come back?

But more importantly ... Why isn't she able to stop her tears, ravaging her clenched jaw, her shaky lips? Why can't she just ignore the pain crushing her heart into pieces?

* * *

Her parents are here, Monday being their day off so they both have long weekends before returning to work again. But she doesn't pay attention to them, brushing past them and immediately takes refuge in her bedroom, throwing herself on the bed, burying her head in her soft pillow. She restrains herself from screaming, not wanting to alarm her parents, but her tears double.

 _What the hell is wrong with me, I have no reason to be in such state ..._

Soon enough, a violent headache exhausts her even more, and the idol quickly falls into a deep slumber, totally unaware of the incessant vibrations coming from her phone.

* * *

"She's not answering me either ..." Tsubasa sighs, hearing Erena's voicemail again before hanging up.

"Are you sure she was crying?" Anju asks, worried.

"Well, I saw tears in her eyes when she looked at me before running away, so I guess yes ..."

"What suddenly happened to her? I mean, everything was fine this morning and also during lunch break, right?"

They both fall silent, trying to remember the whole day and maybe a faint hint that should have made them worry about Erena's state. She can't be sick ; Erena never cries when she is. Even if she has a big fever and that she passes out. Even if she has a huge stomach ache or a migraine that can only pass if she's in peaceful room, in a bed and surrounded by darkness.

"Does she have some family issues or something like that ..?" Anju winces, looking at Tsubasa.

"I don't know ... Maybe it's too early for her to talk to us about that."

"I hope she'll be fine," Anju bites her lips as she decides to send her a message. "And I hope she'll be here tomorrow, too."

* * *

The idol finally wakes up after a long rest, feeling that her eyes are now burning and puffy. She yawns and tiredly sits on her bed, feeling her shoulders crack because of her previous position. Another yawn escapes her lips as she slides a hand through her messy hair, before covering the half of her face, letting her back fall on the bed again.

The pain in her chest is still here. It feels even more heavy than before, unbearable. And it's not just her heart anymore, it also concerns her stomach. She has a knot in it, and even if her alarm clock shows _23:07_ , making her realize she has just missed dinner, she's not really hungry right now. She just feels like sleeping right now ...

She removes her school uniform, staying in her underwear, and then slumps into her bed, glancing at her window. It seems that throwing her uniform on the floor drained the little strength she had when she woke up, but now she doesn't have enough strength to get up and shut the blinds or at least the curtains. Some stars are still visible, along with a small port of the moon, but dark clouds are slowly moving and start dominating the sky.

 _Guess the sky is going to be as sad as you tomorrow, you poor girl Erena ..._

The girl sighs and runs a hand through her hair again, catching her phone with the free one. She immediately lowers the luminosity, and then notices few missing calls. Tsubasa and Anju tried to call her hours ago ; Tsubasa tried four times, while Anju tried seven times. She also has few messages, coming from the two of them. Erena frowns, but reads them anyway.

(1) Tsubasa _17:08_

 _I think you went to your house, but what is wrong ? I've never seen you in that state Erena, you're worrying me_

(2) Tsubasa _17:11_

 _Hey, you're also worrying Anju now. Where are you ? At least, answer us !_

(3) Anju _17:14_

 _I don't know what's wrong Erena, but Tsubasa and I are worried.. Please, tell us you're fine at least, because it's horrible for us to feel useless while you don't feel well.._

(4) Tsubasa _17:20_

 _We won't practice today so you'll work on our next song when you'll come back. You'll be back soon, huh ?_

(6) Tsubasa _19:36_

 _We understand if you're not ready to tell us what you'e going through, but ... I hope you're fine now. Or at least that you feel better ... Get a lot of rest, so you can be with us tomorrow ! :*_

(7) Anju _16mn ago_

 _You're worrying me a lot, you know? I really hope we're worrying for nothing, that you're just too tired and that we have to calm down during practice or have another day off during the week so you can rest.. I really hope it's not a big deal, and you know that if it concers your health we're able to stop practicing during an entire week if you need it, right? But if it's more serious than that, don't forget that we're here for you. We're your best friends.._

 _I hope you'll be here tomorrow.. And I'm sorry if I woke you up, I didn't pay attention to the time before sending you this message, and I didn't mean to wake you. Please, rest as much as possible, we want our Erena back! Sweet dreams, xoxo :***_

She puts her phone away and turns in her bed, hugging the cover and forcefully shutting her eyes. She has to sleep. No more thinking. No more absent-mindedness. She needs to sleep.

But what she saw continues to play in her head, the scene takes place over and over again in her mind. And each time, it's digging a dagger deeper and deeper into her weak heart.

* * *

 _"I suppose Anju is already over there?" Tsubasa asked, gathering her things in her bag._

 _"Yes, she's certainly dancing while waiting for us." Erena nodded._

 _"Ah, crap." Tsubasa took a sheet of paper out of her bag. "I forgot to give it to the secretary. You can go ahead Erena, it won't take long. I'll join you both in few minutes."_

 _"Are you sure?"_

 _"Yes. I can be alone a little," Tsubasa giggled, "Anju is alone certainly since one hour or two, so one of us better go with her."_

 _The two best friends parted ways, Erena heading to their clubroom, where they can practice in peace at school. She entered it quickly, placing her bag on a table. She then approached the already opened door, but froze even before stepping in the other room, where they usually dance. Of course, Anju was here, as usual. Sometimes, Erena stopped herself before entering, because it was common for her to walk in when Anju was dancing, and so the taller girl usually stood her, watching her while waiting for her to finish._

 _But this time, her gaze didn't fall on a dancing Anju. It fell on another student of their school, someone in their class, who had just locked lips with Anju._

 _Anju was with a classmate._

 _Anju was kissing someone._

* * *

Erena never expected that ; and she never wanted to see that either. That's the reason why her emotions got the upper hand earlier. She turned on her heels and immediately ran away, not even daring wait for some explanations ... Which explanations anyway? Anju has the right to do whatever she wants, and with whoever she wants to do it. She has the right to go out with someone she loves ... And she totally has the right to kiss the person she loves. It's a natural thing to do, right?

But it hurts.

Is it normal to be so suddenly angry when you're in front of such scene, normally just inoving your best friend and her lover? No, it's not.

Is it normal to be mad at your best friend for what she did? Not, it's not.

 _I should be happy for Anju. She's my best friend ; best friends are happy for the other when something great happens to them ..._

So, is it even normal to feel this huge pain in your chest when you see your best friend kissing someone else? No, it's not. It's not even right, it's totally wrong. It's totally wrong to feel that way.

Unless your best friend is the person you have fallen in love with.

Erena clenches her jaw and closes her eyes again, gripping the cover with her shaky hands. No, she won't cry again. She has to sleep, she doesn't have time to cry and to lament her own fate. She needs to sleep, if not, she's going to look like a zombie tomorrow. She doesn't have to look like that, so everyone will think that everything is fine. Time to put a mask. Time to fake being the happiest girl in the world, but who's more than broken inside.

* * *

"Anju, class is going to start soon ... We should go." Tsubasa sighs. "I don't think Erena will come today."

It's Anju's turn to sigh. She looks in front of her. It's the path Erena takes each time to go to school ; but today, there's no Erena to greet them and go to class with them.

"Did you send her a message yesterday when we left the school?" The auburn haired girl answers, walking beside her best friend.

"Yes. You too, right?"

"Yes, of course. But ... Did she answer you?"

Tsubasa averts her gaze and shakes her head in a weak 'no'.

"Oh ..." Anju sighs once again, disappointed. "Do you think we did something to upset her?"

"Nah ... She would have told us, you know how frank and sincere she is with us. I don't think we did something wrong."

They enter the school and head to their respective classroom. Before entering, Anju feels some hope inside her chest. Maybe Erena was already there, in the classroom, waiting for them. But she hides her disappointment and bites her lower lip when she sees nobody around Erena's desk. She's not here.

"Tsubasa," Anju says, catching her best friend's arm, "do you think we can drop by her house after school?"

"Yeah, why not? We'll try to call her during lunch break too, just to know if she feels better."

Their teacher quickly enters the classroom and starts the boring lesson of the day, only to be interupted minutes after by someone who opens the door. This catches the students' attention, and especially Anju and Tsubasa who let out a breath of relief when they see their best friend, before worrying once again when they notice the state Erena is in. She's paler than usual, and has rings under her pretty blue eyes, which also are reddened. She looks deeply tired, and seems to have neglect some things this morning when she woke up. Her dark purple hair is a little bit messier than usual, and her school uniform is barely fit to be seen.

"Sorry I'm late," Erena says, her voice a little groggy, not paying attention to the curious but worried glances she's earning from her classmates and fans.

The teacher narrows her eyes at first, almost ready to ask something but she seems to restrain herself. "It's fine Toudou-san, you can take a seat, we've just started anyway."

Erena weakly nods and goes to her usual spot, near the window, and lets out a sigh when she finally sits, while the teacher continues her lesson. Her two best friends share a troubled glance when they see that the tall idol doesn't pay attention to the surrounding. She has a vacant look, her blues eyes seem to be meaningless.

 _I totally messed up ... Why didn't I say something before ..? We're always flirting with each other, why didn't I make the first move? I mean, it was sometimes obvious, why didn't I do something?_

Suddenly, Anju sneezes, holding her nose not to disturb the entire classroom. Erena's eye lightly twitches when she notices that, as she then chooses to cross her arms on the desk, resting her head on them. Without noticing it nor planning it, she immediately drifts off.

* * *

"Erena ... Erena ... Wake up ..."

The tall girl finally opens her eyes when she feels something removing her hair from her face, tickling her nose. She's greeted by two pairs of worried eyes and gentle smiles. Tsubasa and Anju.

"Class is over Erena." Anju smiles, standing up straight. She's certainly the one who brushed her hair off her face.

"Time to eat, Erena! You're coming with us, right?" Tsubasa also flashes a smile.

Erena blinks a little, before sighing. "No, thank you."

The two freeze, rather shocked by their best friend's words. "What?"

"I'm going home, I'm ... Too tired."

"Oh ... I guess it's better for you, then."

Erena forces a smile towards A-RISE's leader, before walking away.

"W-wait, Erena!" Anju catches her, trying to recover from her initial shock, followed by the green eyed girl. "What is wrong? You know you can talk to-"

"No."

Tsubasa and Anju freeze again when they hear the Erena's cold tone of voice. Anju's heart start beating faster, as worry starts overcoming her.

"Erena-"

"Anju, I don't think it's a good idea to talk to her for now." Tsubasa gulps, restraining Anju by taking her wrist.

"But Tsubasa, we can't leave her like that, she needs us even if she's denying it!" Anju releases her hand and immediately catches her best friend again.

"Erena, wait-"

"Anju, I said no." Erena greets her teeth, still walking, frowning, as anger boils up within her. "Leave me alone."

"No, I can't do that when you're in such state."

Anju quickens her pace, extending her arm to catch Erena's hand and restrain her a little bit. "I don't want to force you but you need us and-" The smaller girl suddenly freezes in shock, her pink eyes widening when Erena smacks her hand away, turning to shot her a dead glare, even if tears start welling up, blurrying Erena's vision.

"I certainly don't need _you_. I don't want to talk to you anymore. Leave me alone!" The dark purple haired girl yells, drawing everyone's attention on both of them, startling some teachers passing by, students and Tsubasa above all.

"E-Erena ..?" Anju almost whines, feeling her lips quivering.

But the latter immediately spins round and breaks into a fast run, leaving the school and she soon disappears from everyone's field of vision. Then, everyone's gazes fall onto Anju, who didn't move since Erena's emotional outburst. Tsubasa is the first to recover, lightly glaring at the students to make them understand they're not needed right now and that they don't have to stay here because of their curiosity. The famous idol approaches her best friend, who's still looking at the spot where Erena disappeared, tears threatening to fall.

"Anju ..."

"I ... T-Tsubasa ..." The auburn haired girl doesn't even turn to look at her. "What ... Wh-what did I do ..?"

"I don't know," Tsubasa bites her lips. It's obvious that Erena is totally mad at Anju ; everything became clear when she yelled at her. But the reason why Erena is so angry is still unknown, and even Anju seems lost.

"Wh-what did I do ..? I ... Did I do something wrong?" Anju repeats, closing her eyes to hold back her tears.

It's the first time she was so worried about Erena's condition, and it seems that she's the one who has caused the blue eyed girl's uneasiness. It's the first time such thing happens to her. Erena never had been _that_ angry with her. And even if she has no idea of what she did, Anju feels a huge pang of guilt overwhelming her whole body.

Erena doesn't want to talk to her anymore, she doesn't want to be around her anymore ... And it hurts so much.

* * *

"Wh-what the hell is wrong with you?!"

"W-w-wait K-Kayo-chin nya!"

"E-Everyone!" Hanayo shouts while opening the door of the clubroom, one hand tightened around a magazine while her other hand is pulling Rin, out of breath, with her. Rin, who also seemed to have dragged Maki with them.

The second years and third years, already ready for practice, stop in their tracks and look at the young girls, still in their school uniform.

"What is it, Hanayo-chan?" Honoka asks, rather surprised to see the three of them in such state.

Maki almost smacks Rin's hand away, sighing and placing her bag on the table. "I don't even know what suddenly happened to you, Hanayo."

"Th-there's a BIG problem! Look!"

And the shy girl, evidently overcome with whatever happened to her, slams the magazine on the table, and the eight other girls gather around her to look at the headline.

 _ **A-RISE : ON THE VERGE OF THE BREAKING POINT**_

 **IS IT THE END OF A-RISE ?!**

"Eehh?!" They all exclaim, shocked.

"Wh-wh- ... WHAT THE HELL?!" Nico screams, totally scared of this idea. "I-i-it's just gossip, right? They can't! They're the famous idol group, they can't!"

They all look at the cover, where there's a picture of the three famous girls, happily posing and looking at the viewer with bright smiles and winks. But two red thunderbolts were placed between Anju, Tsubasa and Erena, breaking the picture as if the three of them were now torn apart. Eli is the first to open the magazine at the right page, where the article is going on about A-RISE over the double-page spread. There are several pictures, like the sleeve of their upcoming album. But there is also a photograph with Erena and Anju, and it's clear that Erena has just smacked her friend's hand away, seeing that her own is still raised ; Anju is even looking at her with shock, totally dumbstruck, and Erena is frowning.

 _"A witness sent this photograph, dramatizing Toudou Erena and Yuuki Anju who seem to have a heated argument."_

The first paragraph deals with the famous idol group at first, and the second -longer than the first- reminds the readers about previous interviews concerning the three girls, clearly highlighting the fact that A-RISE is a passionate but solid idol group. The journalist who wrote the article even insists on the great friendship the three of them share, some photographs added to complete the written words. There is one where Tsubasa, Anju and Erena are in a café, sitting and good-heartedly laughing. The two other pictures show them after winning the first Love Live! : in the first, while they still are in their costumes, they're holding hands to thank their fans. The second is when they learnt they have won this famous contest, and they're hugging each other, tears in their eyes and rolling down their cheeks, but with the brightest smiles everyone could have ever seen on their faces.

The one who starts reading the next paragraph is Maki, frowning at the same time.

" _But yesterday, some of our co-workers were waiting for A-RISE to leave the school during their lunch break to interview them and learn more things on their upcoming album. The first idol they saw was the beautiful Toudou Erena, who simply brushed past them and didn't even dare offer them some attention. She was in bad state, to tell the truth. She even avoided her fans, who were just here for an autograph or to take a photo with her. "It seems that she was mad at Yuuki-san," assured a student of UTX high school. "Toudou-san yelled at her before storming off the school. But I thought she was crying when she left ..." "She was," added another student who was with our first witness. "Yuuki-san and Toudou-san had a pretty bad fight." It seems that the leader, Kira Tsubasa, was present when the two other members of A-RISE had their argument, but she didn't say anything. She wasn't part of it. Every student and teacher interviewed only talked about Yuuki Anju and Toudou Erena, only mentioning Tsubasa when she took Anju elsewhere, away from prying eyes._

 _"I was here at the end of the day, when classes at UTX high school were over," one of our journalists said, "and I wanted to ask Yuuki-san what really happened between Toudou-san and her, but Kira-san interrupted me and told me it was none of my business, that it was personal and that the medias didn't have to know about that. Yuuki-san, who was almost hiding behind her, said nothing. They just walked away right after that. Toudou-san didn't come to school this afternoon. Whatever happened between them, it seems really important to her."_

 _The fight between the two idols has been summarized like that by the students : "Toudou-san doesn't want Yuuki-san around her anymore, she didn't bear the fact that Yuuki-san took her hand to talk with her.", "Yuuki-san was so lost, I think she doesn't know what she did to upset Toudou-san.". But another student, overwhelmed by the situation, reminded us about the idol group itself. "Will they stop practicing and singing and dancing in front of us?" she asked, tears in her eyes._

 _Did A-RISE come to a point of no return? Everything is so tensed between them now, Tsubasa being in the middle of her two best friends who are in a big fight it seems. Will they come to an end? Will A-RISE stop being A-RISE? Because it's evident among the fans : if Toudou Erena quits the group, A-RISE won't be the same A-RISE we all know and love. But it's also the same if Yuuki Anju decides to quit._ "

Maki growls. The next paragraphs deal with the disaster that could occur if one day A-RISE has to stop their career of school idols.

"Anju-san and Erena-san are fighting?" Kotori asks, lightly fowning.

"It's so confused." Eli massages her temples. "They said Anju doesn't even know what she did."

"It's the first big crisis in A-RISE nya?" Rin asks, mostly looking at Hanayo and Nico, who vigorously nod.

"Do you think we can talk to Tsubasa-san about that?" Honoka shyly asks, concerned though.

"It's not really our business, Honoka," Umi sighs. "Even if I'll be happy to help them get through this."

"But we can help them!" Honoka suddenly says, slamming a hand on the table, startling her friends. "We already went through a crisis too! And we didn't know if it was better for us to stop everything or continue! It's the same! A-RISE won't be A-RISE if it's not the three of them, just like µ's isn't µ's if it's not the nine of us!"

"Honoka-chan is right." Nozomi smiles. "We can always see if they need help, and if it's the case, we'll do our best, right?"

"I'm in!" Nico and Hanayo shout, happy at the idea of helping their favourite idols stay solid.

* * *

Anju, lying on the belly on her bed, bites her lips and wipes her tears, as she erases the third message she wanted to send to Erena. She can't. She deeply wants to text her, to call her and even to see her, but she can't resolve to do that. Erena is upset, she's more than angry with her. With what happened today, Anju knows why Erena never answered her calls or her texts.

 _But what did I fucking do ..._

Nothing serious happened those past few days between Erena and her. They acted as usual when it was the two of them, or when they were at school or when they hung out with Tsubasa. They didn't fight -except today. None of them sent a painful text to the other ; Anju already read all of the messages they sent to each other. Anju didn't talk to someone else by saying mean things about Erena, she just can't. She loves her, after all. How could she say horrible things about her crush?

Ah, yes, something happened to Anju, and that was a little unexpected. One of her classmate came after school, and confessed to her. And she kissed Anju right after, startling the auburn haired girl more than anything else. But she was alone, Tsubasa and Erena weren't here with her to know that their classmate kissed her by surprise.

Of course, Anju pushed her and apologized, seeing that it was impossible for her to return her feelings. Her heart already belongs to Erena, even if ...

Even if Erena hates her. Even if she shattered this heart into pieces today ...

 _I don't want Erena to quit A-RISE ..._ Anju thinks, throwing the magazine away. She then crosses her arms and rests her head on it, feeling tears on her skin. _And I certainly never wanted Erena to hate me that much ..._

* * *

"Ah, she's here! Good timing!"

"Where?"

"Look, right here!"

Usually, Tsubasa didn't pay attention to people who are watching her and following her when she's alone. Being the leader of a famous group has its drawbacks too. Not that she has more success than Erena or Anju, it's just that it's kind of special to be the leader, and people know it too.

"Go see her, Honoka-chan!"

Usually, Tsubasa _really_ didn't pay attention to those people, but now that µ's' leader's name has reached her ears, she can't help but stops and turns on her heels, facing the nine muses. Her gaze immediately falls on Honoka's shy figure, pushed by Kotori.

"µ's." Tsubasa greets them with a nod and a smile. "What are you doing here that early in the morning?"

Honoka lightly shakes, trying to put what she wants to say in words in her mind. She's so busy with this little task of hers that she doesn't notice Tsubasa, who's approaching her with a teasing grin.

"Were you stalking me, Honoka-chan?" Tsubasa breathes against Honoka's ear, earning a yelp from the other leader.

Tsubasa giggles, while Kotori as the reflex to catch Umi, who has become red because of such shameless thing done to her own best friend. Nozomi just hides her grin behind her hand, while Eli, Maki and Hanayo lightly blush, Hanayo covering Rin's eyes. Nico is almost fuming : why isn't it happening to her? She's A-RISE's fan, the number one!

"I'm sorry about that." Tsubasa laughs again when she sees that Honoki still hasn't recovered. "So, what is it? Did you all want to talk with me before the beginning of our respective classes?"

She smiles at them.

"W-well ... We saw the magazine, Tsubasa-san ..." Honoka fidgets, balancing her weight on one foot and then on the other.

Tsubasa sighs and tightens her grip around the strap of her bag. "I guess almost everyone saw it anyway ..."

"I-is it true?" Hanayo blurts out, violetly blushing when she realizes it. "That A-RISE will stop being A-RISE ..."

"No." Tsubasa shakes her head, before thinking a moment, adding, "Well, I don't think so. Everything happened two days ago and yesterday, Erena came to school but not Anju. I tried to talk to her, but she didn't say anything about what happened. And I saw the article yesterday in the evening, so ... I didn't bring the topic. I don't even know if Anju will come to school today, and if I have to bring the topic, it's in front of the two. We're a group, after all, we decide together."

Honoka slowly nods. "So ... You don't really know what happened either?"

Tsubasa shakes her head once again. "No ... I'm just like everyone else. It's weird, right? Erena is the only one who knows what's wrong, even Anju has no clue. Even if she seems to be the one who caused such thing."

"That's pretty complicated." Nico frowns.

"It is."

They all fall silent. It's Umi who breaks the silence, "Kira-san, if we can help ..."

"Thank you." Tsubasa smiles at the nine muses. "To tell the truth, I kind of knew it when I saw you all here with me. It's really nice, I appreciate it. But for now ... I don't think we can do something for them. They have to talk together, but ..." Tsubasa growls. "I don't even know if it'll happen anyway! I don't know if one of them will skip school today, or tomorrow, or the day after tomorrow! They're so frustrating, those two!"

Nozomi lightly giggles, drawing some attention on her. "Maybe we can just give them a little push? And if it doesn't work, we can still ambush them."

"Am-ambush nya?"

"Yes." Nozomi smiles, tapping oe finger against her chin. "Maybe we'll corner them in a room and lock them in it until they give up and talk to each other?"

"It's going to end in a bloodbath if we do that." Maki raises an eyebrow, crossing her arms above her chest.

"Or maybe in something naughty~"

"N-Nozomi!" Eli gasps at her best friend's words.

"What is it Elicchi? Are naughty things really disturbing you now?~" Nozomi teasingly smiles, then laughs when she sees how much flustered Eli is right now.

"We don't want to know, you useless gays," Nico growls.

Tsubasa facepalms, letting her hand on her face as she sighs through her fingers. "It won't be surprising coming from those two ... They can have another heated fight or they'll turn it into something flirty, as usual."

"Third wheel, huh?" Nico can't help but laughs, before pouting. "Same here."

"Nicocchi, if you want it to stop, you just have to ask Maki-chan out on a date." Nozomi playfully looks at the two girls, who violently blush.

"Wh-wh-why am I suddenly in the conversation?! I-I have nothing to do in it!"

Tsubasa looks at the lively group, before lightly laughing. It feels good, especially after those stressful days she has been through, with her best friends.

"Thank you, µ's. Really."

* * *

"Anju must feel really bad. She didn't come to school last week, and she's still not here today," Tsubasa calmly says, leaning against the door of the clubroom, standing in Erena's way who lightly frowns.

"Tsubasa, I don't care."

"Of course." Tsubasa looking at her best friend in the eye. "Of course you don't care."

"Tsubasa. Let me go home, please."

"What the hell happened between you two? It's been a week we didn't see Anju, we didn't practice and-"

"Maybe people are right about A-RISE." Erena shrugs.

Tsubasa frowns. "You don't care about our group either, it seems."

"You care about it too much."

"Wrong." Tsubasa crosses her arms. "I care about my two best friends who are just sulking and suffering like two idiots in their own corner instead of having a talk to get things straight. It's not because I'm not in your fight that I don't care about it, I think it affects me too."

"We'll talk when she'll decide to come to school."

As usual, Erena tries to avoid a part of the conversation. Tsubasa sighs.

"Drop by her house." A-RISE's leader suggests.

"Never."

Tsubasa mentally facepalms. Erena is so stubborn sometimes.

"Erena. Stop that. She doesn't even know what she's done."

"Of course she knows."

"No, I swear she doesn't."

"Listen Tsubasa, I don't care. I just want to stay away from her for the time being, as much as I can and even if it sounds childish. Please, let me go home."

Tsubasa gives up and takes a step forward. But she speaks one last time when she hears Erena turning the door handle. "Do you want to stop everything?"

Silence. Tsubasa sighs after a few seconds, "I don't want to be an idol if I don't have my two best friends with me. µ's was right : A-RISE isn't A-RISE if one of us is missing." The now ex-leader takes her bag and leaves the room first, brushing past Erena, before stopping one more time. "It hurts in a way ... I never wanted A-RISE to end because of a bullshit like that. I really loved dancing and singing with you two, it was pretty fun and we all loved it. I would have prefered put an end to A-RISE because of our graduation, or something like that."

She sighs. "I suppose you won't tell Anju about that, but don't worry, I'll call her tonight. At least, I want the three of us to meet tomorrow, just to talk about the end of A-RISE, is it fine with you?"

Erena weakly nods, evidently startled by Tsubasa's decision.

"Even if Anju doesn't want to stop being an idol with the two of us, I quit it," Tsubasa bites her lips, holding back her tears. "And seeing the situation, I know you two won't continue to be idols if it's just the two of you."

And then she walks away, leaving a surprised but lost Erena.

* * *

"Honoka? It's me, Tsubasa." Tsubasa smiles as she sits on her desk chair.

" _Ah, Tsubasa-san! So, did you talk with Erena-san?_ "

"Yes. Are the others with you, right now?"

" _Yes, we just finished practice. So, how did it go? We're all curious!_ "

"I nearly cried for real!" Tsubasa laughs. "Erena didn't see it coming, but I'm sure she's going to think twice about it."

" _Did you tell her about meeting them tomorrow morning nya?_ "

"Yes. And I'm going to call Anju. Don't worry about her though, she'll be here if we have to talk about the supposed end of our group."

" _Nozomi-chan! The trap is ready nya~_ "

Tsubasa giggles.

In a way, it's kind of bastard to do that to her best friends, but it's the only way to have them in a same room ... Seeing that Anju didn't come to school during an entire week, certainly to be sure not to see Erena, and that the latter doesn't want to make any effort, Nozomi's last solution is the best way to let them have a serious talk about what's going on between them.

* * *

"Anju, stop looking at your phone," Anju's father growls.

"But it's Tsubasa ... She's calling me for the third time, I-I think it's important ... Please, just for this time?"

"... Go ahead."

The auburn haired girl glues her phone to her ear, while her father focuses on his plate, and her mother looks at her with curious eyes. The two adults then become worried when they see their daughter growing pale and looking at the floor.

"Ah ... I-I understand ... Tomorrow, so? Yes, I'll be here ... Yeah, thank you. You too, good night." Anju gulps and finally puts her phone away, placing her head between her hands.

"Sweetie, what's wrong? Did something serious happened to Tsubasa-chan?"

"... She doesn't want to be an idol anymore," Anju bites her lips, looking at her full plate.

"Anju ..." Her mother extends her hand and squeezes her daughter's.

"May I go to bed? I'm not really hungry in the end ..."

"Yeah, of course honey. But ... Are you going to school tomorrow?"

"Yes, I have to go to meet with Tsubasa. An-and Erena too," Anju sighs and finally kisses her parents' forehead, going to her bedroom then.

* * *

When Anju entered their clubroom, she was the only one. After all, she couldn't sleep any longer and decided to head to school early.

The small girl takes a seat and sighs, playing with the strap of her bag to busy her hands, waiting for the two other girls. She's tired, more than stressed today and has a painful stomach ache since she woke up. Everything is perfect. Meeting with Tsubasa and Erena never had been that stressful. She knows that it's going to be terribly difficult for the three of them to talk about Tsubasa's decision ; they really loved being school idols, practicing, performing, having fans, and everything that comes with it. It was fun to create the steps, the lyrics, the music, the costumes for each song.

A-RISE was a big part of their life, of her life. It allowed her to have a lot of memories, and the best meetings ever. Tsubasa, Erena, and other groups, like µ's ...

Erena ... Who hates her. And who has just entered the room, much to Anju's unease.

"..."

Anju immediately lowers her gaze, now looking at her hands that are on her thighs, biting her lips not to talk. Her sight brings a painful feeling in Erena's chest, who tries her best to ignore it.

Any of them has the time to pronounce a single word that the door is suddenly and violently closed, startling both of them. Then, the sound of someone locking the door from outside can be heard, worrying the two girls.

"I'm sorry Anju, Erena." Tsubasa's voice says, from outside. "But I want you two to talk, I'm really tired of this situation. You're going to decide if you want everything to come back to normal or if you don't let me the choice to put a real end to A-RISE."

"Wait, Tsubasa!" Erena squeaks, giving a faint bang on the door. "It was a lie?!"

"Don't be mad at me, it was the only way to have you and Anju in the same room," Tsubasa faintly giggles. "You can take your time. I'm not alone, you don't have to worry about me. I'm with µ's!"

They hear their best friend walk away.

"No way, that's a joke right ..." Erena mutters under her breath, to herself.

But Anju clearly heard it and it accentuates her discomfort. Of course, Erena doesn't want to be with her, and even less be locked with her in a small room. The auburn haired girl doesn't raise her head, too focused on playing with her hands, not knowing what to say, nor what to do. She just wants to become smaller and smaller, to melt with the chair or just to disappear. Elsewhere. She wants to be elsewhere.

Her stomach seems to twist each time she tries to formulate words and sentences in her mind that she could say to the blue eyed girl, to the point that Anju almost feels nauseous. She badly wants to cry too, but she can't. Erena is going to pity her if she starts crying, so she doesn't have. She doesn't want Erena to pity her too ; hating her is already too much, so ... No pity.

During few minutes, there's an heavy silence between them. It's as if they were strangers. As if it was the first time they saw the other. As if both never fell in love with each other. Almost as if they never had this horrible fight.

But this silence is finally broken.

"I'm sorry." Anju suddenly blurts out, sinking even more in the chair.

She shivers, feeling Erena's gaze on her. But she certainly doesn't raise her own, not wanting to see what emotion her crush has in her eyes.

"I ... Don't know what I did, but ... I'm sorry."

Anju's heart starts racing more and more, afraid of Erena's reaction. This fear just makes her talk again, "I-I never wanted to hurt you nor anything else, that's why I'm sorry. I ... Don't even know if what I did is forgivable, but I'll do everything to be forgiven ..."

Anju's pink eyes finally meet Erena's blue ones, but she quickly diverts her gaze. "If it's possible."

Erena puts her bag away, before walking until she reaches the big window, glancing outside, turning her back on Anju. "I know my reaction wasn't the best, but you perfectly know that I easily lose control when I'm hurt, right? So stop doing as if you didn't know what happened."

"Listen Erena, I don't know what-"

"Liar." Erena cuts her, her voice more harsh than expected.

"I'm not lying!" Anju gasps, frowning and standing up. "Stop beating around the bush and tell me because I honestly don't know what I did to make you hate me!"

"Are you _that_ stupid that you don't even know what you're doing?!" Erena yells back, turning to face Anju, tears welling up in her eyes. "You don't know how much it hurts! You gave me false hopes, damn it to hell! You should really stop playing with people, and especially with their feelings!"

"But what the hell are you talking about?! I've never played with people's feelings!"

"Oh come on Anju," Erena bitterly laughs. "I saw you last time, with that girl, before practice. And with all the flirty things we said and did to each other, plus what you did last time with that girl, you're going to make me believe you weren't playing with that girl's feelings? With _my_ feelings?"

Anju frowns, and then blinks when she realizes what Erena meant behind her words.

So ... Erena was just jealous? She didn't come to practice last time because ... She saw what happened, when their classmate confessed to her. And, it seems that it hurt her. Pretty bad. She ran away, and Anju never knew that. She didn't know Erena had seen them. She didn't know Erena had the wrong interpretation of what happened between their classmate and her.

"E-Erena ..." Anju's voice softens, as she makes her way to Erena. "There's nothing going on between this girl and me."

"Let me laugh." Erena turns her head, forcing herself to look through the window.

"It's the truth." Anju sighs, finally stopping in front of the taller idol. "Well, she came to see me and confess to me ... But she took me by surprise and kissed me right after her confession, even before hearing my answer. I suppose you just saw this, right?"

Anju weakly smiles and takes Erena's tie between her hands, adjusting it.

"I pushed her too late, it seems ... I told her I couldn't return her feelings, even after a kiss if she thought I would have fallen for her after it. I apologized of course, and I told her that my heart already belongs to someone else."

"..."

Anju's hands stay on Erena's shoulders.

"Wasn't it obvious, Erena?" Anju whispers, lowering her gaze. "I ... I didn't know it was because of that. I didn't know you were here, and I ... Never wanted to screw up like that, I'm sorry to have hurt you that bad ..."

"I also have to apologize." Erena sighs, her own hands falling on Anju's hips. "I ... Hurt you too, didn't I?"

Anju slowly nods her head, her eyes never leaving the empty and small space separating their legs.

"When I yelled at you, right?" Erena bites her lower lip when Anju nods one more time. "I'm sorry. I was mad, and I also was too hurt to think about the consequences of my words on you. I'm sorry." She repeats, tightening a little bit her grip on Anju's hips.

"I never knew Erena, I-"

"I know." Erena gently brushes a lock of auburn hair off Anju's face, placing it behind her ear. "I should have talked to you, instead of keeping everything for myself."

"It's fine." Anju finally looks up with her weepy eyes. "It's fine now."

The smaller girl circles Erena's neck with her arms, while the other girl tightly holds her waist, gluing Anju's body against her own. Anju tilts her head on the side and smiles when she sees Erena's already parted lips. Both of them close their eyes at the same time, their lips finally meeting and tasting each other after this long period of flirty things and after this huge misunderstanding.

* * *

"So, have you two fi-"

Tsubasa suddenly freezes after opening the door, revealing her two best friends lovingly clinging to each other, with sealed lips, as if they were just one and unique person. A-RISE's leader awkwardly clears her throat to catch their attention and make them stop, while Kotori catches Umi before she can hit the ground.

"U-Umi-chan, hold on! Umi-chan!"

"Didn't I say it would have ended in something naughty?~"

"Oh Nozomi, shut it!"


	9. I wasn't invited! (Nozomi x Eli)

**Disclaimer** _Love Live!_ doesn't belong to me, and I also don't own Mari (the blonde third year from the new idol group Aqours). She's the only one from Aqours in this story, the others ... Aren't born. Or they are, but their parents aren't our favorite gays haha :p

* * *

"Mummy's cute~" A little blonde haired girl happily says as she climbs onto her parents' bed, her intense yellow eyes never leaving her Mummy's dark purple dress.

Turquoise eyes fall on the little girl, and the adult gently smiles. "Thanks my love." Nozomi leans on and pecks her daughter's forehead. "Mari, do you remember that Auntie Maki and Auntie Nico are going to look after you tonight?"

She vigorously nods. "Yes. Because Mama and Mummy are not with me tonight."

"That's right sweetie." Nozomi then glances at her own reflection in the mirror. "Do you think Mama will like this dress?"

"Yep!"

Nozomi adjusts her braid and smiles even more when she notices Mari looking at her thanks to the mirror. "You'll be a good girl with your aunties, alright Mari?"

"Yes Mummy."

"I hope Elicchi didn't forget about tonight ..."

"Mama can't forget you!" Mari gasps, before lowering her head. "I-if not, she can forget me too ..."

"Oh no, sweetie, I didn't mean it like that!" Nozomi giggles and takes her almost four-years-old daughter on her hip. "Mama will never forget me, and certainly not you."

The purple haired girl pokes Mari's nose, making her smile.

"I was talking about our evening. Of course she won't forget you, you silly!"

And Nozomi hugs her daughter while leaving the bedroom. Eli will be here really soon ; same for Maki and Nico ...

* * *

"Auntie Maki! Auntie Nico!" Mari beams at them and runs to them, jumping into the redhead's arms.

"Hey you," Maki smiles as the little blonde pulls her in a big hug. "M-Mari, not that tight!"

"Sowwyyy ..."

"Come see Auntie Nico, because Auntie Maki doesn't like hugs."

Mari immediately extends her arms towards Nico, wanting to be hugged, while Maki glares at her. "You're lying Nico-chan! Just to have her for yourself!"

Nico only laughs as Mari wraps her arms around her neck, and the little girl is covered with kisses.

Nozomi smiles. To tell the truth, µ's has grown up very well. Even if the oldest members just have turned twenty-eight, they all became more mature and they followed their own little path : Hanayo and Rin, together, have just finished their studies, while Maki is still busy with her own to become a doctor -it takes a lot of her time ...- ; while the ex-second years are now working, and Nozomi heard last time that Honoka is with Tsubasa once again -they broke up years ago after a very bad fight-, and that Umi and Kotori finally bought the house they wanted to have together. A new step in their relationship.

Everyone is building their own life. Nozomi and Eli were the first to have a baby amongst them. The little Mari, who's totally loved by her seven aunties. Eight, with Arisa of course -and nine with Yukiho, Honoka's little sister but also Arisa's girlfriend.

Even if the pregnancy mostly concerned Nozomi and Eli, it was kind of the other muses lived Eli's pregnancy too. Nozomi giggles when she remembers how happy her friends were when they heard the news -Nico, Hanayo and Kotori even cried-, how happy they were again when they learnt that Eli was pregnant with a girl, and they all pampered the tall blond until her waters broke, announcing Mari's upcoming birth. All of them also rushed to the hospital when Nozomi called them to announce that Eli was giving birth to their baby, and they were the first to come, see and greet baby Mari at the hospital. They covered her with gifts, with cuddly toys, with toys, with books for babies, and with clothes -even if the biggest part of it came from Kotori and her sewing, but Mari had and has incredible clothes thanks to this.

That's why it's always nice and a little bit entertaining for Nozomi to see her friends acting around Mari, but also with her. They're almost always hugging or kissing her, they play a lot with her, they don't miss a chance to drop by Eli's and Nozomi's house to at least bring Mari a gift or just to see her ; they even fight for her , to be the one with her in their arms, the one who's going to baby-sit her, ... They deeply love her. It's the first baby amongst µ's, after all.

* * *

Eli was home ten minutes after Maki and Nico, and she immediately changed clothes for their special evening, just between lovers. Once they were both ready, they pinched Mari off Maki's arms.

"Mama loves you so much my angel!" Eli says, hugging her daughter really tight. "I'm going to miss you!"

"Come on Elicchi, it's only for few hours," Nozomi giggles. Of course, Eli is eager to leave and have an evening just with her wife, but it's also always difficult for her to leave Mari -same for Nozomi, but she just doesn't say it.

"You'll be back, huh?" Mari asks, smiling though.

"Yes honey."

They both kiss her and then place her on the ground. Eli glares at her two friends. "You two. You're going to be good with her, alright? If you make her cry, I'll kill you."

"Now now Elicchi, we have to leave."

"Don't worry, Eli! Mari will have the best evening of her life!" Nico teasingly grins at her friend. "Everything will be fine anyway, we have a doctor here."

Maki rolls her eyes, as Eli shakes her head. "D-don't say things like that! Lord save us!"

"Elicchi." Nozomi takes her wife's arm and drags her out of the house, waving at her daughter one last time before closing the door behind the two of them. "It'll be fine, they already looked after her you know."

"I know ... But I'm just worried, and I know you are too." Eli gently smiles as she hugs her lover. "It doesn't mean that I'm not happy to have an evening just with you."

"I hope!" Nozomi laughs as she intertwines their fingers together, walking away with the blonde girl.

* * *

" _Maki-chan nya!_ " Rin greets her friend, her voice as full of energy as ever, even when she's on the phone.

"Hi Rin," Maki smiles, keeping an eye on Nico and Mari, even if they are playing together. "How are you?"

" _Rin's fine nya! What about you?_ "

"I'm fine, it's finally Friday, I'm so happy to have a weekend."

" _Ah yes yes yes, you're still studying Maki-chan~_ " Rin's teasing voice says, as the young woman laughs. " _Maki-chan chose it anyway nya._ "

"Hey it's not-"

Mari's loud laughter interrupts their conversation, and Maki lightly giggles when she hears the little girl almost begging Nico for stopping the tickles.

" _No way ... Is it Mari-chan nya?!_ " Rin gasps. " _Wh-what are you doing with her, Maki-chan? Why didn't Nozomi-chan and Eli-chan invite Rin and Kayo-chin to see her too nya?!_ "

Maki rolls her eyes. "Oh come on Rin, it's just because they talked to Nico-chan last time and that they immediately asked her to look after Mari tonight."

" _That's unfair nya! We're Auntie Rin and Auntie Kayo-chin too! Kayo-chiiiin! We're going to Nozomi's and Eli's place nya!_ "

"W-wait, Rin you-"

But the orange haired girl hangs up on her, and Maki can't help but giggles. It was sure anyway, and it would have been the same if she had called Kotori, Umi or Honoka. Hey, they're talking about Mari, it's pretty serious for them.

"Nico-chan, Rin and Hanayo are going to drop by here."

"Auntie Rin-nya and Auntie Kayo?" Mari asks, after catching her breath.

* * *

"No, you don't have the right to come in!" Nico pouts, standing in front of Rin and Hanayo. "Hanayo, you see Mari every day at school, it's unfair!"

"B-but it's our niece too, Nico-chan!"

"Nyyaaa!" Mari suddenly arrives in the corridor, giggling when Rin bursts into laughter at what she has just said.

"Come here Mari-chan nya~" Rin continues to laugh as Mari runs into her arms.

"Auntie Kayo! You here!" Mari smiles and extends her arms to hug the two of them at the same time.

"But it's not because Auntie Hanayo and Auntie Rin are here that you're going to go to bed later than what we said." Maki teasingly says, knowing that Mari -each time- tries to stay awake as late as possible, even when she's only with her parents. And being with her aunties just means that she has more chance, because Eli and Nozomi rarely give up ...

"Mouuu Auntie Maki ..." Mari pouts, burying her head into Rin's neck.

"If we put her to bed right before they come back? It'll fine, they won't know it," Nico shrugs.

"Nico-chan! Nozomi and Eli trust us, and Mari also needs some sleep! She's still a baby."

"I am _not_ a baby!" The little blonde pouts even more.

"But we're her aunties, so she can have more fun than when she's with her parents nya!"

* * *

"Elicchi." Nozomi puts the menu on the table, looking at her wife who's sitting in front of her. "I won't ask you to go out with me if you're too stressed, you know."

"Wh-what?" Eli looks at her, lightly biting her lips. "I'm sorry Nozomi, it's just ... Are you sure Mari will be fine with them looking after her?"

Nozomi only nods, playfully facepalming.

"And let's do that more often, even if it's just once in a while," Eli smiles as she places one hand on the table, inviting her purple haired lover to intertwine their fingers. "We're not really used to leave, that's all. It's going to be fine the next times! And ... I'm a horrible Mama to say it, but it kind of feels good to take a break sometimes."

Nozomi squezes Eli's hand, smiling.

"You're a very good Mama, Elicchi. Just relax for now. Before being parents, we're also wife and wife, aren't we?"

Eli beams at her and squeezes her hand back. She then playfully grins, "But I do hope Mari will be fine."

"Ah Elicchi, you're impossible!" Nozomi laughs and slaps her hand, making Eli laugh with her.

* * *

After bathing Mari, eating with her, playing with her, it's time for the four adults to face the feared moment : put the little girl to bed. Mari already said she doesn't want to go to bed right now, and ... To tell the truth, her aunties just want to stay with her longer. They don't want her to sleep now either.

"Wh-what do we do, Nico-chan ..?" Hanayo whispers to Nico, while Maki and Rin sit in circle with Mari, playing with some figurines and creating stories to entertain her.

"Hanayo, do you know how to keep a secret?"

"Y-yes!"

"So we won't tell Eli and Nozomi that Mari went to bed later than usual, alright?" Nico flashes a sneaky smile, before joining her lover and one of her dearest friends.

* * *

"10pm nya ... Are you sure it's fine Kayo-chin if Mari isn't in her bed for now nya?" Rin asks, looking at her girlfriend.

Hanayo shyly nods and sits then on the couch, along with the three other ex-idols, as Mari pats the empty spots right beside her, a photo album resting on her lap.

"I hope you have the right to take it Mari-chan," Hanayo says as the little girl opens it, nodding.

"Yes. Auntie Maki told me I can. And I want to see it!"

With the first photos, all of the adults smile. This album gathers all of the photographs taken during Nozomi's and Eli's wedding. Mari looks at the photos in awe, totally surprised by how gorgeous her parents were this day, with both of their white dresses.

"Wow!"

"Beautiful, right?" The redhead smiles.

"Y-yes!" Mari then points at a group photo, with the nine muses wearing dresses. It had been taken right before the party itself, after exchanging the vows. "Why do you all have dresses? Oh! Even Auntie Umi! And Auntie Rin-nya!"

They giggle.

"Wow!" She repeats, evidently stunned.

But suddenly, after few pages, Mari's smile disappears, even if there is some amusing photographs, like when Honoka and Rin were acting like idiots, or when Nico was posing with a glass in hand -there was a little bit of alcohol in her small body already.

But Mari's smile was nowhere to be seen on her small pink lips. She freezes, looking at a picture where Nozomi has her arms wrapped around Eli's neck, their noses touching and they have warm and loving smiles on their faces. It's the photograph where they've just started the first dance, like every married couple does on their wedding day.

A tear falls on the bottom of the page, and it immediately alarms the four women.

"M-Mari-chan nya?"

"What is it, Mari?"

Her shoulders start shaking, as the little blonde bursts into tears, startling her aunties at first. Rin immediately jumps off the couch to kneel down in front of her niece, just like Nico, while Hanayo and Maki wrap one arm around the little girl to comfort her.

"Wh-why!" Mari loudly cries, shaken by her own tears.

* * *

It's been thirty minutes since Mari started crying, her aunties desperatly trying to calm her down. They've tried everything : they gave her her cuddly toy, a pacifier, they tried to play with her again, to make her watch something funny and even her favorite cartoon. They tried to tickle her, to make her laugh with silly things. They hugged her, planted kisses all over her pretty but now wet face.

But Mari's tears never stopped.

"Rin's head hurts nya ..." Rin winces, while Hanayo keeps the crying Mari on her lap, whispering sweet things to her.

"Argh!" Nico takes her head between her hands. "Why doesn't she stop?! W-we're four and we can't even calm her down!"

"We need to call them for reinforcements nya!"

Maki nods her head. "Yes, I'm going to call them."

* * *

Soon enough, three persons enter Eli's and Nozomi's house, immediately greeted by Mari's loud tears and hiccups.

"What's going on here?!" The ginger haired woman almost runs to the living room. "Mari-chaaaan!"

"A-Au-Auntie H-Honoka!" Mari continues to weep.

Umi and Kotori quickly join their best friend, and now the little blonde haired girl is surrounded by her seven aunties. She's still crying though.

"Do you want bread?" Honoka asks, stroking Mari's small hands while her friends roll their eyes at her words.

"N-no ..."

"Bread with chocolate?!" Honoka smiles.

"No ..."

"Do you want-"

"Do you want us to sing you a song?" Kotori gently cuts her, smiling at her idea, sliding a hand through Mari's blonde locks.

"N-nooo ..."

Kotori sighs and hangs her head in defeat. She really thought this was going to work ...

As they all keep asking things to their crying niece, Umi makes her way to Maki.

"What the hell happened to put her in such state?"

"Well, you see ..."

And Maki starts explaining the blue haired woman the whole thing.

* * *

Nozomi stops in her track, restraining Eli by holding her hand.

"Nozomi?" Eli asks as she turns to look at her wife, curious.

"Come here, you."

The busty woman smiles as she pulls Eli against her, locking their lips together. Eli smiles and kisses her back, her hands resting on Nozomi's hips, as she blindly walks backwards. They continue to kiss, laughing when they bump into a bench ; but they quickly make out again, their feet leading them to their house even though.

But they stop everything when they arrive.

"Aren't these cars ..?" Nozomi begins, lightly frowning.

"Did Maki and Nico invite Honoka, Kotori, Umi, Rin and Hanayo?"

But suddenly, they hear Mari's cries from outside.

"Wh-what's going on?!"

As they don't think twice about it and hastily approach their house, violently opening the door.

"What's wrong?!" Eli shouts when her daughter's cries become more than audible, surprising the seven muses.

All of them freeze, while Mari looks at her parents, not moving from Hanayo's lap, crying even more.

"M-Mama! Mummy!"

"Oh sweetie, what happened?" Nozomi softly asks, as she makes her way towards the little blonde girl, who slides off Hanayo's lap.

"Who made her cry?!" Eli shots a dead glare to her friends, who gulp in perfect synchronization.

"Maki-chan!" Nico suddenly says, pointing at her girlfriend, as Kotori, Honoka, Umi, Rin and Hanayo mimick her.

"Wh-wha- y-you traitors!" Maki grows pale, taking a step back when she looks at Eli. "E-Eli, I-I swear-"

"What did you do?!"

Nozomi's laughter stops everything, even Mari's cries. Maki lets out a sigh of relief.

Well, the little girl is still sniffing and shaking, and her huge tears are still falling from her yellow eyes, but she's curiously looking at her giggling Mummy, not understanding the reason why she's suddenly laughing.

"What ..."

"Elicchi, don't be mad at them." Nozomi continues to giggle, taking Mari into her arms. "Come on Mari, tell Mama why you're crying."

"What's wrong, angel?" Eli asks, approaching her wife and daughter, stroking the latter's hair.

"I ... I-I-" Mari starts crying once more. "I-I wasn't invited!"

"Huh?"

And Mari points at the opening photo album. Eli spots the photograph where she's dancing with Nozomi, and understands immediately what was disturbing her daughter.

"Oh." Eli tenderly laughs, while kissing Mari's temple. "You don't have to cry like that, my baby."

"B-but y-you didn't invite me!" Mari bursts into tears.

"It's normal sweetheart," Nozomi places another kiss on her daughter's forehead. "Because we learnt one week after the wedding that you were here."

The purple haired girl takes the photo album in her free hand, and Eli places her finger on the photo, where her belly is.

"... Where?" Mari asks, looking closely at the photograph, forgetting her previous sobs while searching herself in the picture.

"Here. You already were here," Eli smiles. "But you weren't born, that's why you weren't with us. Of course, if you'd have already been here, you would have been with us this day."

The tall blonde rubs her own nose against Mari's, and the little girl finally smiles. The seven aunties finally breathe with relief.

"But ... How is it possible?"

"Babies are always growing up in their mother's belly before coming in their life." Nozomi hugs her daughter, while Eli leaves them during few seconds, taking another photo album.

"Look Mari." And Eli opens it, showing other photographs to the little girl, her eyes widening.

"Why ... Why do you have a big belly, Mama?"

"Because you were in it." Eli giggles, sweetly smiling as she looks at a photograph where Nozomi is kissing her pregnancy bump.

"Me?"

"Pretty weird, isn't it?" Mari nods at her Mama's words. "But life is like that sweetie. And now that you're here with us, you'll come to all of the parties we'll go to!"

Mari's gaze falls on her aunties, who smile at her. "Even with Auntie Honoka ... Auntie Kotori ... Auntie Umi ... Auntie Rin-nya and Auntie Kayo ... And even with Auntie Nico and Auntie Maki?"

"Of course my love. You know, all of your aunties are here since the beginning, and they'll be here with us as long as they want it."

"But do they really want it?" Nozomi playfully grins at her friends.

"Of course we do nya!"

"You're crazy Nozomi," Nico pouts. "Don't listen to your Mummy Mari, we'll always be here."

"Even when they will have a big belly like Mama?" Mari asks, oblivious to some of her aunties' red cheeks.

"Mh! You'll have little cousins to play with~" Nozomi nods, still smiling.

"So cool! When, when, when?!"

"Err, n-not right now Mari ..."

* * *

 **Well, it wasn't really focused on the NozoEli pairing itself, but I found this OTP prompt on the Internet days ago and I found it so cute I wanted to write it! Just to say that my ideas can come from prompts we can find on various web sites sometimes. I already went on these sites and it's perfect to have inspiration. If some of you want inspiration or ideas to begin a story just like that, you can search on these sites! It's helpful when you don't know what to write anymore. And sometimes it's so cute and adorable that you can't resist and write a story about it! :3**

 **See you later guys~ I'm already writing other mini stories haha I'll update as soon as I can**


	10. You dense girl (Erena x Anju)

"Say, Erena ..."

Anju looks at her own reflection in the mirror, turning to look at herself from the side. She puts both of her hands on her bare belly, her gaze landing on Erena, who's now fully dressed. Anju, on the other hand, still has her black panties and lacy bra on.

"What is it?"

"Don't you think I've gained weight recently?" Anju asks, gently rubbing her belly.

Erena raises an eyebrow. "No, I don't think so. Are you worried about your belly?"

The auburn haired girl slowly nods her head.

"Don't be," Erena chuckles, gently pecking her temple. "It's the same as usual."

"What about my breasts?" Anju's hands start touching them, as she looks at her chest. "Don't they look bigger than usual?"

"Your breasts are perfect the way they are, Anju."

"But-"

"What's with you today?" Erena giggles as she hugs her girlfriend. "Is it because we went out for dinner Saturday? You know, you didn't eat too much back then. And if we hang out once in a while for dinner like last time, it won't kill us. And you won't gain weight so suddenly either."

Anju mentally curses as she hugs Erena back. _Seriously ..._

"Well, I have to go to work my love. I'll see you tonight?"

"Yeah ..."

They share a kiss, intertwining their fingers during it. Erena then breaks it, smiles and reluctantly lets go of Anju's hand, before walking away. The auburn haired girl frowns and crosses her arms above her chest.

 _My chest totally got bigger. This idiot didn't even notice it._

* * *

Anju never knew that her girlfriend, Toudou Erena, could be so dense and oblivious. No, seriously, she really is, and she's totally frustrated because of that.

It all started last week, when Anju went to the hospital, alone.

 _"Ah, Anju-san." Maki greeted her with a polite smile. "Erena-san isn't with you?"_

 _"No. I wanted to be sure at first, and ... If it has worked, I want to surprise her and tell her myself." Anju smiled, as Maki nodded her head and let her enter the room._

 _"Please, lie down, we're going to see right now if it has worked."_

 _Maki did everything she had to do, before smiling._

 _"Do you want to hear it?"_

 _"Hear what?" Anju asked, brought back to reality -because she was suddenly lost in her thoughts._

 _Suddenly, heartbeats' filled the room, and Anju widened her eyes, before tearing up. Maki's smile grew wider._

 _"Congratulations Anju-san, you're pregnant."_

Anju smiles when she remembers the sound of her baby's heartbeats. They were fast, but Maki reassured her, telling her it was normal at the beginning. Her baby was alright. Erena's baby was alright. But of course, Anju told Maki not to say anything to anyone, because she wanted to be the one who will tell Erena. It wouldn't have been funny if one of their friends would have greeted Erena with a "Congratulations for Anju's pregnancy!", after all.

The auburn haired woman wanted to announce it in a funny and cute way, to startle Erena and also to have a nice story to tell their upcoming baby later. On Saturday morning, Anju sent a text to her girlfriend, with a hint in it.

 _We're going out for dinner tonight! I already made a reservation. For three._

It was a big hint. THE BIGGEST AND BEST HINT EVER.

But Erena ... Erena never realized it, asking her girlfriend who was the third person and if they were coming with them or not once they were in a restaurant.

She just wanted her lover to understand and see her surprised but happy face after realizing what it meant. Anju's first attempt wasn't a success. All of that because of Erena's oblivious personality. But seriously ... How can Erena see nothing? Anju's breasts clearly got bigger within one week, thanks to her baby -and also the fact that she has realized she was pregnant helped her body to change.

Well, she already has generous breasts, but they're even bigger than usual! And her belly starts being curvy too. How can't Erena see it?

* * *

Anju comes back from work the first, as usual, a grin plastered on her face. She knows what she's going to do for Erena to understand that they're pregnant. Well, Anju mostly, but it's also Erena's child so ... The two of them are pregnant. Anju smiles as she takes a cute baby bottle off her handbag, the one she has just bought on her way home. The first baby bottle they have for their upcoming baby.

Thinking about her plan, while cooking something for them for tonight, Anju glances at her phone when she receives a message.

My love 3 _now_

 _Want me to do some grocery shopping before coming back home?_

Anju texts Erena back, gently refusing her propoition to do some grocery shopping because they have enough for tonight's dinner. They'll go to the supermarket tomorrow together, anyway.

* * *

"Anju, you here?" Erena asks while closing the door behind her.

"Welcome back baby~ Come here, I want a hug!"

She hears Erena's light laughter, before feeling two arms around her waist seconds after. Anju smiles and turns to hug her girlfriend, showering her pretty face with lots of kisses. Erena giggles once more, before kissing her right on the lips. The auburn haired girl's hand slides through Erena's hair, gently stroking it as the two of them deepen the kiss, happy to be home together.

* * *

Erena sits on the couch and opens their laptop, while Anju asks something to her, from the kitchen. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Some water for now, thanks." Erena answers, as she clicks on the Internet's icon.

Anju smiles. And there it goes, her new plan begins right now.

"I'm going to look for some interesting new movies. If there's one, do you want us to go see it this weekend?"

"Yeah, why not?"

Anju enters the living room, while Erena lightly frowns when she sees the page opening. "Anju? Do you want us to change the apartment or what?"

Anju sits right next to her, smiling when she peeks at the screen. "Yeah. It's been three years that we're in this one. Don't you think it's more and more crowded?"

"Crowded?" Erena raises an eyebrow, glancing at her girlfriend before looking back at the screen. "I don't think so. We're good here, aren't we?"

"..." Anju bites her lower lip. "Yeah, but-"

"Do you feel kind of oppressed here?"

Anju slowly nods her head, before sliding Erena's drink into her hand. As the dark purple haired woman was about to bring the glass to her lips, she freezes and looks at the ... _"Glass"_.

"Anju. It's a baby bottle."

Anju's smile is back on her lips.

"Since when do we have a baby bottle here?" Erena questions, turning the object in her hand, as if to be sure it's well and truly a baby bottle.

"I bought it today."

"You're pretty weird today, Anju." Her lover chuckles, before leaning to peck her forehead. "Is everything fine?"

"... Yeah." Anju discreetly greets her teeth. _Seriously?_ "Erena-"

"Are you planning to create a sort of baby box with all of the cute things you find and buy and bring home with you?" The blue eyed girl giggles again.

"Yeah, sort of."

"Awh, but it's Simba on it!" Erena looks at the drawing on the baby bottle, after turning it over and over again. Anju just rolls her eyes.

In the end, they quickly change the subject.

 _No way. She didn't even establish a link between an apartment being more and more crowded and the baby bottle I gave her!_

* * *

 _Urgh ... Oh crap. We forgot to close the curtains yesterday ..._ Anju growls at her thought, firmly closing her eyes not to be too dazzled by the morning sun. She lightly moves and buries her head into Erena's bare chest, under the cover, smiling when her girlfriend's scent overwhelms her nose. She stays like that during few minutes, lulled by the regular rising of Erena's chest, her regular breath. Anju's smile grows wider when she hears some faint snorings coming from her lover, who seems to have a blocked up nose. It's been pretty cold recently, and a wave of coldness hit the country so suddenly that everyone starts being sick now.

Few minutes later, as an idea came to her mind, Anju found herself unable to fall asleep again. She gets off the bed, without waking Erena up, and makes her way to the bathroom, grabbing one of Erena's fluffy vests on her way to cover her naked body. Once in the bathroom, in front of the mirror, Anju takes some seconds to look at her body which is slowly metamorphosing, day after day. With what Maki said last time, she's two months pregnant, but it's enough to see the beginning of a pregnancy bump. The young woman smiles and caresses her belly, clearly eager to feel her baby moving within her, and eager to see Erena's reaction, of course. And also eager to give birth to this little thing!

"Don't worry, Mommy's going to know it soon ..." Anju gently whispers, before catching a lipstick.

 _ **I love you!**_

 _ **Xoxo**_

And right next to these words on the mirror, Anju draws the shape of a woman's body, but only her breasts and a big belly. Even if it looks like a reversed B, the idea is here nonetheless. She smiles, proud, and leaves the bathroom when she hears a sneeze.

"Did my lover catch a cold?" Anju says when she steps in the bedroom again, spotting Erena tightly cuddling the cover.

She grumbles as a response, and the auburn haired girl comes back in bed, sliding under the cover to hug her girlfriend. But, as Erena is ready to kiss her, Anju stops her with a finger between their lips.

"No. I don't want to be doubly sick."

"Mou ... But I want my morning kiss ..." Erena pouts.

Anju bites her lips. She's too dense, and it's so frustrating.

* * *

The two of them are back from the supermarket, after doing their grocery shopping at least for the following week. Once again, Erena didn't react when Anju threw in the cart some prenatal vitamins -that Maki recommended last week- and also bought a parenting magazine, with revealing headlines : _**Pregnancy & sexual life**_, or _**Are you ready for labor?**_ , or, linked to the latter, _**How to prepare your baby's birth**_.

But no.

For Erena, it's just for Anju's new "baby box", a box that Anju has created to put everything that concerns the babies' world, for the day they'll have one. Well, Erena is sure about this fact.

And here they are, after dinner, both sitting on the couch, Erena reading a book, while the television is used as a background noise. Anju, sitting cross-legged, is pulling the collar of her shirt, opening it and glancing at her bra. Her breasts are already too big for it.

"Hey Anju, you know you've screwed your heart up this morning?" Erena giggles, her eyes never leaving her book though.

"What?"

"With the lipstick. On the mirror. It looked like a reversed three more than anything!"

Anju frowns, an eye twitching, as she mumbles a faint "It wasn't a three idiot", but the taller woman doesn't hear it. And so, the auburn haired girl clenches her teeth and focuses once again on her chest.

"You really are obsessed with your chest and your weight, Anju."

Anju glances on the side, noticing that blue eyes are now looking at her. She's then suddenly on her hands and knees, pulling the collar of her shirt again to let Erena see her breasts.

"But look! They became bigger!"

"Err, y-yes ..."

"You're the one who enjoys them all the time, you should have noticed." The pink eyed girl suddenly stands up, removing her shirt and placing her hands on her belly. "You didn't even notice-"

"Anju, you're not fat."

"Argh!"

Anju throws her hands in the air, and then puts them on her hips.

"I'm pregnant." She blurts out, startling Erena who even drops her book on her lap, blinking. "I'm pregnant! It's been one week that I try to announce it to you in an original way, but you _never_ got my hints!" Anju sighs, frustrated, and goes on and on. "When I gave you the baby bottle instead of a glass, when I bought the vitamins and this magazine earlier, when I told you that we were going out for dinner with _a third person_ , I was talking about the baby I have in me! Or even when you found out that I was searching a new apartment. You never got the message behind "crowded", you idiot! Or when I was insisting on my belly. Look at it! Right he-"

Two soft lips interrupt her. During her little speech, Anju didn't notice that Erena had got up and approached her. Now, she's hugging her, smiling through their kiss, before breaking it.

"Anju ... I'm sorry about that. For being so oblivious."

Anju smiles when she sees Erena's, which is growing wider and wider.

"I'm pregnant Erena!" The auburn haired girl happily says, wrapping her arms around Erena's neck and letting their noses touch. "We're pregnant, we're going to have a baby!"

They kiss again, eyes closed, wide smiles on their faces. Finally, Erena's hand finds its way to Anju's belly, stroking the beginning of her pregnancy bump for the first time.

"How many months?" The dark purple haired girl breathes against her girlfriend's lips.

"Only two."

Erena smiles one more time, before kneeling down, facing Anju's belly and kissing it, under her belly button, giving the baby their first kiss.


	11. Those scars (Rin x Hanayo)

A little change in the pairings, I wanted to do a RinPana for this prompt I've found on the Internet (I don't remember which web site though...).

 **Btw, if you want to suggest a prompt and/or a pairing, feel free to do so, alright? :3 I'll do my best with the requests I'll receive. But please, I know I'm troublesome but I'm only writing NozoEli, EreAn, RinPana, NicoMaki, KotoUmi and TsubaHono ... And MakiRin too because they're also too cute, but I'm not really fond of the other pairings, it just irritates me more than anything else haha :') But I take every request though!**

* * *

Hanayo wakes up at the sound of an alarm, which is almost ringing in her ears. Few seconds later, as she's too lazy to move, something -or rather someone- moves beside her, growling, as two small breasts press against her shoulder.

"R-Rin-chan ..."

"Sorry Kayo-chin nya." Rin yawns, turning off the alarm on her phone. "I totally forgot to turn it off yesterday, when Honoka-chan told us we won't practice early today nya."

Rin sighs as she lets herself fall back on the bed, her yellow eyes closed, trying to fall asleep again. Hanayo gently smiles and comes closer, placing her head on her girlfriend's bare shoulder. Rin blindly raises her left hand and slides it through Hanayo's short hair. The latter yawns and cuddles her more, before glancing at Rin's wrist, which is right in front of her eyes. An heavy lump forms inside her throat, and Hanayo now glances at Rin's peaceful sleeping face.

Rin is stuck with a hard past behind her. Not because of the cheerful personality she always had -and still has-, but because of her physical appearance. She has short orange hair since her childhood and was often seen with pants, trousers or shorts. It was rare for her to wear dresses or skirts, clothes she found 'cute' and 'feminine', even 'girly'. She wasn't really the type of wearing those, but sometimes she did, because she was a young girl, after all. But criticisms streamed in from every direction, especially coming from Rin's classmates.

Hanayo perfectly remembers this hard phase in Rin's life, because she was there and witnessed it. Their classmates laughed at the orange haired little girl, telling her that she can't wear dresses nor skirts because she looked like a boy. Boys and tomboys don't wear pink clothes, and certainly not cute and girly clothes.

Since this day, which had been really painful for Rin, the latter totally stopped wearing such clothes, even if she dreamt of it. It's true, it's not because she had short hair that she was a boy! But the way the others saw her was very important to Rin, especially at such a young age, where you're finally able to escape home, your family, to meet your peers and get along with them, trying to become friends with them. So she listened, she tried to stand the criticisms she was receiving from the others when it came to her physical appearance. The only one who was nice towards her during that phase was Hanayo, her best friend, who tried to protect her. But Hanayo's shy nature was obstacle, and she didn't really succeed. So she was just here, trying to comfort Rin by telling her she was the cutest girl in the world, but the criticisms and prejudices kept going on and on, and Hanayo couldn't stop them, even if she deeply wanted it.

She was tired to see her best friend put this fake smile on her face each time, while she was suffering inside ; even if she was happy when they both were together. Because Hanayo never said something bad on her. Hanayo never hurt her, because she hated when Rin was in pain.

A strong friendship linked them ; Rin and Hanayo became inseparable, even during middle school. To tell the truth, they told their parents to write a letter to the headmaster. They wanted to be in the same class. They invented several reasons to receive a positive answer, but the truth is that they both had a hard time to become friends with other people. Hanayo was too shy to speak to the others, and she was perfectly comfortable with Rin only. And ... For Rin ... People were too mean with her, they kept hurting her and she wanted to protect herself by staying with her best friend. They deeply loved each other too, but there was no way that they would have said it out loud. After all, teenage years are the most difficult years in someone's life. Generally, teenagers are harsh between themselves, even if they don't notice it immediately. What if their classmates had found they were in love with another girl? Rin already suffered because of criticisms on her physical appearance, she didn't want something else to trigger other offensive remarks. And she didn't want Hanayo to suffer from it too. So she kept her feelings a secret, claiming Kayo-chin as her dear best friend, nothing more.

Rin didn't know it, but it was the same for Hanayo. And for once, the shy girl finally found a way to protect her best friend from insults : keeping her own feelings a secret too. She would have felt so bad, so sad and so guilty if her classmates had known that a girl was in love with Rin, who was still seen as a tomboy, even during the teenage years, because they both attended a co-ed school the first years. It was obvious that Rin would have been hurt once again, and Hanayo wouldn't have forgiven herself to inflict pain to her best friend. It would have been unforgivable, period.

Not that Hanayo feels guilty in this day and age, now that she's with Rin, as a couple. As girlfriends. As lovers. After all, they're hiding it. Not because of the shame. It's just that Hanayo really doesn't want to make her girlfriend suffer, once again. Now that they're popular thanks to their idol group µ's, maybe it's going to be terrible if all of their fans know that they're together. Of course, since they have both joined µ's, their lives seem to have improved : Rin doesn't fear her physical appearance, or at least, less than years ago. The day they did a live with _Love Wing Bell_ , where Rin was the one who was dressed up as the bride, was a big step for her. She was wearing a dress in front of everyone, and the cutest one. And she was beautiful -Hanayo even thought she was falling deeper for Rin, this day.

But still, there are bastards everywhere. And Hanayo knows that, deep inside of her, Rin isn't ashamed of going out with her, because they're two girls ; she's just afraid of the reaction some people can have with regard to the two of them being lovers. They totally know that a lot of their fans "ship" them, just like the other members in µ's, and they know that these ones will be the happiest if they learn that two of their favorite idols are together, just like they wanted it. _But bastards exist._ Even if it's a small part amongst their fans, Hanayo knows that Rin will be hurt if she has to face other criticisms again.

What happened in the past was enough. Really enough.

Criticisms and prejudices almost cost Rin's life.

During their second year in middle school, after putting up with what happened during her childhood, Rin was tired of being hurt because of the others. She was tired of being the others' scapegoat, being the one to whom they said the nastiest insults. So naturally, feeling as a person no-one understands, feeling alone, feeling so down and so hurt, Rin relieved herself by harming herself. At least, while doing it in secret and hiding it really good, she was hurting no one else. People weren't suffering ; while she was feeling more than downhearted, people were playing, laughing together. They were simply enjoying their lives, their time on Earth. While hers was limited. Her time was coming to an end, slowly but surely.

No one ever noticed what she was inflicting to herself. Not even Hanayo. But Rin was fine with it, because Hanayo was happy when they were together ; she had _this_ smile Rin loved. And the orange haired girl knew that Hanayo never imagined it. Hanayo never imagined losing her best friend, that's also why she never noticed the scars all over Rin's body, that the latter was hiding each day.

But finally, one day, everyone noticed. And they understood how far they went with the young girl who was the nicest person. Even with all the insults she had received, she kept smiling at them, she kept saying it was no big deal. Rin kept being kind with them. She kept trying to help them whenever they needed it. One day, everyone noticed how hurt she had felt and how down they had pulled her. It was the day where Rin went too far, because of them ; during P.E. class, she collapsed, blood all over her wrists. She had cut her veins, almost wide open. Nobody had reacted at first, too shocked and also terrified by the amount of blood Rin was losing, until the teacher called the hospital. And until Hanayo screamed.

She was immediately by her best friend's side, screaming and loudly crying her eyes out. Hanayo's emotional outburst also startled everyone, and it helped them understand how far they have pushed Rin, _really far_.

When Rin had been transfered to the hospital with all urgency, immediately taken to an operating room, her vital prognosis was engaged ; what she did was life-threatening, and even the doctors didn't know if they could have saved her. Hanayo stayed by her best friend's and crush's side, even skipping days of class. Except the first day. Hanayo came back to school, yelling once more at their classmates, accusing them. She even became angry with them when at first they asked her how Rin was. Now that Rin's life was threatened, everyone was worried, while they were the ones who pull her that down.

Rin almost lost her life that day.

It has been the most stressful weeks of Hanayo's entire life. Because Rin, even after the surgery, didn't wake up immediately. She woke up around two weeks after. But Hanayo stayed with her, sometimes sleeping in Rin's hospital bedroom.

And finally, Rin woke up.

And the first person she saw was Hanayo, who was once again crying her eyes out because she felt so relieved to see Rin alive. Of course, the shy girl was the first to feel guilty too, because she was Rin's best friend but she never noticed that she was harming herself.

Rin also cried when she woke up. Because she was glad Hanayo didn't leave her behind, but also because she felt bad with such a selfish act. She tried to kill herself, without even considering Hanayo's feelings. She hurt Hanayo.

 _"It's okay Rin-chan. B-because you're here now ... And that's the most important to me."_

 _"Kayo-chin ..."_

 _"Don't ever do that, Rin-chan ... I-I was so worried, and so afraid of losing you ..."_

Hanayo gathered all of her courage and confessed this day.

It's been three years that they're together. Three years that they're hiding their relationship. Three years that they keep their love just between the two of them.

Three years that Rin almost died.

 _Rin-chan ..._

Hanayo lightly raises, straddles Rin's bare thighs, and, as she's about to lean on to give her sleeping girlfriend a peck, stops herself when two yellow eyes open. Hanayo blushes, as if Rin caught her doing something bad, but she smiles when Rin raises a little to peck her lips, quickly.

"Can't sleep anymore Kayo-chin?"

Hanayo shakes her head. "I-I want a hug Rin-chan."

"Here you go nya." Rin smiles as she wraps her arms around Hanayo, makig her lie down on her.

They both stay like that, Hanayo lying on top of Rin, the latter's hand stroking Hanayo's hair and back. Minutes after, Hanayo turns her head and her dark purple eyes fall once again on Rin's wrist. She spots the terrifying scars that Rin's past left on her, and Hanayo shivers. This phase was horrible.

But now, she also has to move on, because Rin is fine, she's even healthy and they're together.

Hanayo lightly smiles and gently takes Rin's wrist in her hand, before placing a soft peck on the scar.

"Kayo-chin?"

Hanayo sits on her orange haired girlfriend again, still holding her wrist.

"I love you Rin-chan." She says, while kissing another scar, thiner than the first one.

"I-I love you too Kayo-chin, nya ..." Rin starts blushing when Hanayo continues to kiss all of the scars she has on her left arm, not because of some embarrassment, but because of the shame. Now, when she thinks about it, the catgirl finds that what she did was too selfish -while she isn't a selfish girl- and she notices now that she could have lost her life, and so she could have missed all the great moments she had with Hanayo, and with her friends in µ's too, of course.

Hanayo keeps kissing the marks on Rin's left wrist and arm, before taking the right one, pecking each scar once again. As if to purify them, as if to make them disappear. To make the two of them forget about what happened.

"I really, really love you, Rin-chan."

"K-Kayo-chin ..." Rin sits, facing Hanayo who's still straddling her lap, and then pulls the latter in a tight hug. "It's over nya ..."

Hanayo buries her head into Rin's neck, her scent overwhelming her and relaxing her.

"I'll be mad if you start again, Rin-chan."

"I won't." The orange haired girl says, more than serious. "I'm too happy now, Kayo-chin."

Hanayo smiles against Rin's neck and pecks a spot on it, making her girlfriend smile. They both lie down on the bed again, still hugging each other. The perfect way to start this weekend, which will just be theirs.


	12. Banned (Kotori x Umi)

**Disclaimer** I don't own _Love Live!_.

Here is the KotoUmi requested!~ Don't hesitate to suggest prompts and/or pairings!

I hope you'll like this one!

* * *

"K-K-Kotori, p-please listen ..."

"No."

"K-Kotori ..."

"I said _no_ , Umi-chan."

"B-but at least ... L-listen to what I want to say-"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT WHAT YOU WANT TO SAY!" Kotori finally explodes, upset. "NO SEX DURING TWO WEEKS AND YOU'RE BANNED TO THE COUCH TONIGHT, _**PERIOD**_!"

Umi freezes even more. It seems that the puppy eyes don't work today ...

"B-but Kotori ..." The blue haired girl tries to say something, but her girlfriend's furious amber eyes immediately stop her.

"NO 'BUTS'!" The ash haired girl takes a deep breath, trying to calm down. "What you did during the last turn is unacceptable, Umi-chan! _**UNACCEPTABLE**_!" Kotori loudly growls, crossing her arms above her chest. "Throwing me a Spiny Shell in a curve during the Rainbow Road! Who do you think you are, Sonoda Umi?!"

Umi gulps and takes a step back.

She never knew Kotori has a sore loser side ...

Everything started so well, though ...

* * *

 _They both decided to play video games this night, before going to bed. They started with a game where they had to fight each other, playing their favorite characters coming from the most famous videogames. Like Pikachu or Zelda. After twenty minutes of fight, the two lovers changed the game, and they both started playing_ _Mario Kart_ _._

 _"I'm going to win, Umi-chan~" Kotori chirped, tightening her grip on the gamepad and the joystick, while Umi smiled._

 _"You seem so sure, Kotori."_

 _"Because it's what's going to happen." The ash haired girl smiled, turning to look at her beloved. "Alright, let's do something ... If I win, you'll give me lots of kisses."_

 _"And if I win, you'll give me lots of kisses too, right?" The archer glanced at Kotori, who nodded._

 _"Give me a lucky kiss before starting~"_

 _Umi didn't hesitate and stole her a kiss, before focusing on the screen again. In two months, Kotori and Umi will celebrate their two years, as a couple. And it was wonderful the progress Umi made during these two years. At first, due to her personality, the two of them barely kissed. Yes, they pecked each other like that, and after the three first weeks, Kotori wanted more. No, she didn't want to rush Umi and already make love with her ; but she wanted to kiss her longer, at least. Maybe making out with her too. But the blue haired girl was too shy to do such 'shameless' things._

 _But one day, Umi came to Kotori's place, without telling her girlfriend that she was dropping by. And when Kotori opened the door, surprised -but happy- to see her girlfriend standing outside ... Well ..._

 _Kotori found Umi's tongue in her mouth._

 _The grey haired girl was shocked at first, not really understanding why Umi was suddenly so eager to make out with her. After all, they didn't really talk about it, they didn't even fight over it, so Umi had no reason to do it that hastily, like that. But Kotori didn't wait and immediately kissed her back, her own tongue fighting for dominance. Later, she learnt that Umi had a talk with two members of µ's ; that talk seemed to have triggered something inside her. Much to Kotori's happiness._

 _It was a first step in their relationship. A big step. But it was done, and neither of them regretted it, and certainly not Umi. Of course, they did worse soon after ... And since the day they made love for the first time, Umi kept making efforts for Kotori. She even started being less and less sensitive when she heard 'shameless' things. Well, sometimes, when her friends went too far with their words, the old Umi got the upper hand ... But she was now fine with it. When it was decent._

 _And, to Kotori's great pleasure, now Umi was doing things rather happily. Not that she wasn't happy, not at all ; it's just that she's starting things sometimes. Like hugging Kotori from behind and kissing her neck just like that, when the latter is cooking or washing the dishes ; or cuddling her to death before falling asleep ; or entering the bathroom to take a shower with her. These changes began when they started living together, when they graduated and entered college. The two of them being all alone in a simple apartment helped Umi more than what people could have thought, and it also added a huge proximity between the two lovers. After all, they were now living together, they learnt how to live with the other every day. Of course, they had fights, sometimes over stupid things that made them laugh now, but they also had lots of fun. Living with her girlfriend wasn't that bad ; especially with Kotori's kind and calm nature. Umi wasn't troublesome either. It was rather peaceful at their apartment, except when their friends were coming over. Or during certain nights. They're a couple, after all._

 _"Do you want to do a Battle or a VS Race?" Umi asked._

 _"Let's do a Solo Race, Umi-chan! With random racetracks, no?"_

 _"Of course ... And there we are. Ready, Kotori?" Umi flashed a smile to the ash haired girl, who smiled back, leaning on._

 _"Another lucky kiss please Umi-chan~"_

 _The two of them kissed, longer than the one they shared minutes ago._

 _And the game began. During the nine first races, Kotori was at the top of the ranking, always being the first to cross the finishing line. During the fifth and sixth race, Umi fought against the character Bowser, being the third to cross that line ; but the other races, Umi was right behind Kotori._

 _The last, to their surprise, was the Rainbow Road. The famous Rainbow Road. The one everyone feared._

 _"It's been a while we didn't do a race on this one!" Umi said, while the game was presenting the racetrack._

 _"The Rainbow Road is the best, Umi-chan!" Kotori smiled, before fidgeting on the couch. "I can't wait to be showered with Umi-chan's kisses~"_

 _Even with some falls, Kotori kept her first place during the first turns. Umi didn't have the same chance as her girlfriend : she fell, once because of a Red Shell, then because of a Lightning that hit her when she was jumping, and then because of a Bullet Bill that pushed her on the side without mercy. Being the last driver, when she had another item ready to be thrown, she pressed the button. It was a blue shell ; the Spiny Shell. The item that went to the first driver and made them explode._

 _Umi didn't think about it when she had pressed the button. Until she heard Kotori gasp, while the explosion made her character fall._

 _"... What the hell just happened?" Kotori's eyes were wide open._

 _"... I-I'm sorry Kotori ..."_

 _"Wha- IT WAS YOU?!" The ash haired girl didn't even look at the screen, her gaze landing on her girlfriend who, luckily, won the last race._

 _"I-I ... Yes, I'm sorry, I totally forgot you were the first ..." Umi awkwardly laughed, before growing pale when the final ranking appeared on the screen : because of the last race, Kotori didn't win at all. To the point of Umi took her place and finished as the first driver. Umi was the winner tonight._

 _And Kotori was already fuming._

* * *

"I don't realize what you've done ..." Kotori continues to grumble, taking some locks of her grey hair, not knowing what to do with, frustrated. "I thought you loved me!"

"K-Kotori ... Don't you think you're exaggerating-"

"CERTAINLY NOT!" Kotori yells at her again, and Umi just falls silent, not wanting to upset her more. "Well, good night!"

"B-but ... What about my kisses?" Umi shyly asks her voice sounding weak.

"You unfairly won, and you certainly don't deserve them!"

With a 'hmpf', Kotori storms into their bedroom, slamming the door shut behind her. Umi is speechless after, totally startled by her girlfriend's outburst. Then, she gulps and sits better on the couch. Kotori ... Didn't let her the choice anyway. The blue haired girl has to sleep here tonight.

 _I hope she won't be mad tomorrow ..._

Umi sighs and lets herself fall on the couch, as she stared at the ceiling, illuminated by the screen. A sudden laughter catches her attention, but the door of the bedroom stays closed. The laughter almost seems insane.

 _My girlfriend is crazy ..._

* * *

Later that night, while the living room was plunged into total darkness, Umi swears that a door has opened. Well, 'swear' is a huge word. She thinks a door had been opened, but she's too busy to find a comfortable position on the couch. She totally forgot how weird it is to sleep on a couch, now that she's used to sleep in a comfy bed, with Kotori glued to her.

 _Lucky her ... She's certainly sleeping like a rock right now. Urgh ... This is so frustrating._

The first days, after moving on here, they had to sleep on the couch, because their bed had been delivered to them the week after. But at least, they were two. And it was nice to sep with her girlfriend against her ... Than having just a plaid on right now.

"Wha-"

Suddenly, something plopped down on her. Or rather, _someone_ plopped down on Umi, bringing a huge amount of warmth with.

"Umi-chan, you idiot~ Did you really thought I was going to leave you all alone tonight?"

Even in the dark, Umi can see Kotori's face on her soft lips. Some locks of her hair are even tickling her nose right now, along with her body odor ... But Umi doesn't mind. She's surprised that her girlfriend is here right now, on her, their legs tangled together, their cover over the two of them.

"B-but .. Aren't you upset?" Umi asks, surprised.

"I was. It was so unfair after all!" Kotori pouts, before playfully biting Umi's nose.

"H-hey!"

"But I can't sleep without you by my side, to tell the truth." And this time, a pair of lips gently brushes against the blue haired girl's nose, as if to treat it.

"Kotori ... I'm sorry."

"About what?"

"Throwing the Spiny Shell on you."

"Umi-chan, you're a great idiot, you know that?" Kotori laughs, staying on top of her lover while hugging her tightly.

"B-but-"

"Shh, I'm not mad. I love you." Kotori smiles, her breath now tickling Umi's neck.

Kotori even nuzzles against it, pulling the cover even more over them.

"Ah, I forgot!" The ash haired girl suddenly says, lightly raising while her hand starts stroking Umi's face.

"What is it, Kotori?"

The latter only smiles and, once she knows where Umi's lips, nose, cheeks, eyes, chin, forehead, temples, are, Kotori starts showering her girlfriend with kisses. Lots of kisses.

"It's your reward, Umi-chan~ To have won in the game, but also because you've won my heart~"

Kotori giggles and continues to kiss Umi's face, everywhere, feeling her lover's smile each time she pecks the lips she loves.


	13. Sexy bath (Nico x Maki)

Here goes the NSFW chapter requested! **It's totally rated M!**

Thanks for reading, and don't hesitate to request things. :3 I'm working on my own stories and future drabbles too, but you all need to know that I'll do the requests first. As fast as possible, huh. I'm supposed to be working for my exams ... And seeing that I have at least one per week, I'm kind of overwhelmed haha. Thanks God, it'll be the holidays soon, but I'll have the final exams in January ... It'll be more easier for me once everything will be over. At least, for this semester ...

Thanks for reading anyway. :3

And once again, feel free to request everything you want!

* * *

Babe _2mn ago_

 _Maki-chan my teacher decided to catch up on a lesson today bcs he wasnt here last week. im so sorry my luv i wont be here when u'll be back, luv u xoxo_

The redhead girl rubs her eyes, and arches her back to make it crack. She pushes haway her review cards and places her blue pen next to them. She texts her girlfriend back.

 _When will you come home ?_

The screen of her mobile phone almost immediately lights up, and Maki takes it between her hands again, opening the new text she has just received.

Babe _now_

 _around 7pm_

 _It'll be dark outside. Will you be fine ?_

Once Maki's answer is sent, the latter growls and shakes her head. She's not used to show and express her feelings, even with her girlfriend. Both of them are going to celebrate their third anniversary within few months, and still she didn't change. She hides her feelings the best she can. It's not like her best friend Rin, who's always glued to Hanayo and claiming -all the time- that she loves her. Or like her friend Kotori who's always trying to show her affection towards Umi whenever they're hanging out, embarrassing her but always reminding her that she's in love with her.

But Maki isn't really like this, and Nico knows it. She doesn't seem disturbed by Maki's personality either, so it's fine, right?

But the text she just sent her ... She knows she's going to be teased because of it. Each time Maki shows some affection towards Nico, the latter embarrasses her the best she can and during an entire week at least ; and that when she doesn't tell Nozomi about it, because she knows that the day she'll see her purple haired friend, she won't waste a minute and she's going to tease her again.

Yes, even if µ's came to an end three years ago, the nine ex idols continue to see each other, as much as possible. They can't see each other each Saturday like they used to do after Eli's, Nozomi's and Nico's graduation ; when the three of them started their first year of college, because now, Rin, Hanayo and Maki themselves started their college years three months ago. The latters had to be used to their new rhythm of work, and especially Maki because she's studying medicine. And everyone knows that those studies ask lots of work.

Babe _now_

 _ill be fine Maki-chan. luv u!_

Maki smiles and puts her phone away, her amethyst eyes landing on the papers in front of her. She deeply sighs but then, an idea overwhelms her mind.

It won't hurt if, for once, Maki stops studying. She already did a lot today ... And the idea she had doesn't seem so bad.

* * *

"Maki-chan, I'm home." Nico says while closing the door of their apartment behind her. She immediately places her shoes in the small corridor and makes her way towards the living room, lightly frowning when she receives no answer. "Maki-chan?"

 _That's not nice, Maki-chan._

Generally, Nico is always the one to come back home first, after a day of classes in college ; and when Maki comes home two or three hours after her, the petite woman is already preparing dinner or -most of the time-, she is just ready to greet her girlfriend with a big hug and a loving kiss. And for once that she's the one who is exceptionally late, there's no Maki that's preparing dinner -Nico doesn't smell anything, and not even burnt food- and there's also no Maki who's waiting for her, ready to pull her into a bear hug. No, none of that.

In a way, the crimson eyed girl is surprised not to catch a single glimpse of her favorite red haired girl ; but she almost feels hurt too. Wasn't Maki eager to see her and be with her?

Sighing, Nico quietly makes her way through the living room and approaches their bedroom, opening the door, ready to see her girlfriend working or sleeping. After all, Maki is overwhelmed by work and, because of that, since the beginning of her first year in college, she has a surprising habit of falling asleep quite easily. The amount of work is huge, and even Nico doesn't understand how her lover can handle all of that.

But no.

Maki can't be find in the kitchen, nor on the couch. She's not even sleeping on the desk, and she's not napping on the bed. To make it quick, she's not even in the bedroom.

 _Where. The hell. Is she?_

The raven haired young woman takes steps back and closes the door behind her, lost in her thoughts. Where is Maki? Seriously, they don't have a big apartment seeing that it's just the two of them. She can't be hiding somewhere, Maki isn't the type of girl who's going to play a prank on her. She's not like that, she's way too serious. Did she go outside? Do some grocery shopping maybe? Nico absent-mindedly growls. She would have called her to tell her, it's the least she can do. Especially when she knew that Nico was coming back around 7PM, she told her!

But Nico is so lost in her thoughts that she doesn't notice the door of the bathroom opening behind her. And she jumps, surprised, when two hands shut off her field of vision. The same two hands that gently make her step back again, and Nico suddenly feels two breasts pressed against her back. She smiles.

"Hi, you."

Maki's whispered words tickle her left ear, and a slight peck on the tip of this ear makes her shiver.

"Maki-chan ..."

"Shh."

Another peck, longer though, behind the same ear.

Nico blindly lets her redhead girlfriend lead her to another room, backwards. The room is a little bit hotter than the other rooms in the apartment, and a sweet odor tickles Nico's nose. One hand slips off her eye, but Nico doesn't have the time to open it to glance around her because Maki immediately covers it with her other hand, now covering the two ruby orbs. A door closes next to them.

And, finally, Maki gives her raven haired lover her vision back.

Nico gasps. She's in the bathroom, only illuminated by six scented candles, creating a subdued atmosphere. The bathtub is filled to overflowing, the water hidden under the foam.

"M-Maki-chan ..."

"Lovely, isn't it?"

And when Maki hugs her from behind, Nico notices that the redhead is already naked.

* * *

The water is hot, and it's so relaxing ...

It's so relaxing to take a bath with your girlfriend, who's sitting behind you, allowing you to lean against her, her chest still pressed against your back, her legs tightening around your sides.

"I can't believe you've prepared everything ... You're usually so serious, Maki-chan." Nico smiles, as she leans more against Maki, who's behind her.

"Sh-shut it ..."

"Don't worry, I won't tell the others that you've lost your tsundere side today. Even if it's tempt-"

A foaming finger finds its way on Nico's lips, who suddenly stops talking, arching an eyebrow in confusion.

"Shh. You're ruining everything, Nico-chan."

Once again, Maki's breath caresses Nico's ear, and the latter doesn't utter a single word. She positions herself better, the redhead immediately taking advantage of that to plant light kisses on Nico's shoulder, not in the water anymore. The petite young woman faintly whines when she feels her girlfriend's lips in her neck. Two arms are wrapped around her chest, hugging her even better, and Maki remains on one precise spot, sucking it quite gently before licking it once a bruise is visible, as if to appease it. Nico instinctively tilts her head on the side, offering a better access to her neck to Maki, who stops playing with her soft skin, just kissing it now.

But her kisses gradually become hotter and hotter, and the two girls start being really turned on.

This time, Maki takes the lead. She has trapped Nico, in a way, in the bathtub, and she's the one who can do whatever she wants to do to the crimson eyed girl, and everywhere.

A hand reaches one of Nico's thighs, cupping it on the side and gently pressing the fingers into it, silently inviting her lover to bend her knee so she can touch every part of her thigh. Nico doesn't hesitate, does it and Maki is now stroking her inner thigh, increasing both of their pulse with arousal. It is enough for Maki to hear Nico's fast breaths and also some throaty moans to slide her free hand down her stomach, immediately teasing her sensitive but pleasurable spot. Maki rubs it, gives it some pressures, and circles it, while nibbling on her lover's earlobe.

When Nico moans become louder, the redhead goes as fast as she can in the water, the hand that was on Nico's thigh going up to take one of her breasts.

"M-Maki ..." The black haired girl gasps while two fingers take her already hard nipple, rubbing it and bringing some weird feeling and also some warmth to her, inside her chest and pounding heart.

Nico almost throws her head back, Maki thrusting two other fingers into her, resting it on her lover's shoulder. The redhead stops playing with Nico's earlobe, feathery kisses her temple. The girl's bright crimson eyes close as she deeply exhales, trying to calm down her bubbly emotions, but moans quickly fill the bathroom again, the water waving because of Maki's moves, but also because of Nico's shaking legs -because the bathtub is quite narrow ; she badly wants to spread her legs wider.

Few minutes more, and the redhead's name loudly echoes in the room.

* * *

"I-I love y-you ..."

"Me too. So, so much, Nico-chan."

* * *

 _Sorry, it was short. T.T I'm not really ... Gifted, to write such things, even if I try, but I still can't write long scenes like that hehe. Sorry guys, I hope you still enjoyed it!_


	14. These nights with you (Erena x Anju)

Hi there, it's been a while! First of all, thank you, everyone. For reading and following these stories. I'm really happy about that, really, it means a lot. :') Thank you!

I wanted to publish the nex chapter of OSFS ( _Otonikaza a School Full of Surprises_ hehe) around Christmas but I've been caught with some things, I'm sorry. I'll make proper excuses when I'll publish it (hopefully soon). But here comes a small fanfic I wrote last night. I started writing it on my mobile phone and published it first on my new Tumblr account, where I'll publish some stories too because it's easier seeing that I can post things via my phone (it's xcamay if you want to know).

Ah, also, thanks for the reviews! I'm answering you right now. :3

 **Greeedy Don't worry about it, I think everyone is a little bit perverted hehe I'm glad you liked it though, thank you! Of course I'll do it, I already have the plot for your request, I'm going to publish it as soon as possible. :3 Maybe you'll have to wait for January when my finals will be over, updates will be more frequent after that. ;)**

 **Akira626 Of course I can write it! I had another ideas for the cute EreAnju but I think this one can be cute too ... A little bit angsty at first but it's fine, mh. But there will be another soon, alright? :3 Also, I'll do the NSFW NozoEli right after the KotoUmi's one. ;) And thank you, awh it made me happy to read you! It's too bad we got nothing about A-RISE, except that it's a group of three idols who inspired Honoka and who were µ's rivals but also fans and that's soooo bad. So, in a way, I'm doing my best for Erena and Anju because I found them so cute together even if we have nothing concerning these two (except, what, two quick scenes from the movie where they're just standing next to each other (and I was seriously hoping that at least they were holding hands BUT WELL)), and I'm really happy to know that people like this pairing even though! And also, it made me happy to know that you like my stories, it means a lot :') thanks!**

I hope you'll enjoy. :3 And I'm still taking requests, don't worry. I hope I'll publish the others soon, I'll try to post the future NozoEli & KotoUmi NSFW at the same time!

Enjoy~

* * *

These past few months had been stressful for Anju, even if she had tried to stay calm. Some days it worked and she was totally relaxed, but others were just too hard to handle, as lame as it may sound.

Really, she's happy to be pregnant, but her previous miscarriage traumatized her ; and she can't help but worry when she thinks of her unborn baby girl : is she fine? For real? Will she be in very good health after coming into the world?

Maki and some midwives keep reassuring her since the second ultrasound : the baby is alright.

But she can't help it.

She lost the first baby, after all.

* * *

 _They said it after the nine muses' performance : they'll keep in touch. It's only natural that Nico and Maki, during their wedding, said that the month after, they'll invite everyone in one of Maki's houses, the one near the beach. 'Everyone' meaning their best friends -the ten other ex-idols._

 _At this moment, Anju was barely one month pregnant. Of course, her girlfriend Erena knew it, just like Maki who had been in charge of the whole medical procedure._

 _Everyone was here in the middle of the afternoon, talking about everything, their upcoming plans -they are all young adults now- : like, for example, Tsubasa and Honoka who wanted to buy a house soon because Tsubasa was too tired of living in a small apartment. Or, like Hanayo, who once Rin left because she wanted to go to the toilet, confessed that she also wanted to ask her dynamic girlfriend to marry her but that she was too worried concerning Rin's answer. This was so cute ; the way she was blushing when Rin innocently came back._

" _Kayo-chin nya? You're all red! Is everything fine? Do you have fever or something like that nya?"_

 _She reassured the cat-like young woman and didn't utter a word about her project after that. Even if Nozomi tried to tease her about it, just to embarrass her -Nozomi will always be Nozomi. But she meant no harm, of course ; the other muses are like her children, after all. Well, except Eli ; they became wife and wife two years ago, bought a house few months after -they did their best not to have an expensive wedding, and it resulted in a very cute one, that was what they wanted and this is the most important. They just had to have a serious talk about having children together ; both wanted it, but they never talked about it. For now._

 _Anju and Erena totally forgot to announce Anju's pregnancy, too engrossed in other stories. Like Kotori's and Umi's last trip : they went to Spain, to France after and then finished their trip in another country : Iceland. They saw northern lights. Northern lights dammit!_

 _It was when Anju climbed on the bed to join Erena that she realized it._

" _Oh, Erena. We didn't tell them." She giggled as she lied down next to her lover, arms wrapped around her._

" _It'll be for tomorrow then."_

" _Maybe it's going to give a little push to Nozomi and Eli? It would be so cool if we have babies around the same age, don't you think?"_

" _I agree. Lots of memories for them ; and silly things, of course."_

 _They giggled, stayed in each other's embrace, and Anju was the first who fell asleep. Because even if she was just one month pregnant, she already started feeling tired._

* * *

 _Anju was also the first who woke up. With a big bellyache. She tried to switch position, to stroke her belly and appease the pain. Even if it was summer, she took the light covers and put them the best she could against her belly, to warm it up._

 _But nothing calmed down the pain._

 _As the minutes went by, it became more and more painful and unbearable. She apologized for leaving in the middle of breakfast, and went to the bathroom._

 _The pain was sharp. Really. And at the same time as she discovered that she was heavily bleeding, she let out a loud cry, even if she tried to muffle it with her hand._

" _Anju?!"_

 _It was Erena. Of course she was already here, knocking, worry dripping of her voice._

" _Babe, you fine?" -the only answer she got was sobs- "Anju, open the door! What's wrong?!"_

 _When the door opened, she found her girlfriend with tears streaming down her face, whimpering because of the pain. Maki was behind Erena, just like the others._

" _E-Erena … I-it hurts s-so much …"_

" _What? Anju, wait, you have to lie down!"_

" _I-I'm bleeding, an-and I don't know what's wrong!"_

 _Of course she knew ; she knew. But Anju didn't want to acknowledge it. She didn't want to believe in it._

" _M-Maki-chan is the doctor here!" Hanayo said, panicking._

" _What's wrong Anju-chan?" Kotori asked, tears in her eyes._

" _Where does it hurt, Anju?" While Eli was doing her best to stay calm amongst the group, all worried about Anju's sudden painful state ; Anju, who pointed at her belly when she was once lying on the couch, Erena gripping her hand hard while interlacing their fingers together and kissing her knuckles._

" _Maki-chan! What is it?!" Nico was shaking her wife's shoulder._

 _Maki bit her lower lip and diverted her gaze when she saw Anju's pink eyes, full of tears and showing two emotions : fear and sadness._

" _N-no … Don't say it …"_

 _The redhead gulped. She was internally conflicted : saying it was going to hurt Anju, but … She then she could move on better._

 _Maki whispered a discreet 'sorry', and then, "Anju, you … Y-you're having a miscarriage. I'm so sorry …"_

 _It was enough for the auburn haired young woman to burst into tears._

* * *

She was exhausted after the miscarriage, and she waited before trying again.

And it worked.

Anju is now more than eight months pregnant, her baby girl is already in position to be delivered head first. She's always kicking, always moving, exhausting her soon-to-be-Mummy even more.

Last month had been exhausting, yes. And Anju can't help but now wants to go into labor and be sure that her baby is fine. She wants to have her daughter in her arms ; she wants to see Erena coo over their baby, see her become the great parent she's going to be anyway.

It's long. Nine months, it's long, especially at the end.

But the night is long too.

Especially when your back hurts because baby has a certain weight now and that you're even more arched than usual.

And when baby girl decided that playing football at 1AM in Mummy's belly is the best idea she could ever have.

Anju bites her lips when she hears Erena's steady breath next to her, silently wishing for being like her right now. Sleeping.

"Damn, calm down little imp." Anju growls, placing her hands on her belly and scratching it lightly ; baby answers with another kick. "God please, just sleep already … Mummy's tired. C'm'on."

And with the beginning of the contractions … It's just perfect.

Anju finally sits in the bed after failing at cracking her back, closes her eyes and deeply sighs.

"… … Mm …"

A yawn, and Anju's ears perk up. The auburn haired woman turns to see Erena stir in her sleep.

Oops. She removed the covers when she sat, exposing Erena's naked body. Anju smiles and put them back, placing a soft peck on her lover's cheekbone.

"Sorry babe, I didn't mean to wake you …" Anju whispers as she strokes some purple tresses.

"… … An-ju ..?" Erena yawns as she struggles to open her eyes (they forgot to close the curtains when they went to bed last night, and Anju's hyperactive libido has something to do with all this ; she's pregnant after all, and she's worse than usual in this field). "Aren't you … Sleeping?"

The latter huffes. "Tell that to your daughter."

Erena sleepily giggles as she extends a hand, places it on Anju's belly. "You bad sprog."

They chuckle, but their light and tired laughter dies soon.

"You should sleep." Erena says, tugging on Anju's arm. "Wanna cuddle?"

The pregnant woman falls back on the bed. "My back hurts …"

"As usual." Erena smiles as she snuggles her girlfriend.

"No, it really hurts this time."

And Anju changes her position, lying on the side as she turns her back on Erena, who pouts.

"C'm'on …"

"But babe, we said it's the best position if we want to be glued to each other. If not, there's my belly between us. And this imp."

The blue eyed girl nuzzles between Anju's shoulder blades, yawns and kisses this same spot. Her hands slide around Anju's waist, landing on her pregnancy bump and Erena strokes it, as if to lull their baby.

"Anju …" She softly calls.

"Yes?"

"Where does it hurt?"

"Right here."

Anju takes her free hand, the one that isn't stuck under her waist, and leads to a precise spot in her back. Erena presses two fingers on it.

"Gh! Erena, it hurts!"

"I know …" But she continues, rubbing the same spot while Anju winces and, sometimes, whimpers.

Seconds after, the purple haired stops her swift massage.

"Hey, I have an idea."

"Mm?"

Erena catches her phone on her bedside table, sending shivers all along Anju's spine when their bodies separate. She growls when the screen lights up and she immediately lowers the luminosity, before searching something.

A song suddenly starts playing. _Ti amo_ , Umberto Tozzi. Recognizing the first notes, Anju smiles.

"Erena …"

"You remember?" Said girl also smiles, snuggling Anju once more.

"How could I? It's the first time we danced together." Anju closes her pink eyes, lulled by the music.

"We barely knew each other …"

"Yeah …"

They listen to the song, overwhelmed by memories. Their memories. Their first meeting few weeks ago, their first dance.

Anju's smile grows wider, and she declares, "It's the day I fell in love with you …"

Erena kisses her shoulder blade again. "So did I. You were so beautiful in this lilac dress."

"And I thought I was going to die when I had your hands around my waist. And when I look at you in these stupid blue eyes of yours."

They chuckle, and then the song changes.

"Oh, it's been a while!" Anju says, keeping her eyes closed though.

Erena snuggles closer and closer, buries her head into the back of her pregnant girlfriend's neck, between scented and auburn locks.

 _Fucking perfect_ , P!nk.

" _Mistreated, misplaced,_

 _Misunderstood_ ~" Anju sleepily sings, yawning then. "Mistaking … Always second guessing …"

Another yawn and Erena extends her free arm to take Anju's hand in hers.

" _Pretty, pretty please,_

 _Don't you ever, ever feel_

 _Like you're less than_

 _Fucking perfect ..._ " Erena whispers, voice a little bit muffled by Anju's hair.

" _Pretty, pretty please …_

 _If you ever, ever feel … Like you're nothing ..._ "

" _You're fucking perfect, to me_ ~" They say together, loving smiles dancing on their lips.

And finally, Anju starts drifting off. Erena kisses the back of her neck. "Sweet dreams babe, I love you."

She continues to hum the song, lulling her pregnant lover and stroking the now calm baby bump.


	15. Please, be silent (Kotori x Umi)

**Hi guys, it's been a while huh?! :'D I hope you're all fine and that you've aced your exams for those who had them recently!** Mine are over. Well, I don't have the results for now (4 days left ...) but I hope I've validated my second semester so it's really over.

Also! I think I'm going to stop saying I'm going to publish this chapter or this one soon, because it's super long each time hehe. I hope you forgive me.

Or at least ... I hope you will all forgive me with this NSFW chapter requested! **Rated M, of course. :3**

Thanks for reading, and don't hesitate to request things. :3 Just bear with me and my more-than-slow-and-late updates :')

Enjoy!~

* * *

If someone had asked Umi this morning if today was going to be just like all the other days, she would have said yes without hesitation. After all, she went to school along with Honoka and Kotori, her childhood best friends -even if Kotori became so much more than a best friend last year, and Umi'd rather tell that Kotori is her precious girlfriend now. After bottling up her feelings since -what? Middle school? Or whatever-, since a long time, Umi finally exploded during µ's' trip to the USA. Kotori and her shared a room and she didn't know how it happen, but it happened. They hid it at first, but finally revealed everything to their idol friends the day the third years left Otonokizaka for real, after graduation.

So now here they are, being the famous third years of a new school, a lively one.

µ's saved Otonokizaka from closing and, indeed, this is not a lie : there are, at least, four or five classes of first years, and new second and third years transfered students forced Kotori's mother to open other classes.

 _But back on topic._

When they arrived in front of their high school that morning, everything was normal. The ever dynamic Rin ran towards them to greet them, followed by the still shy Hanayo and the usual tsundere Maki. Everything was normal. Well, except the fact that Nico, Nozomi and Eli were missing, but they had no other choice. Of course, the nine muses kept in touch, even if the ex third year they saw the most was Nico -Nozomi and Eli being way more serious than her when it came to their studies-, especially because Nico kept coming more often than usual at Otonokizaka -and Kotori kept suspecting the fact that she certainly has a secret relationship with a certain tsundere second year to crash in the club's room as often as that.

And just like every other day in Umi's life, today went by normally, as usual. When classes were over, she went to the archery club and, _as usual_ once more, Kotori came before her training time was up. During the last minutes, _as usual_ , she looked at her blue haired girlfriend in awe and, sometimes, she encouraged her -even if it destabilized Umi a little bit.

Then, they both headed to Umi's place, because Kotori planned to sleep over there -because today is Friday, and there is no school tomorrow. When they both stepped in the house, Kotori greeted Umi's mother _as usual_ , kindly, and they even started talking and laughing together, while Umi was acting like a gentleman : she took Kotori's stuff and brought them in her bedroom. She left Kotori and her mother in peace while she prepared her own stuff, ready to go to the bathroom and take a well-deserved shower.

This is when Umi acknowledged the fact that today was a little bit different than all the other days.

Because their little -but precious- habits were slightly different today.

* * *

"Umi-chan?" Kotori sweetly calls as she opens the door of Umi's bedroom, stepping in. "Sorry, but your mother told me something really funny, and it would have been rude of me if I've left just like that."

"Why are you sorry, Kotori?" Umi smiles as she firmly takes her towel against her. "I'm glad that Mother and you get along so well. I don't mind if you take your time to talk with her. Really. It makes me happy."

Kotori smiles. "Are you going to take a shower?" Umi nods. "Right now?" Another nod. "Let me come with you, Umi-chan."

 _Huh?_

"What?"

"You heard me~" Kotori winks, giggling when a blush spreads all over Umi's cheeks ; but the ash haired girl quickly shows a pouting face -an irresistible one. "Or maybe you don't want me to take a shower with you?"

"Wha- I-I- n-no, of c-course no! P-please, let's take a shower together." Umi deeply breathes in, as if to calm down.

Kotori happily smiles, pecks one of Umi's red cheeks before catching her hand. They both head to the bathroom, Kotori dragging Umi more than anything else, the latter being too lost in her thoughts -and also too shocked.

Why did her heart start racing like crazy when Kotori asked her if they could take a shower together?

Well, alright, it's the first time they're going to shower together, to tell the truth ; but Umi has already seen Kotori without clothes. She has already seen her all naked.

Because they already did _shameful_ things _shamelessly_ -and lots of them.

"Umi-chan, why are you all red?" Kotori innocently asks, her sweet voice bringing Umi back to reality.

She blinks at first, recalling that she's in the bathroom with her ashen haired girlfriend.

She hasn't even noticed that Kotori turned on the water to heat it up beforehand. She hasn't even noticed that Kotori has started undressing in front of her, her skirt slowly sliding along her smooth legs.

"Umi-chan?"

"Y-y-yes!?" Umi almost jumps, blushing even more when she realizes that she was staring at Kotori, who was slowly removing her white shirt.

She offers her another sweet smile, "Come on Umi-chan, the water is already hot." She adds, extending a hand in the shower to check the temperature of the water.

* * *

The water is still hot, but the two lovers' bodies are even hotter. Even the wall's become warmer compared to seconds ago, when Kotori ended up pinned against it, a slight gasp escaping her lips when she felt the now nonexistent coldness of the wall.

The gasp was quickly replaced by a soft giggle -and then a groan- when Umi's mouth invaded her neck -and especially when she started to suck on a precise pulse point.

And, right now, it seems that Kotori is going to reach her peak soon, seeing as her soft moans quickly become high-pitched and that she is gripping and clawing at her blue haired girlfriend's shoulders -and shoulder blades, only when her arms seems to go numb by dint of gripping Umi tight.

"U-Umi ... Umi ..!" Kotori gasps, groans, grits her teeth and closes her eyes, burying her wet forehead in Umi's neck.

Kotori does it each time. _Each time_.

She drops the '-chan' when they're making love, no exception. Absolutely _no_ exception. And this ... This drives Umi's heart crazy -and Umi herself, too.

But today, the rules have changed.

Kotori teased her so much when they started showering that Umi lost control. During the first minutes, she forbade Kotori to do any noise, any sound. Kotori welcomed the challenge with open arms, thinking that she was going to be able to kiss Umi more than often.

But she was wrong.

Oh, _how_ the ashen haired second year was wrong.

Umi kept nipping her earlobe or her neck, soughing tender words in her ear.

"Shh ..." Umi whispers once more in her ear, kissing it gently, without deafening her precious girlfriend.

Indeed.

The more Kotori is close, the more sounds echo in the shower stall.

"Ngh ... U-Umi, kiss me ..." Kotori hotly breathes, as she raises her head, ready to meet Umi's lips.

The navy haired girl obliges, sealing their lips in a searing kiss. At least, it helps Kotori muffling her moans ... Until she really reaches her peak this time ; until she bites Umi's lower lip, staying silent at all costs. Umi winces, but says nothing, waiting for Kotori to loosen her ... Firm and painful grip here.

With a long and satisfied sigh, Kotori kisses her girlfriend one more time before resting her head against the wall, opening her loving amber eyes.

"Did you just bite me?" Umi asks, passing her tongue over her sore lip.

"Umi-chan told me to be silent ..." Kotori shyly smiles as she wraps her arms around Umi's neck. "I'm sorry Umi-chan, but you were being mean today. We are even."

"Y-you were teasing me!" Umi defends herself, heat rising to her cheeks.

Their lips brush in an affectionate motion, and Kotori pecks these lips she loves, sweetly smiling, "But I love this side of you, Umi-chan."

"K-Kotori!"

The ashen haired girl chuckles when Umi buries her head into her neck, grumbling something and hiding the embarrassment written all over her face.

* * *

 **I'm sorry, it's a little bit lousy. It's even totally crap. D:** but KotoUmi became my least favorite pairing recently, so I had a hard time writing them. I hope it's okay though?

See you later guys, thanks for reading and being there, even after all this time!


End file.
